Lonely Existence
by Inkling39
Summary: "You were given to me as a servant... a slave, but I don't care. I don't want anything from you..." he paused, gently tilting her chin up toward him to meet his gaze. "...unless you give it me willingly." She could see then that what this boy wanted from her was love... something she no longer had in her to give. (Uchiha-Senju War AU).
1. Chapter One: Spoils of War

**..**

 **..**

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter One: Spoils of War**

"Spoils of war?"

The careless tone of Lord Fugaku's words made the slave's lower lip curl downward slightly in both anger and shame, but she kept her eyes lowered upon the stone cobble of the courtyard where they belonged, digging her dirty finger nails into her calloused palms until they filled with blood.

"Yes, sire." the young captain replied, resentment ringing clear in his voice for the pathetic lot he was presenting to the Uchiha lord, as he reached behind himself and tugged her forward by her sleeve. "Gifts from Lord Madara for your household, in appreciation for your loyalty and years of service."

"I see." she heard Fugaku muse quietly, before speaking up. "I am, of course, most grateful to my lord, Uchiha Madara... You must extend my thanks to him."

She then heard the Uchiha Lord take slow, purposeful steps toward his gifts before coming to a halt directly in front of her. Her pulse pounded painfully within her ears as a long moment stretched out between them. She dared not even breathe.

Without a word, Fugaku outstretched his hand and tilted her chin up in order to evaluate her better, and she found herself staring into the dark abyss of his black eyes. His touch was not gentle, but not nearly as rough as other hands that had held her in the past.

Defeated as she was, she watched with an unyielding gaze as the shinobi took his time to study her. He was a dark, once handsome, stoic man with tired eyes and face worn out with lines in his brow and the corners of his mouth. Though he said nothing, she knew he found her adequate enough. She had been looked at by enough men in her life to know whether or not she was pleasing to their eyes.

However, her pretty face was not enough to distract him from the yellowing bruises and rosy burn marks that plagued her skin, and the tarnished kimono that was covered in soot and filth.

She wondered if he want damaged goods.

"Your name, child?" he asked.

"Sakura." she answered softly. "...my lord."

"Fitting." he replied, his eyes trailing pointedly over her long, tangled tresses, the same shade of cherry blossoms in the spring."...You'll be more than suitable." he concluded, before releasing her and inclining his head toward the guard behind him. "Take this one to Kurenai." he ordered. "I want her to be healed, cleaned, and in decent clothes by dinner."

"Yes, sir."

Sakura felt herself passed over to another while Fugaku moved on to evaluate the middle-aged cook that had been standing beside her.

She felt a strange relief at passing his inspection. While he had accepted her like he would have a secondhand horse, she wouldn't have to go back to that captain or set foot back into that terrible wagon.

The attendant led her through the threshold and into the great house. The girl found her turquoise eyes rising in silent awe. While the mansion was traditional, the interior was rich with the unique colors of red, black, and white reoccurring in the cushions and curtains, contrasting beautifully with the dark oak from which the home was constructed. It was vast and artistic, with priceless artifacts and paintings hanging upon every wall, and small, intricate designs carved into every corner purposefully. The ceiling stretched on in a labyrinth of dark rafters, draped with colorful tapestries.

She somehow felt smaller than she already was. Moments later, her eyes lowered back to earth to see that she had been left with a handmaid, a lovely woman with raven hair and eyes the color of cranberries. She stared down at Sakura questioningly and Sakura stared right back. The guard leaned forward close to the woman's ear, undoubtedly informing her of what had transpired only moments prior.

"Well then, good morning." she greeted, taking her by the arm and leading her into her modest quarters. "I've brewed some tea and prepared some breakfast, you're more than welcome to join me... I'm sure you must be hungry."

"...Thank you." Sakura replied, glancing over at the whistling, black-iron kettle that was embedded with the designs of red roses and jagged thorns.

She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

She thought that she should sit, but the handmaid was suddenly standing directly before her, holding up the sleeve of her tarnished and faded kimono, tsking in disgust. "This won't do... Satin I should think, I have a red one that should fit you well enough... I'll have more purchased for you by tomorrow." Sakura held back an agitated sigh as the woman also took hold of her chin and forced her face upward so that she could see her better, just as Lord Fugaku had done early... just as everyone she had ever encountered had done to her.

"Such pretty and unusual hair." the woman mused as if she was inspecting a broach in the market, using her other hand to brush back the girl's stray locks. "And an even prettier face... I'll hardly need to paint it, perhaps a little shadow to emphasis those remarkable eyes, but I would be spoiling you if I did anything further..." she hummed in disapproval as she tapped a finger over the scabbed scratches etched over her faceand the blue and yellowish bruises staining behind her white skin like watercolor on a sheet of paper. "We'll have to take you to the healing house, I see, we wouldn't want those to scar."

Surely, Sakura thought, what would she be without her pretty face?

"Yes, lot's to be done." the handmaid decided to herself, before moving to sit and motioning for the younger woman to do the same. "But first, refresh yourself, we'll have you bathed and clothed afterward... what's your name, my dear?"

"Sakura." she replied, taking a seat, the smell of the simple white rice making her stomach lurch in excitement and anxiety. Her body was elated by the smell of the meal alone.

"I'm called Kurenai." the handmaid replied. "Tell me, Sakura, whom did you serve before you were brought here?"

"...Lord Jiro of the Senju Clan... and his son." she told her, a darkness falling over her eyes, her tone low and guarded.

"Ah, yes, I have heard of him." Kurenai reflected. "Quite the champions in battle, he and his son, so they say."

"They are... well, they were." Sakura managed to reply, fisting the material of her kimono beneath the table tightly. She willed herself to be calm, for her heart to stop beating so painfully. She no longer had to think of them or about what they had done... she did not belong to them anymore and they could no longer harm her.

Of course, only time would tell if she would fair better in this situation.

"I hear the invasion was quite a bloody affair." Kurenai mused. "You're lucky to be alive, little one."

 _...Little one..._

Sakura had to repress a rueful smile.

Lucky?

To die and be free of another man's chains would be the kindest fate had ever been to her. "I am, indeed."

Despite the ache in her stomach, the rosette kept her composure and ate with small bites, sipping her tea daintily.

"Well," Kurenei began, watching her with a careful eye. "You'll find the Uchiha are much different from the Senju, and while I'm sure you have experience in a household, I will walk you through your duties so that you don't offend the family."

"I understand." Sakura nodded. "Do you... do you know who I will I be serving?"

"I am told you are intended for his lord's younger son, Uchiha Sasuke."

:::

"I'll be gone after dinner tonight." Itachi said, biding his time to aim as his slim shadow stretched long in the setting sun.

"I know, Mother told me." Sasuke replied, releasing his arrow, missing the center of the target by an inch. "It doesn't matter."

Itachi's common absence was something he had grown used to over the years. The apologizes and excuses had long become meaningless to him. While Sasuke knew his brother loved him, he also knew that duty would always come before kin to him as well. It was best he was leaving anyway, tension between Itachi and their father was growing more and more hostile since Madara's latest attack on the Senju village.

The violence of it had been a controversial topic among many of his clansmen.

"It _does_ matter, it's not everyday one turns seventeen."

Sasuke said nothing as he loaded another arrow into his bow, moving to aim again, annoyed with his brother's need to wallow in guilt perhaps even more so than with his soon departure. "Well, it can't be helped, can it?"

"No, I suppose not." his older brother sighed.

"And, what about Hana and Kai?" Sasuke asked. "Have you told them of this mission?"

"What I can." Itachi replied, finally releasing his own arrow, hitting the mark dead center cleanly. Years prior Sasuke would have been frustrated at his brother's perfect accuracy while he struggled, but he had long accepted that Itachi would always be, even in the most minuscule ways, better than him at _everything_. "They promised to come visit you tomorrow morning, to wish you happy birthday."

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement, his eyes on the target, determined more than ever, to pierce the red center.

"It's strange." Itachi went on before pausing.

"What is?" Sasuke asked when his brother didn't continue.

"When I was younger, I swore never to become like Father," Itachi explained. "And here I am, leaving my wife and child to serve a man I despise, to fight for a cause I don't believe in."

Sasuke tsked as he released his arrow, it landed against the border line of the red center and the white outer ring. "Then don't go." he muttered in frustration.

Itachi only gave a wry smile, before shaking his head. "Foolish little brother, the world is still so black and white to you, you act as if I had a choice in the matter."

"Hn." Sasuke replied lowly, irritated with his condescending tone."You're right... you _do_ sound like Father." With that he moved to retrieve his arrows.

As usual, he and his brother could not get through an hour without an indifference between them. Whether it be politics or their father, there wasn't much room for civility anymore between them.

He found no point in continuing on this happy family facade that their mother was so keen on maintaining.

"Let's go."

:::

The Uchiha and the Senju _were_ very different clans.

They always had been.

The Senju were a clan of earth and water, while the Uchiha were of fire and lightening.

Natural enemies since the ancient days.

And yet... almost humorously... their household customs were quite similar, contrary to what Kurenai had said. They woke, they drank tea, they ate breakfast, they attended to their politics and their missions, they came home, they drank tea, they ate their evening meals and then went to bed.

As she had gone through her brief training with her new supervisor, Sakura found no reason to fret about her change in surroundings, but then, she hardly had anything to fret about anymore.

She stared ahead, naked, as one maid washed her and a healing woman tended to the injuries that were not just limited to her face, much to Kurenai's surprise.

The handmaid had expected burns and scratches, to be sure... but not such multiple bruises or lacerations under the girl's tarnished robes. It was like she had been scourged and beaten... _repeatedly._

"Did Lord Madara's soldiers hurt you?" she asked, reaching to trace the jagged scars on the girl's back. Perhaps she had been punished for unruly behavior at some point during her journey.

"No." she lied easily, her tone hollow, as they draped a red satin kimono, with black tree branches and white cherry blossoms, around her, tying it around her waist snugly. Once her face was painted, lightly so, and her skin perfumed, the raven-haired woman began to brush the tangles out of her rose-quartz hair till it was smooth once more.

"You've been through a lot..." Kurenai told her, as if Sakura did not know already. "Would you like some wine before you are brought to Lord Sasuke's chambers?"

Sakura shook her head. "No thank you, I will manage on my own." Never again would she not be in her right mind around a man, _never again,_ she didn't care what painful memories the sweet red liquid could spare her, she would never consume another drop of it if she could help it.

"Well, he is a good and quiet young man, for what it's worth." the older woman informed her as she began to pin up her hair in a style popular among the Uchiha women. "A rare thing among Uchiha lords, he is also quite handsome too... you're lucky."

Sakura simply stared into her reflection, wondering just how delusional this handmaiden was. Men were all the same, specifically men with power; lords, nobles... Her only luck tonight would be a decent meal and a warm bed for whatever trouble she was to be put through on Lord Fugaku's spoiled brat's account. "I'm sure I am."

She didn't ask the questions that she once had. Such as: "How old he was?" "How experienced was he?" "Was he kind?" "Was he cruel?" "What to do?" "What not to do?" "What pleased him best?" She had learned that those things didn't matter, that she would find out soon rather than later.

If this boy wasn't Torou, then she would not complain.

Once the women found her pretty enough, they escorted her to the east side of the manor, where she assumed her new master's chambers would be found. His rooms were as fine as the rest of the house, simple, yet grand. "Where is his lordship?" she asked Kurenai, stepping into the bed chamber, taking in the small details of every corner.

"Practicing archery with his older brother, Lord Itachi," Kurenai explained. "Itachi-sama will be on a mission for the next few months and will be missing his brother's birthday, they are making the most of the time they have, I should think."

Ah, so she was this boy's birthday present.

How lovely.

Sakura fought back a sneer.

"Make yourself comfortable, he should be back before dark." Kurenai told her. "I have to see to my lady now, but I will send you up your meal when the hour comes."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you."

Once alone, she turned her attention back to the room before her. It matched the rest of the house, with the red, black and white. It was so neat, it looked like more of a guest bedroom than one belonging to a full-time occupant. Carefully, she moved about, letting her hand glide along the shelves, and her eyes scan over the knick-knacks from various places and the titles of the books.

Her jade eyes then traveled over to the large bed in the center of the room, with it's dark red sheets and black pillows. It was a more than welcoming sight, and she was more than tempted to collapse upon it, to test it's softness, to curl up and radiate her warmth beneath the thick covers. While they had polished her up to look otherwise, she was still quite exhausted internally, and nothing would suit her better than to lay her head upon a pillow and rest.

However, she instead settled on the sofa, feeling she would be less far less invasive that way. It was so soft, the pillow felt like what she imagined a cloud would feel like, and the cushions almost molded against her lithe figure in a cool and welcoming embrace. It was far more comfortable than the forest floor, and the jolting wagon where she had slept prior.

Knowing she would wake at the slightest of noises, whether it was a shinobi who entered or not, she allowed her heavy eyelids to slip shut, and, for a moment, she allowed herself to forget who and where she was.

:::

"He can't be serious." Sasuke exclaimed quietly as the dinner plates were being taken away from the table. Only he and Itachi remained after the meal, as their father and mother had already retired for the evening.

What his father had told him over the final course, so casually and _proudly_ , had left him stunned. Three new slaves had arrived earlier that day and one of them, a young concubine... a _girl_ , was for his keeping.

What was he supposed to do with her? The thoughts that followed left him feeling sick with shame afterward. Since a young age he had always disliked his family keeping laborers... but this... It made his stomach churn.

"I was given a concubine at your age." Itachi replied , his tone guarded, before taking a long sip of wine. "So was Father, it is expected for noblemen's sons, especially someone in your position."

Sasuke did remember the girl that was given to Itachi... a dark-haired young woman who was dismissed as soon as Itachi was engaged to Hana. He was just a boy at the time, but he remembered that the girl had been kind to him. Always smiling and telling him of stories about her home across the sea, then one day she was simply gone, never to be seen again. He had asked his mother of her once and was strangely scolded, told to never speak of that woman again.

"What else were you expecting to receive?"Itachi asked. "You're of age and hardly spend time among women on your own accord, I'm sure you're worrying Father a bit."

"Oh, shut up." Sasuke wanted to send a fist into his brother's jaw. Itachi had always felt the need to exploit his shyness with the opposite sex, quite proud of the fact that he himself had always had an advantage over them. "Whatever his reasons, this is _wrong_."

"Always so noble." Itachi couldn't help but smile. "You do realize this house is filled with people who already have to wait on you? Why the sudden display of disgust for it?"

"This is different." Sasuke told him harshly. "You know it is."

"Sasuke," Itachi sighed, quite serious now. "It would be dishonorable to discard such a gift from Father, especially one he received from Madara himself... Just enjoy your new, little companion... I assure you she is better off here than at the palace."

The younger Uchiha's discomfort was not made any easier by that concept. He looked down at the remains of his meal, his appetite quite gone. He could barely make conversation with women he did not know, what was he supposed do with one he was supposed to... he paled, even more nauseous, before standing abruptly and leaving his older brother alone in the dimly lit dining room.

:::

The sound of footsteps approaching the chambers had awoken her, however, it was not her new master, it was the evening meal Kurenai had sent up.

"Quite lavish." she told the young man who was placing a plate of _motoyaki_ on the table for her. She moved to rub her eyes, but stopped herself remembering the paint.

He let out a light chuckle. "You should see what His Lordship and his family were eating, if you think this impressive."

"Are his sons home?" she inquired offhandedly.

"They are." the server told her, looking her up and down curiously. "Lord Sasuke usually retires right away, he should be up in less than an hour, if that helps."

She nodded in understanding, before settling to eat. "Do you know of the kitchen woman and the small boy that were brought here?"

The server nodded.

"Are they alright... I mean, settled in properly?"

"They were patched up by the healers, if that's what you mean, they start their work tomorrow." he replied. "Lady Mikoto wishes her household to look exceptional."

She was relieved. "Thank you for telling me."

He gave her a nod, and turned to leave before turning back to her briefly. "Is it true?

She glanced up at him with a raised brow.

"That you served a Senju lord?" he asked. "That you were there during the invasion?"

She nodded slowly in reply.

The boy looked excited. "What was it like?"

Hell.

She forced a small smile. "...What is your name?"

"Sora." he replied.

"Sora," she repeated, giving him a dismissive look. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties."

The boy took the hint and nodded before exiting, a sheepish grin on his face as he closed the doors behind him. Sakura shook her head as she ate in silence. What was it with boys being so keen to fight?

:::

She couldn't help but grow bored and perhaps a bit anxious as two hours had passed. She had already did everything Kurenei had instructed her to do. She had tidied the chambers, made tea,even spruced her make up and hair... now she was sitting on the sofa staring at the wall, legs crossed elegantly, with nothing to do but wait. The scrolls and text books along the shelves were quite tempting, she had always loved to read, and hadn't been able to enjoy the written word for years... it would be a convenient way to pass the time... Though, she didn't feel daring enough to take things that didn't belong to her... not when she knew nothing of their owner's nature.

Feeling her legs start to fall asleep, she moved to rise before she heard footsteps approach again, this time they were quiet and nimble like that of a shinobi's. She stood straighter, but did not stand, as the door was opened by whom she assumed was the man she was meant please.

Sakura inclined her head upward only to find the polite greeting she had prepared die upon her lips as a dark gaze fell upon her, awakening all of her senses in a strange and daunting way. A tall young man, no older than she, stood above her, casting a long shadow across the room and over her body. He was indeed handsome, as Kurenai had also told her, agonizingly so. Someone the bards would sing about when they sang of Uchiha beauty, with thick, ebony hair, black metallic eyes and strong yet somehow soft features... so mystically beautiful... otherworldly almost..

Sakura blinked out of her daze sharply. What did that matter? So what if he was handsome?

Torou had been handsome too.

Silent seconds passed as they both merely stared at each other. Sakura, at a loss for words, kept her eyes on him expectantly, waiting for him to do well... _something_. But, the young man remained still, hesitant, only letting his eyes wander over her slowly, carefully... looking completely lost and unsure.

She was confused.

How was it that she, the slave, was the less intimidated one between the two of them?

Perhaps he was nervous or shy? Kurenai had said he was quiet...

It certainly wasn't a matter of disapproval, however. Despite him nobly trying prove otherwise, with his reserved and guarded facade, she could see well enough that she put him on edge.

"My lord?" she whispered, having had enough with the silence and the ridiculous staring.

"Sasuke." he corrected, suddenly awake from the spell as well. His voice was far deeper than she had expected, low and caressing.

She swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry?" she inquired, confused.

"My name is _Sasuke_ , you don't need to call me anything else." he explained somewhat gruffly, finally finding the will to enter his own room, removing the quiver strapped along his back and walking past her toward a tall cabinet. "My father sent you here?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." she replied. She certainly hadn't traipsed her way here on her own accord.

He cast her a glance over his shoulder. "Just Sasuke."

His eyes trailed over her once more. "What's your name?"

"Sakura." she answered for the third time that day.

"Sakura..." he inquired for more.

"Just Sakura."

Finished with the task of returning his bow and arrows back to where they belonged, he turned to give her his full attention. "And do you know why you were you sent here, Sakura?"

"...To do anything you ask me to." she answered simply.

Didn't he already know?

He was strange, this Uchiha nursling.

"Ah." he replied quietly, before slowly starting to approach her.

She rose to her feet slowly when he stopped before her, bracing herself, knowing what would surely follow. She prayed he was gentle, just a little, she was still so sore and tired from the battle... so _exhausted_. She wasn't sure she had enough energy to meet any of his expectations. If she failed to do so she might be sent away, back to Madara. Her heart thudded against her ribs in anticipation.

But, again, he remained still, staring down at her quietly...contemplatively.

Somehow, this attention made her feel more exposed than if he had seized her and stripped her of her kimono right then and there... she found herself fidgeting under his scrutiny.

What was he looking for? What did he want? His silence and reserve were making her go out of her mind as the seconds passed. He was either supposed to take what he wanted or dismiss her, it was simple as that... but he was just staring at her with those unnerving eyes, taking in every ounce of her body and whatever else that he could... it made her want to turn away, to run into a corner and curl up in a ball. Would he not stop it?

Finally, he reached for her, and she drew in a sharp breath in... but he did not pull her in as she thought he would. Instead, he simply grasped a loose strand of her hair between his finger and thumb gently, moving it between his callous pads, as if he could dare to do nothing else, all the while keeping his gaze on her.

Confused, she searched the black depths of his eyes, trying to figure out what he was doing, what he wanted.

He was tempted, she could tell that much, she could see his desire to lean forward, to touch her further... but, she could see something else swimming in those dark waves, something that made her blood boil.

Compassion.

He _pitied_ her.

That realization made her swallow hard, made her want to smack him across the face. The last thing she needed was some privileged boy's pity, the very thought caused her jaw to lock and teeth to grit painfully. She clenched her hands tightly to keep herself from smacking away his touch . "Is there something I can do for you, my lord?" she asked, forcing her tone to remain soft and amiable, to mask the hostility she felt within.

Her question seemed to break the spell again, as he quickly released her captured hair, letting it fall freely once more, before shaking his head. "I told you, it's Sasuke... and I want you to go to bed... you must be tired."

"...Very well." she concluded, frustrated and confused, but unwilling to stand under his pitying gaze a moment longer. She finally broke their eye contact, turning her attention to the sofa to settle in.

"No." he said, making her pause. "I'll sleep there,"

She found the need to protest. "I won't deprive you of your bed, my lord."

"I thought you were here to do as I asked." he countered, moving to the washroom to undoubtedly change. "Take the bed."

"...if that's what you want." she replied, not knowing what else to do.

Once he had disappeared, she was left again in the empty bed chamber, unsure what had just transpired. After a few seconds, she began to pull out the pins from her hair with trembling fingers, letting the braids fall before unweaving them into loose curls. Kurenai had not sent up proper sleeping attire for her, she had probably assumed she would not need it, so she simply decided to sleep in the white under-dress beneath the kimono.

Slipping off the red silk, she laid it over the side of the bed to find in the morning, before slipping under the heavy sheets of the bed, wanting to be asleep before that infuriating boy returned. She was overwhelmed with the earthy, sandalwood smell that filled her senses, just as it had when Sasuke had stood before her moments before. It was strangely comforting, yet intoxicating at the same time. She turned to her side and forced her eyes to close, ignoring the alluring smell and the small tremor of rage that was still reverberating inside her.

:::

It was hard to sleep with another's presence in his room, especially when that presence was still awake laying in his bed. It was the same on missions, he couldn't sleep until he knew he was the last one awake on his squad. It took longer than expected, as if there was some unspoken competition taking place between them, but soon the girl was breathing evenly, giving in to her exhaustion. He couldn't blame her for being hesitant, she was in a strange place, after all, expected to... please a complete stranger. Sasuke turned over to stare at the ceiling, closing his eyes tightly in dread in frustration.

She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. Beautiful in a strange and mystic way that he had never seen before... like a nymph or a fairy from the story books his mother used to read to him when he was a child.

But, what struck him far more was how jaded her eyes were behind the mask of her shadowed eyes and feigned politeness. She was broken and worn... _lifeless_. As if she had lived a hundred lifetimes already, and could not bare another. They had dressed her up as a woman, but she was so young, so _small..._ How could his father have looked at the poor, miserable thing and then send her off without care to be forced upon by a stranger? How could his father think that he would ever do such a thing to her?

He lay awake for several hours into the night, unused to a sofa for a bed, nor the soft breathing of a woman sleeping close by.

* * *

 **a/n:** New story. AU set during the conflict of the Uchiha and the Senju tribes, centuries prior to the original series. I wanted to try my hand at it being Sakura who is the cold damaged one between the two and having it be Sasuke who fills her lonely existence with love. But, I wanted both of their backgrounds and story lines to be different as well. So, tell me what you think and leave a review.

For my other stories that any of you are waiting for me to update. I'm doing a story-wide cleanse of poor writing and grammar mistakes. They will be back, but only when I've spruced them up to my liking. I will try to be more active in my updates on my profile so that you all are aware.

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Sasuke: *watching Sakura* You really think she's the girl for me?**

 **Naruto: Sure, she's tons of fun, you're no fun at all. She completes you.**


	2. Chapter Two: A New Light

**A thank you to all my reviewers. Feedback makes me update. Knowing someone is reading and likes it enough to say so, or point something out, is what makes me stick with my stories.**

 **ILoveSxS - Thank you for being my first review!**

 **Wolfy-sama - Hopefully this will satisfy you. lol**

 **Lady Glitter -**

 **constancexx -**

 **ShiningSAKURAA -**

 **mymanicmarie-**

 **KholeNinja - Be prepared, Sasuke's goodness has been allowed to florish in this story, he is a sweet cinnamon roll too good for this world lol.**

 **Yami no Emi -**

 **my-cherry-sakura - *blushes* thank you!**

 **prettyinpink81 - *rubs hands together evilly* MUAHHAHAHAH! Excelllent!**

 **Sapphire love -**

 **MissKonoha- One of my favorite readers! Glad you like it!**

 **ElevatedJewel- Love your username *-***

 **bnhines93-**

 **Barbo- Yes, I'm excited about it too! I love flushing Sasuke and Sakura out as a characters. I've never had characters I've connected with so much, nor enjoy writing so well. Sasuke is especially fun to play around with when he has no avenging to do.**

 **oranmflare- I'm pretty indifferent to ItaHana, and it will probably be portrayed more as an arranged marriage type relationship in this story, but I've seen it portrayed so beautifully in other stories that it's been slowly growing on me and I've decided to test my hand with it instead of creating yet another OC for Itachi's wife. It is not a huge part of the story at all though.**

 **Chocolate Cupcake Lover-**

 **snowstorm2003-**

 **LadyMartel4000-**

 **heyarnoldfangirl-**

 **Asu-susi-chan-**

 **Malcriada-**

 **albaloo-**

 **Guest who inquired about the sexual abuse- Sakura's background will be made to light soon enough, and I don't think I'm spoiling anything when I say she was abused in her previous household, as well caught in the crossfire of a terrible battle that almost killed her. Her life has been ugly since a young age. Though, I won't get into great detail about her misfortunes, nor EVER paint it in a positive light, it is part of her back story. Just so you know, if you'd rather not continuing reading.**

 **Thank you to all my guest/anon reviewers!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Two: A New Light**

 _Kakashi pulled her along through the burning palace, nearly dislocating her arm as he did so, commanding her to hurry up and pick up her feet. That was easier said than done. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see... if he were to let go of her upper arm she knew she would fall limply to the floor and be trampled by what was left of the household staff stampeding through the halls to escape... it was a miracle she was even able to put one foot in front of the other, he should have been more grateful._

 _"We're almost out, little one." he told her, his voice suddenly calm and gentle in amidst the screams of panic. "Don't give up on me now."_

Too late _, she wanted to tell him. She already_ had _given up a long time ago._

 _In truth, she had no qualms with dying... How bad could it be, truly? It couldn't be any worse than living. If she were to die here and now, then that simply meant this was as far as she was supposed to go._

 _The silver-haired guard seemed to have other ideas, however, as he scooped her up over his shoulder the moment her legs gave out. "Don't give up, Sakura."_

 _The words rang in her ear, burning and stinging her worse than the flames licking around her ankles._

 _"Why?" she rasped out._

 _"Because, you're not done yet."_

 _Not...done...yet..._

:::

With a gasp, she was suddenly awake.

Taking in deep breaths of air, her chest rose and fell rapidly as she stared into the dark void looming over her. Clutching the sheets till her hands were pale, Sakura tried to anchor herself from the flooding memories of fire and blood that had tormented her since that terrible night.

After several minutes of concentrated will, her breathing slowly started to even out and the ceiling above her became more and more transparent in the bluish hue of the early morning light, promising the coming of the rising sun... she knew it was time for her to rise and prepare for the day.

With a shaky breath, she forced herself to be calm once more before pulling away the warm sheets from her body.

Why?

Why did he have to save her?

:::

What was she doing?

He heard her stir and rise from his bed across the room... the sun wasn't even over the horizon yet. Sasuke let out a tired groan as he sat up from the sofa, a question formed and ready on his lips, only to still in surprise, heat rising to his face. The girl was standing in the washroom across the way in nothing but a flimsy under-dress, that was doing very little to protect her modesty. Her hair was loose, falling down to the curve of her back like a waterfall reflecting the pink hues of a sunrise and her jade eyes were free of the shadowy paint that had emphasized them before.

He found his breath caught in his throat and any cohesive thought dissolve slowly from his mind. He could only watch in silence as she splashed her face clean with water from the basin. He had never seen a woman look so... _natural_ before, free of restrictive clothing, face paint, and the complex hairstyles of his clan.

He honestly found it the more appealing alternative.

Late, or technically early, as it was he thought he should order her back to bed to rest, but he didn't have it in him to disturb her. Surely, this must have been her first moment of peace in long time. So, he remained silent letting his eyes roam over the plains and valleys of her small, but surreal figure. His gaze came to rest on her eyes that had found pause to stare at her own reflection for a moment.

She was still as she looked herself over with something akin to dismissive contempt, before returning her attention back to cleansing herself. The tensity of her shoulders and the slight tremor of her hands made the corner of his lip tug downward.

He couldn't imagine what she must have been through... and he wasn't really sure he wanted to.

Finding himself unwilling to intrude upon her privacy a moment more, he turned over and laid his head back against the throw pillow... though, when sleep finally found him again, he was dreaming in color.

:::

She remembered the last time she had celebrated her birthday.

Her mother had prepared her favorite treat of _dango_ after dinner and her father had made her a beautiful set of wind-chimes, made of sea glass, to hang in her window. While so many images of her past had grown more and more hazy as the years went by, she could remember every detail of those damned wind-chimes; their color, their shapes, their smoothness, their music... she could still see and hear them so clearly.

 _A gift._

Pretty, delicate, and so very disposable.

She smoothed the sides of the sapphire-colored kimono she had been given by Kurenai to wear for the day, before sitting down beside the tea table. She wasn't sure what tea Sasuke preferred, so she made her best guess with jasmine.

She had yet to meet someone who hated jasmine tea.

Sakura had tried to mimic the way Kurenai had pinned up her hair the previous evening, but found the task far too complicated. She instead styled it the way she was most accustomed too in her previous household, pinning it half up with two decorated hair combs. That was obviously the wrong thing to do for the lady's handmaiden lifted her nose in disapproval and simply pulled out the hair-combs without a word, once Sakura had reported to her in the morning.

" _That_ style is a Senju style, foolish child." Kurenai had scolded her, making her sit so she could prepare her hair the way she had the night before. "You don't serve the Senju anymore, do you wish to be offensive?"

Not particularly, as her life depended on it.

"I meant no offence, Kurenai-san." she had offered softly, wincing in pain as her hair was gathered up above her head once more.

"...It is an honest mistake." Kurenai relented, her voice losing it's tact. "You have just arrived... tell me, how did it go last night with his lordship?"

"It went well, ma'am." she had lied.

In truth, however, she had no idea how it went last night... since nothing had really happened. Not because of any fault of her own... that she was aware of. Still, she could not tell Kurenai that, for she could still be dismissed, or worse, sent back to Madara's household for failing to please her master. She could only hope that the Uchiha boy would not complain about her and reveal her little fib.

Besides, it was not like he was displeased with her and she _had_ done everything he requested of her... so truly, she shouldn't have been so anxious about such things.

Her jade eyes drifted over to the said Uchiha boy, who was sleeping upon the sofa peacefully, albeit looking a little uncomfortable. He was too tall for it, and his feet had to be propped up over the cushioned arm. He probably did not assume he would awaken on his seventeenth birthday with neck pains... and he certainly hadn't expected to receive her, that was for certain.

However, she was still assigned to him and she would have to carry on with her tasks as best she could no matter how _unprepared_ he was. It filled her with shame to think that him sparing her last night and giving her his bed was all an act of charity.

It somehow made her feel lower than she already was, if that was even possible.

He began to stir and she immediately straightened from where she knelt beside the small table, readying to pour the tea. He sat up abruptly, and a long time ago she might have giggled at the sight of his messy bed hair sticking out in all directions. His dazed eyes fell upon her and stayed there. He looked a little surprised and confused, confirming her assumption that he never had been served by someone like her before.

"Good morning, my lord." she bowed her head, deciding to follow protocol to be on the safe side anyway. "I've prepared your tea."

"...Ah." he answered. "...um... Thank you..."

"It is one of my tasks to accomplish now." she explained when he only continued to sit and stare at her. "Though, I'm afraid I don't know which tea you prefer in the morning or how you take it."

He rose slowly from the sofa then, every move careful and calculated, before coming to sit across from her. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to show you."

To her surprise and sudden dread, he took the teapot from her hands and began to fill _her_ cup.

"N-no...I... you...uh..." now it was she that was the one who was speechless. Her usual poise and reserve shattered. What did he think he was doing? Pouring her glass? _Serving her_? Was he mad? She had once received a sound backhand across the face for spilling Lord Jiro's tea... _this_ was unheard of. Kami, if another servant were to walk past and see, she could only imagine the sound beating she would receive.

Sasuke's eyes darted up to her, confused by the panic and the sudden tension in her jaw. "What is it?"

 _What is it?_ What did he mean "what is it?"? Was he trying to get her flogged?

"T-that is my task, my lord." she managed to say, gathering her composure. "I am the one who is supposed to be serving _you_."

Honestly, how clueless was he?

Morning tea was relatively informal compared to the ceremonial tea before dinner, but still... he couldn't not have grown up the son of a nobleman without this knowledge.

To her surprise, he only shrugged and continued pouring, indifferent to her instruction and inner turmoil. "How are you supposed to know how I take my tea if I don't show you?"

"You could just tell me." she replied factually. Did he think she was simple minded?

Suddenly, he smirk at her, a boyish and teasing grin smirk that made her almost forgot her anger toward him all together.

Almost.

The concept that he was amused by something that she could easily be punished for did not leave much room for girlish admiration.

"I've thrown you completely off, haven't I?" he asked as if there was some sort of irony in that, pouring his own cup. "I'm sorry, as you can tell, I'm not used to _this_... having someone..." he trailed off, unsure how to put it politely.

Obviously not. Wait. Her jade eyes snapped up to him in surprise. Did he just... apologize? To her?

"It's your tea and chambers, sire." she replied honestly, a slight shrug rising to her shoulders. "You can do as you wish with them."

"It's Sasuke, remember." he told her, taking one of the lemon wedges and ringing it into his tea, and doing the same to hers. "Here, this is how I usually take it."

A simple enough beverage to prepare, she thought. She brought the cup to her lips and already disliked the taste of the bitter lemon mixed with the jasmine. He coughed a laugh at her twisted expression, a warm and pleasant sound that she wouldn't mind hearing again. "No good?"

"I prefer sugar in my tea." she replied, taking one of the sweets and nibbling a small bite to subdue the bitter and sour flavor.

"Ah, I see." he replied, taking a sip of his own. "I'm afraid I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

For a few minutes they ate in companionable silence, her gaze shifting between the table and the window as he continued to watch her with curious eyes.

"Did you... sleep well?" he asked, clearly embarrassed and no good at conversation.

"Yes, thank you." she replied quietly. "Though I wish you would take your bed back... surely, you did not sleep well."

"I slept fine." he told her, uncaring.

"My lord..." she began.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke," she relented, doing her best to hide her annoyance. "Perhaps there are things you wish to explain to me."

"Like what?" he asked.

She tried not to sigh. "Rules you might have for me, things you'd like me to do or not to do, your schedule, your preferences... things like that, so that I can avoid offending you."

He looked her over thoughtfully, dissecting her as he had done the night before. It unnerved her just as it did then.

When he did not answer right away, her gaze fell to the table. "For instance, is this the tea that you like to drink in the morning?" She then motioned to the windows. "Do you want me to open the drapes or keep them closed when I rise? What times do you wish me to be in your chambers? Where am I allowed to go when you're not here?"

"...I haven't put much thought into it." he admitted quietly, perhaps a bit ruefully.

Sakura did not reply, but he seemed to sense that he was making things difficult for her.

"Though, I'm certain we'll fall into an appropriate pattern over time." he assured her. "Anything else?"

"A woman and boy were also brought here." she answered immediately.

"What of them?" he asked.

"They also were from my previous household, I would like to check on them, see if they are alright." she explained, her tone careful.

"I see no problem with that."

"...And the books in these rooms... may I read them?" she asked tentatively.

"I suppose someone ought to." he replied easily, relieved to have something else to talk about. "They're mostly gifts from family members, I used to read as a child, but I'm afraid I've fallen out of habit."

Her face brightened a little at his permission and he took notice. "...You know, if it's books you want, we do have a library."

"Really?" she asked, trying to keep her excitement at bay.

"Yes...Would you like to see?" he suggested.

"Could I?"

"I'll take you after I dress." he replied, rising to his feet.

"Won't you miss breakfast with your family?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"I'll eat when my sister-in-law and nephew come to visit." he replied, going to change. "My father went to see my brother off anyway... I'll just be a moment."

She nodded and quickly went about clearing the tea table.

:::

He led her down the halls toward the library, finding that he had to slow his long strides in order for her to keep up with him, and that he had to glance behind him every few steps to make sure he hadn't lost her. It was probably against what she was instructed, but it would have been easier if she could just walk alongside him, instead of following behind him three steps.

Entering the library, he turned to find the girl's eyes wide and bright at the sight of the high oak shelves and the countless books and scrolls burdened upon them. Their library was one of the finest in the family, nearly a century old now. Her mouth hung open as she crossed the threshold in a way that made him smile slightly. He couldn't really share her fascination, they were just books after all, meant for study and not much else, but he found it pleasing to see how excited she was about them.

"Adequate?" he asked her as she remained by the doorway staring.

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes traveling over every volume. "Very much so."

He tilted his head, wondering why she hadn't ventured any further. "You can take a few... if you want."

Her bright eyes finally found cause to leave the books to meet his gaze, widening even further in surprise.

"...Though, in order for that to happen, you'd have to actually come in."

She did then, with tentative steps, moving toward the tower of books as if approaching something sacred. "I can borrow... anything?"

"Anything." he shrugged, looking up at the collection, trying to see what she was seeing. To him this was just another cold and empty room in his life. "What do you like to read?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully, perhaps a little unsure as where to begin, reaching out to touch the spine of a large red volume. "Are there books on medicine?"

"Were you a healer?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Of course not." she said, a scoff escaping her lips without her consent. "I mean, no, I wasn't... I just have an interest."

"Well, I think we may have some, there are not very many healers in my family." he replied, heading toward where he thought the books on science were kept. He watched in slight amusement as she found the dozen or so medical texts without his help and browsed through excitedly, standing on her tiptoes to reach a volume that had piqued her interest best.

"Here." he couldn't help but grin, reaching past her to grab the desired book, after watching a few of her failed attempts.

It was a book of medical-nin jutsu.

"Thank you." she murmured quietly, taking the offered book. "Are you sure the Lord and Lady won't be upset if I take this?"

"I'm sure." he replied. "The only one who really read was my brother, and he doesn't live here anymore, so help yourself."

She nodded in understanding, hugging the book to herself. "If you're sure then."

"You can take a few more, if you want." Sasuke told her. "No one will miss them."

The girl shook her head. "No, that's alright. This will keep me occupied enough for a while."

"Alright, then." he replied, wanting to keep the light in her eyes kindled. "Let's return it to my chambers... were you shown the gardens?"

She shook her head again.

"Well, you should learn your way around the grounds."

She nodded then, and Sasuke thought that he saw her smile faintly. A real smile, not one that she was forced to make...but he couldn't be sure as it happened so quickly.

"Come on, then." he told her, surprised to find that he wanted to make her smile like that again.

* * *

 **a/n:** They're cute!

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Sakura: It's okay, I know you think I'm gorgeous.**

 **Sasuke: What? I don't think you're gorgeous.**

 **Sakura: *singing* You think I'm gorgeous, you want to _kiss_ me, you want to _hug_ me...**

 **Sasuke: ...**

 **Sakura: *still singing*You want _love_ me, you to _hug_ me, you want to _smooch_ me. **


	3. Chapter Three: Aftermath

**_Another thanks to my reviewers... You're all so awesome! lol_**

 **ILoveSxS-**

 **uchihasakura23- Format wouldn't let me add the "."s to your user name. FF is weird!**

 **MayhemBunny-**

 **DarqueDeath4444-**

 **snowstorm2003- Hmm... Narutoish Sasuke? LOL! I was going more for a Sakuraish and/or young Sasukeish personality. But, yeah, they're all similar; cheerful, hopeful and loving, so I can see that. Sasuke's the emotionally stable (albeit naive) one between he and Sakura in this story, she's the cold, damaged and guarded one. But, we'll see some essence of both their canon selves as well. Herm...Sakura unfortunately was a slave most of her life and has been denied the ability to kick ass like she can in canon, but worry not, she'll manage to kick ass anyway. She is a victim to a man's world, but she's no damsel.**

 **RobinSparkelz-**

 **crazymel2008- Trust me, Sakura's heart is not even close to being open or trusting enough to love anyone at this point. She might be glad for a little peace after going through such an ordeal, but that's about it.**

 **Yamora Love n Friendship-**

 **constancexx- Sasuke's character is based a lot when he was a young sweetie pie, pre-massacre, with a little dash of genin and adult Sasuke too. Alternate, but hints of canon is what I like to try and maintain when I write AUs.**

 **KholeNinja- Sasuke really was such a sweetheart pre-massacre and it makes me so sad that the tragedy of his life left little room for that to florish within him. But, seeing that he still managed to find goodness and light inside himself after enduring such terrible things still is quite amazing.**

 **Kahna-**

 **NekoMataDemon- Slow burning is always the best with romance, I agree!**

 **lovesasusakuforever-**

 **my-cherry-sakura-**

 **yukishakura- While I like to play with character's personalities in AUs, cold and aloof Sasuke is always my favorite too! We'll get bits and pieces of him in this story. He's still got angsty older brother issues to deal with and I don't think it can't stay peaceful in the Uchiha home forever.**

 **MoonTsukubame-**

 **reader131313-**

 **Anissa-**

 **Meemy-Chan-**

 **NekoMataDemon-**

 **xxxFlamingWingsxxx-**

 **ALL GUESTS!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Three: Aftermath**

 _"My mother said that you and I can pick any flower at the stand we want!" Ino gushed excitedly, pulling along the quiet girl she had taken under her wing toward the hoard of flowers that her father had just put on display. The village was in the midst of it's summer festival and the Yamanka family seemed keen on filing every home with a wreath or bouquet._

 _"...You really like flowers." Sakura mused quietly, as the blonde looked over each one of the blossoms thoughtfully and great purpose._

 _"So should you!" Ino laughed. "You're named after one, after all."_

 _The little rosette shrugged in reply, she had never really given them much thought if she was honest. "They're alright, I guess."_

 _"Well, we'll need to find the perfect ones to wear in our hair for the festival." Ino told her, bossy as ever. "I think something white, like a jasmine or an orchid, would look really pretty on you."_

 _"Really?" Sakura asked curiously._

 _Her? Pretty?_

 _She doubted a flower would magically make that happen. Unlike Ino, she wasn't a real beauty... she was just funny looking; with a noticeably large forehead, eyes too big for her face, a scrawny figure, and of course a peculiar shade of hair that she inherited from her father's family._

 _"I want a rose!" Ino exclaimed. "They're my favorite! Here, smell their perfume is so sweet!"_

 _Before Sakura knew what was happening, a large red rose was thrust up her nose, forcing her to inhale the waxy petals._

 _"Don't they smell amazing!?" Ino asked, moving to cut the stem so that she could wear the flower in her pale blonde tresses. "How do I look?" she asked as she placed it behind her ear. "Does it make me look beautiful?"_

 _Sakura nodded shyly in reply. It really did._

 _"What's your favorite flower?" Ino asked her. "I bet we have it here, we have all the best flowers."_

 _She shrugged again. "I don't really have one."_

 _"Well, look around," Ino commanded her, putting a hand over her heart proudly. "I know all their names so I can tell you."_

 _Sakura sighed, turning to the cart to evaluate the different blossoms. They were all so beautiful that it was hard to choose... However, the white and delicate petals of a tall-stemmed bloom caught her attention. Tentatively, she brushed her fingers over the delicate flower, unsure what was so fascinating about it compared to the others._

 _It just felt special._

 _"That's a acteae daffodil." Ino told her, raising a finger knowingly. "It's really pretty, isn't it? They are the only daffodils to bloom in June and they survive the harshest of winters... is that the one you want? Here, let me cut it for you!"_

 _Sakura watched as the blonde trimmed the steam without another word, before she laced the white flower into her pink hair, smiling triumphantly. "I was right, white is perfect for your hair. You look so darling!"_

 _"I do?" she asked dumbly._

 _"Yeah." Ino replied. "Don't believe me? Come see!"_

 _Before she could protest, Ino was pulling her toward the stand across the street, that was selling a tall changing mirror. "See!?"_

 _Sakura was surprised when she saw herself. Somehow that little flower in her hair did make her a little more pretty after all... maybe not as beautiful as Ino with the large red rose in her hair, but still, a small smile found it's way on her face. "I guess you're right."_

 _"Well, you can't go wrong with a daffodil." Ino went on. "But, roses are still my favorite. They mean love!"_

 _Sakura blinked. Flowers had meaning too? "What do daffodils mean?"_

 _"New beginnings!" Ino exclaimed. "Silly girl, for having such a big forehead you really don't know a whole lot, do you!?"_

 _"Sakura!" her mother's voice sounded from across the street._

 _Sakura turned to see the golden-haired woman standing in the doorway of their small cottage. "I'm here, Mama."_

 _"Come inside, right now!" Haruno Mizuki ordered, turning her gaze to the small blonde girl beside her even smaller daughter. "You too, Ino! Go along home, Lord Jiro's men are coming. Hurry, now!"_

 _"But, Mama!" Sakura complained. "Can't I stay and play with Ino just a little longer."_

 _"You do as I say when I say it, child!" Mizuki commanded, her hands rising to her hips._

 _The sound of approaching horses sounded through the streets then, sending the Haruno woman across the street to scoop her daughter up into her arms and carry her back to the safety of their home. "It is not safe out here, do you hear me?"_

 _"Yes, Mama." Sakura replied, suddenly frightened. "I'm sorry."_

 _The child's jade eyes peered over her mother's shoulder to see Ino's own mother had left her kitchen to usher her daughter into the Yamanka home as well. In fact, the streets were suddenly in a uproar as all the people began to hurry away into their homes or shops, quick to lock the doors and close the shudders._

 _Only seven-years-old, the child didn't know why everyone hid away every time Lord Jiro's soldiers marched through the streets, nor did she know why her mother always shut her up in her room, never letting her out until the next morning._

 _To her dread, the pretty daffodil Ino had given her suddenly slipped from her ear, falling to the dirt path below. "Mama, wait!" she cried. But it was too late. Mizuki had carried her into the house a moment later, locking the door behind them._

:::

Since it was the end of July, the pretty red roses in the Uchiha's magnificent garden were starting to dry and wilt... the sight of it made Sakura rather melancholy.

 _Ino..._

"Are you coming?" she heard Sasuke ask her.

She turned to see that her master had gotten ahead by several yards, waiting for her under a wooden arch way. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my lord, sorry." she answered. "I suppose my mind just got away from me."

She hurried, moving her feet as best she could in the heels she had been made to wear. Her long sapphire gown, while beautiful, was not very practical for trekking though the grassed terrain. When she caught up with Sasuke he silently offered her his forearm, as he had been taught, to help her keep her balance as she walked.

"Thank you." she murmured, hating her restrictive dress and shoes, remembering the lithe red dress she had worn as a child, that permitted her legs to run through the streets of the Senju village... back when she was free.

Before they could continue on, a happy youthful voice called down the pathway.

" _Ojisan_!"

"Oh boy," Sasuke sighed, turning to look over his shoulder.

Sakura followed her lord's example and inclined her head to see a dark haired boy running down the stone pathway excitedly. The child shared a remarkable resemblance to Sasuke, and Sakura could only assume that this was the nephew he had spoken of earlier.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Sasuke!" the child cried as he reached them, jumping into the air and expecting to be caught. Sasuke managed to live up to the rambunctious boy's expectations, albeit a bit ungracefully, before lifting him to his level.

"Kaizen," he spoke sternly, though Sakura could detect fondness in the Uchiha's tone. "How many times has your mother and father told you not to run through here on your own?"

"Too many." a new voice replied, making Sakura lift her head to see a lovely brown-haired woman approaching with a red _wagasa_ in her hand to ward off the heat of the summer sun. She had kind brown eyes and red paint adorning her cheeks in the form of two slender triangles. An acknowledgment to her clansmen, no doubt. "I think he's too much like his uncle was when he was young to be good at listening."

"Afternoon, Hana." Sasuke greeted, lowering his nephew to the ground, only for the boy to try and tackle him at his legs. Sasuke seemed far too used to such low and surprising attacks, however, and easily put the child in a harmless headlock with ease.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." the woman smiled, her eyes wandering over to Sakura curiously, before turning back to her brother-in-law. "We were going to wait for you back at the house, but Kaizen couldn't keep his patience."

"He never can." Sasuke smiled lightly, ruffling the giggling boy's dark and wild locks.

"We have a present for you, Uncle Sasuke!" Kaizen told him, once Sasuke released him. "Papa left it for you before he went on his mission!"

"Oh, really?" Sasuke asked, feigning excitement.

"Yes, I left it back at the house with your mother." Hana replied.

"Hey, who is she?" Kaizen asked, finally taking note of Sakura, who had been standing quietly to the side, his eyes growing round in bafflement and interest.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to introduce the young woman beside him. "This is Sakura. She's..."

"Yes, Itatchi informed me." Hana finished for her brother-in-law, her tone suddenly guarded, before giving the shortere woman a kind, but forced smile. "A pleasure, miss."

Sakura could sense Hana's disapproval, whether it was toward her or toward her kind in general. It was alright though, this was the kind of recognition the slave girl was used to dealing with, she shared her sentiment.

"You're pretty!" Kaizen told her factually, reaching a hand to feel the silk of her sapphire gown. Sakura couldn't stop her small smile from growing slightly bigger at the boy's sweetness. "Thank you." she whispered softly.

"Kaizen doesn't really understand boundaries just yet." Hana told her, taking her son by the hand and ushering him away from the girl as if she was some form of poisonous plant. "Come on, Kai, Grandmother and Grandfather are waiting for us back at the house... you wouldn't want to miss the _dango_."

"Come on, Uncle Sasuke!" Kaizen cried, then pointed at Sakura. "And you too, lady! Let's go!"

Sasuke grinned at his nephew before tapping two fingers against his forehead. "Go ahead, we'll be along soon."

Sakura watched as the woman and her son went on back toward the manor hand-in-hand, before turning back to Sasuke.

"Kaizen's a bit of a whirlwind." the Uchiha told her. "Sorry if he startled you."

"No, of course not." Sakura replied with a shake of her head, before turning her gaze back to the manor. "I don't want to keep you from your family, I can manage on my own."

"No, I should walk you back, they can wait a moment." he told her. "It's easy to get lost out here."

"...If that's what you want." she replied, retaking his arm when it was offered to her.

:::

"My goodness," Mikoto mused, leaning against the railing of the patio balcony, looking out toward the gardens where she could see her younger son escorting the slave girl Fugaku had been given. "She is quite beautiful, as you said."

"Hn," Fugaku hummed in agreement, coming to stand beside his wife as they awaited Hana and Kaizen to return for the midday meal. "She'll be good for Sasuke, help him mature and perhaps remedy his loneliness."

Mikoto could not help but smile ruefully to herself. There was more reasons for the arrangement than just that and they both knew it. "Perhaps... Though I'm afraid he won't know quite what to do with her, he's always been so shy and aloof when it comes to women."

"He's still a boy in many ways." Fugaku concluded. "However, this is a fortunate turn of events for the girl."

"How do you mean?" Mikoto asked, turning her attention to him.

"She was a member of Lord Jiro's household before she was taken here." Fugaku explained. "He was a tyrant and his son was said to be half mad."

"The poor child." Mikoto murmured, looking back out to the garden. "There is always war in the Senju villages... how docile everything must seem to her here."

:::

Sasuke led the girl out of the garden and then to the west side of the house where the stables resided.

"The boy you spoke of should be on duty this time of day," Sasuke explained, before pointing to a servant's back door entrance. "And right through there leads to the kitchen, if you still wish to check up on your companions."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

"I'll just be a few hours." he told her. "If you need to find your way back to my chambers..."

"I'll ask someone, my lord." Sakura nodded again. "Please go, be with your family."

"Sakura-san?"

The Uchiha turned to see a boy, about nine or ten years old, carrying two pales of water from the well. The child was thin, too thin for the clothes he was given, with thick brown curls and dark hazel eyes.

"Taijo." Sakura sighed in relief.

The boy dared to lower his buckets and sprint toward them, embracing Sakura around her middle, like a child would his mother. Sasuke looked between them in silent contemplation, taken aback by their familiarity. The stable master took notice and opened his mouth to scold the child, but Sasuke raised his hand to stop him, permitting the boy a moment.

Sakura ran a hand through his locks comfortingly. "Foolish boy, don't be so impulsive, you'll get yourself into trouble... how are you?" She pulled away to look him over, pleased to see that he had been taken to the healers and his burns had been seen to. "You look much better than yesterday."

"Yeah, well, so do you." Taijo replied factually. "...It's nicer here."

"So it seems." Sakura admitted.

"Have you seen Maemi?" the boy asked.

"No, not yet," the young woman replied. "I've been given permission to check on her though, I'm just on my way."

The boy then noticed Sasuke, immediately recognizing him as an Uchiha, and was quick to chastise himself. "Forgive me, my lord, I'll get back to my work, I promise."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reassure the boy he wasn't in any trouble, but Taijo had already took off back to the buckets and his task. The child was even more shellshocked than Sakura. What hell had they been through?

"Listen and stay out of trouble!" Sakura called after him. "And make sure you eat everything you're given!"

"Ay!" the boy called back to her.

Sasuke stared after him for a moment, long after Sakura turned to him to apologize for the boy's brash behavior.

"Was it only the three of you?" Sasuke interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, my lord?"

"That made it?" he explained, turning back to her. "After what happened?"

Sakura avoided his gaze, lowering her own to the ground. "Many of us made it out, my lord, not as many survived the shinobi on the outside... But then, Taijo has always been alone."

Sasuke did not know what to say.

"I don't wish to keep you, my lord." Sakura told him, bowing her head, leaving the young Uchiha alone with his thoughts... with guilt, not for any of his own crimes... but for the crimes of his family.

:::

 _"Come on, wake up." Kakashi ordered her, smacking her face lightly back to consciousness._

 _Sakura inhaled as she woke, only to choke on the smoke in the air and begin wheezing harshly. The guard was quick to cover her mouth with his gloved hand to silence her. "Shh... we're not out the woods yet."_

 _He lifted her by the waist suddenly, moving her to where she assumed was a more secure location, before settling her against the wall of an ally. Sakura tried to stifle her coughing, but the smoke in her lungs gave her no choice. She shot forward then, burying her face into the shinobi's shoulder to muffle the sound._

 _"Easy," she heard him say, as he brought up a hand to the back of her head to comfort her. "It's going to be alright."_

 _She wanted to roll her eyes at his ability to remain optimistic... Telling her everything was going to be alright, even when all hell was breaking loose around them. She didn't know if he was delusional or just felt the need to lie._

 _It had been almost three years since she had last seen him and he hadn't changed in the slightest._

 _When his hand came to rest on the back of her neck, she felt him stiffen at the feel of her latest lashing. It was still open and burning, and she couldn't help but wince at his touch. Kakashi followed the wound down, through the tear in her dress, to her lower back, before pulling away to see blood soaking his glove._

 _"What's this?" he asked her, his voice low and angry. "Did he do this to you?"_

 _Sakura didn't answer._

 _Kakashi growled wrathfully. "As if leaving you for dead wasn't enough, that fucking bastard."_

 _Sakura raised her head from his shoulder to bark out a hollow laugh. As if that was the worst thing Torou had done to her. "I don't know, I considered it a favor."_

 _"Enough." he scolded. "I'm not letting you die, nor am I putting up with that... I'll give you another minute and then we're moving again."_

:::

"Thoughtful of Itachi." Fugaku mused, glancing over his younger son's shoulder at the beautiful silver katana his brother had left behind for him. It was one of Itachi's older ones from his early days as an ANBU agent... one that Sasuke had always wanted.

Sasuke nodded mutely.

It was perfect.

It was perfect and he hated it for being so.

He hated Itachi for always being absent in his life yet managing to know him so well. He hated him for not being there for him, not being there for their mother, for Hana or Kai... but most of all, he hated what his brother was doing to himself.

Always taking the weight of the world on his shoulders, letting himself be tormented by the conflict of their clan and the Senju, yet never seeking any solace from his family.

"I'm sure it will be a useful addition to your arsenal." his father told him, his tone dismissive as always.

"Yes, sir." Sasuke nodded tersely.

"...Your brother has been quite distant lately." Fugaku commented after a pause. "Has he said anything to you? Before he left, perhaps?"

Sasuke held back a sigh... It was always like this, he was always stuck between their feuding.

There was always prodding for information or ranting on both ends.

"No, he didn't, Father." he replied. "He never tells me anything."

* * *

 **a/n:** Uchihas and their family drama...

 **And now a segment of misplaced quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Kiba: Yeah c'mon, Hinata, what are you waiting for!? Bust um' out! Make 'em dance!**

 **Hinata: No.**

 **Kiba: *singing in the tune of 'Let My People Go'* Let your boobies show!**

 **Naruto: Okay, I'm sorry, pal. But, the party in my wife's sweater is a private event and I'm the bouncer.**

 **Sakura: *sticks a thumb at Hinata's chest* Yeah, dude, I think these the bouncers.**

 **Naruto: Okay, can we stop talking about my wife's breasts?**


	4. Chapter Four: In Enemy Territory

**Cassandra Echizen- Your wish is my command! More Sasuke and Sakura interaction! Hope you'll like it!**

 **Meemy-Chan- Sasuke really** _ **is**_ **quite the gentleman in this series! I have to stop myself picturing him wearing a cravat.**

 **lovesasusakuforever- I agree, poor Sakura!**

 **Dieinhappiness- I don't know if Sarada will be in this story. I'd think she'd appear in an epilogue, if at all. It's way too early to tell.**

 **SasuSakuKawaii- Yes, Sakura's past is very tragic, it is very difficult for me to write. The thing is that Sakura is such an emotionally strong and enduring character... it would take A LOT to make her give up on life and love. But, things will get better for her, don't worry!**

 **ILoveSxS- I know! Those Uchiha brothers are always having issues!**

 **Azolenia- Thank you so much! We'll see, Sasuke's got a pretty level head most of the time. lol**

 **RobinSparkelz- Thank** _ **you**_ **for reading ;)**

 **Asami Roninn-Thank you!**

 **littlepocky- Thanks again for pointing out the chapter problem! Glad you liked Ch.3!**

 **Waterlilly333- Kakashi is a Senju guard. He worked under Lord Jiro, whom Sakura served.**

 **MissKonoha- Sasuke's reaction to Sakura's history will really be something when the truth comes out. Kakashi might just make an appearance in the future. I have yet to write a Naruto story where Kakashi doesn't weasel his way in as a main character.**

 **KholeNinja- Thanks!**

 **ElevatedJewel- Thank you! Sort of funny, I based the Uchiha family a lot on the Crawleys from Downton Abbey for this story. They are forged by the wealth and customs of their status and time, but they are also good people deep down.**

 **rui- Hope this gives a little more on Sakura's past. It will be revealed gradually throughout the story.**

 **Anissa- Going to work on my other Naruto stories eventually, they are in need of maintenance at the moment. You can always check my profile for updates on what's going on with them.**

 **meganmegoo- I am more of a fan of canon stories myself as well, but I also like to write AUs for some reason... guess it gives me more freedom to play around. I'm sure glad you stopped by to read it. Thank you! I usually update when I can manage and when the creative juices are flowing... Also, when I get enough reviews to know that people are actually reading and liking the story. This story has got some pretty good fuel in my brain and has been getting great feedback, so I should update more regularly than I do with other stories. Fingers crossed!**

 **ALL Guests- Thank you!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Four: In Enemy Territory**

 _"I'm hungry, Papa." Sakura complained, tugging at her father's sleeve as he prepared a fire in their small furnace._

 _"I know, sweet girl." Haruno Kizashi replied, tucking his child's rosy locks behind her ear. "But, I'm afraid that's all we have for tonight... But wait, I think..." with a quick switch of his hand a red hard-candy appeared from behind the child's ear, making her squeal excitedly._

 _"For me?" she asked hopefully._

 _"Of course," Kizashi smiled. "No one loves sweet things as much as you do."_

 _Sakura grinned before taking the candy and popping it in her mouth. It was delicious! She couldn't remember the last time her father had managed to bring home such a treat._

 _"You spoil that child." Mebuki shook her head as she closed the blinds to their cottage for the night. "It's late, say goodnight to your father and go to bed, Sakura."_

 _The little girl obeyed, kissing her father's cheek. "Goodnight, Papa, I love you."_

 _"I love you, cherry blossom."_

 _She then went and hugged her mother around her middle. "Goodnight, Mama."_

 _"Yes, yes." her mother sighed, turning in her daughter's embrace to kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight, my little imp, take your mischief upstairs with you."_

 _Sakura giggled, secretly loving to annoy her stern mother, before she made her way up the stairs._

 _However, the hushed tone of her parents voices that she heard once she was out of sight, made her pause in her step._

 _"They'll be coming tomorrow morning, first thing." said her mother, an anxious tone to her voice, that made Sakura creep closer to the wall to listen._

 _"I know, Mebuki, I know." Kizashi replied._

 _"Will there be enough?"_

 _"We can only hope... it's the last of what we have." the tired man replied. "I'm not sure how we'll manage next month."_

 _"We will somehow." Mebuki replied determinedly. "We always do."_

:::

"Maemi," Sakura called out when she spotted the familiar, graying redhead woman bustling about among the maids.

"Well, if it ain't the princess!" the plucky woman cried, making her way to inspect the girl. "What are you doing down here? This is no place for those silks of yours, they'll be stained in less than a minute."

"I'll be careful... I see they've put you right to work."

"And you." the older woman replied. "I've prayed all night that you've been treated kindly, you and the boy."

"I've just seen Taijo in the stables, he's well enough." Sakura informed her, spotting a little girl by the fireplace, scrubbing it clean. She turned her gaze quickly, casting away unwanted memories.

"And what about you?"

"Better." she spoke honestly. "...It's strange to find more decency in enemy territory."

"Oh, child." Maemi sighed, taking Sakura's hand into hers and patting it gently. "Not every place in the world is a battlefield, and not every person intends to do you harm."

Sakura didn't reply. She wasn't sure she could believe that.

"There is nothing left of our old lives now, nothing at all." the older woman told her. "You only have horizon ahead of you now, my girl."

:::

Sasuke returned to his chambers as soon as the evening meal was finished, content to find that Sakura did find her way back to his chambers on her own. She was sitting on the window seat, lost in the book she had borrowed, using the evening sun as a source of light and warmth. The sight was quite endearing.

While she was unaware, he let himself watch her for a moment... still finding her sudden presence in his life both strange and surreal. He disdained the notion that she belonged to him... yet, contrarily, he found himself pleased she was there.

He felt guilty for that.

He felt that he had no right to admire the way the golden light from the window illuminated her ivory skin, nor the intrigue in her jade eyes, nor how she bit her lower lip in puzzlement.

No, he had no right.

To have survived Madara's army, only to be a slave again... his slave... It wasn't fair.

Surely, she resented him.

"My lord?" she had discovered his presence and closed her book to rise respectfully.

The young Uchiha blinked out of his thoughts, feeling his ears glowing red behind the shield of his forelocks. "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

"Forgive me," she apologized. "It's just so strange not to."

He nodded in understanding, not pressing her any further on the matter. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Kurenei-san saw to that."

"Good." he replied, beginning to remove the first layer of his dinner attire, giving something for his hands to do. "...How is the book?"

"A little advanced." she confessed, holding the volume to her. "It's been quite a while since I've read something... but I'm enjoying it."

"I see." he nodded. "...And, were you able to find the kitchen woman?"

"Yes, I was." Sakura told him. "Thank you."

A silence stretched over them then as Sasuke found he had nothing more to inquire about... nothing more to stall with.

Sakura tilted her head at him, sensing that he was a little lost on what to say next. "Did you enjoy your birthday, my lor... Sasuke?"

"I did." he replied. "...For the most part, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it." she told him, her gaze falling on the sheathed katana from Itachi. "That's a beautiful sword... was it a gift?"

Sasuke glanced down at it before nodding shortly, and moved to place it in his weapons cabinet with the rest of his arsenal. He could sense the well-hidden contempt in her voice and he knew why it was there.

She and the sword had too much in common.

"From my brother." he answered stiffly. "Yet another attempt to make up for his absences."

Still, he was quite excited for the chance to take the blade on his upcoming mission. He would be quite the envy on his squad... Wait, the mission... He turned his head back to her.

"I have a mission tomorrow." he told her, unsure.

Strangely, he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone.

"Yes, I know." she spoke, confused by the concern in his voice. "Kurenei-san informed me."

"Ah." he replied. "I was just..."

"There is plenty for me to do in your absence, sir." she informed him. "You don't need to worry about me being idle."

"That's not what I..." he sighed, at a loss for words. "Never mind... I'll be changing." He informed her, gathering the night clothes that were waiting for him along the bed.

He felt her eyes on him as he retreated into the washroom, and he could still feel hot blood pulsing straight to his ears.

:::

 _"Stay here," Kakashi ordered her, placing the girl into the small cellar he had found beneath a trap door in the village blacksmith's shop. "Stay here, and don't you dare come out." He moved then to leave, making Sakura panic and grab the sleeve off his his wrist forcefully._

 _"Don't!" she cried._

 _"Sakura..."_

 _"Don't go out there!" she begged him, feeling tears rim in the corner of her eyes."You just came back!"_

 _He did_ not _just save her life to abandon her and go die. "Please, don't!"_

 _"I'll come back for you."_

 _She knew he was lying. They always lied. Everyone._

 _"There's too many Uchiha out there, don't leave." she whispered, clinging to his arm. "Everyone always leaves, please don't leave!"_

 _"My comrades need my help, little one." he explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Just like you, I won't leave them to die."_

 _With some reluctance, the shinobi pried himself away from her grip, and climbed out of the hidden nook. "I'll be back."_

 _"...No you won't." Sakura whispered, leaning her head back against the wall of the cellar, as the trap door closed above her._

 _And, for the first time in years, she cried._

:::

When Sasuke returned to his chambers, after taking a few hours to prepare for his journey and mission the next morning, he found Sakura sitting on the sofa, dressed for bed, a determined look on her face.

He could already guess the argument she had prepared.

"You're not sleeping there." he told her simply, trying valiantly to keep his eyes on hers, and not allow them to venture any lower. She was dressed in a nearly-sheer, white jinbei _,_ that he could only assume was meant to entice as well as it was meant to be comfortable. Her pale pink hair was loose again as well, spilling over the side of her shoulder like a silk curtain... Suddenly, his throat was dry.

"But, my lord..." she rose to her feet, showing that the night attire fit her ill, as her sleeve began to slip from her right shoulder... Kurenei must have lent her one of her old ones.

"You're _not_ sleeping there." he told her stubbornly.

"You're too tall for it," she told him. "It will be better suited for me."

"I believe this is my decision to make." he said finally. "Is it not?"

She let a sigh escape her. "Yes... but I don't wish to deprive you of what's yours every night."

Sasuke could feel a blush climbing up the back of his neck. While he was determined about that night particularly, he was unsure of future sleeping arrangements... his bed was more than large enough for the both of them... but then, he was having a difficult enough time thinking straight while he stood in a close proximity to her... he was unsure if he could trust himself if she were to rest her head beside him.

It was shameful enough that she was forced with him against her will, he couldn't bare to take anything more from her.

He _wouldn't_.

"Perhaps, I should arrange a bed to be sent for you." he suggested.

"No, please!" she exclaimed immediately, making him start. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

She was quick to regain composure, but was still quite upset. "I'm sorry, but please don't do that, my lord... I understand if you don't find me adequate, but..."

"That's not what..."

She pressed on regardless. "If you send for a bed for me, my lord, they'll think I don't pleas... that I am unable to perform my duties, and then I'll be dismissed. If that's what you want I..."

"It's not." he insisted moving to stand before her, feeling his heart begin to race. "That's not it."

She stared up at him, startled and confused. "Then what is it?"

"I... I don't know." he replied, unable to explain himself, feeling horribly cornered by the simple question. "But, I won't have you sent away, that's not what I meant."

"Perhaps... if I knew what you wanted..." she tried.

He sighed tiredly. "I just want you to take the bed."

Sakura exhaled in defeat.

Though she could hardly call it a defeat, for she had secretly longed for it's comfort and earthy smell throughout the day.

:::

 _It had been too long._

 _Sakura jolted awake, gasping for life once more as she realized that she had drifted unconscious while waiting for Kakashi to return. Golden light leaked through the cracks of the trap door, telling her that it was morning._

 _The uproar of the thunderous battle was now replaced with a devastating silence that made the girl's skin crawl._

 _Making a decision, she moved to push the trap door open, only to have it lay heavily back in it's place, sending her down against the cellar floor roughly. Determined, she rose without a care and tried again. How she wished that she was stronger as she struggled to push herself free._

 _What was weighing on the door so heavily?_

 _With as much strain as she could muster, she pushed forward until whatever was against the door rolled off, allowing it to spring open. She coughed, smoke still poisoning her lungs as she began to climb out of her hiding spot eagerly._

 _Upon her ascension, she let out a frightened cry as she found what it was that had prevented her escape. Staring at her with soulless eyes was the corpse of the blacksmith's wife, rigid with death, a spear rammed through her stomach._

 _Sakura reeled, feeling bile rise up as she stumbled backward in horror and from the suffocating odor. She turned over and retched the little that was left in her stomach, trembling in sickness and in dread._

 _A small eternity later, she forced herself to stop heaving, and rose unsteadily to her feet. Half of the smithy was collapsed, leaning ominously over her, making her quick to retreat out into the streets._

 _Wincing when the bright morning sun hit her eyes, and nearly falling over again, she was met with the site of rubble, smoke, ash and numerous bodies sprawled out around her, soldiers and civilians alike... there was nothing left..._

 _Nothing except for the few lonely figures that swayed awkwardly around like herself, dazed in the aftermath of the traumatic battle, like billowing weeds crawling up after a terrible drought._

 _However, in the next moment, the sound of horses galloping shook the wasteland, breaking the silence, making the survivors cry out in fear. "It's the Uchiha!" Someone screamed. "Coming this way!"_

 _Sakura felt her heart twist anxiously as she forced her legs to move, to run... She stumbled to the ground before scrambling back to her feet, racing desperately toward the chance to live,_ _Kakashi's words echoing in her head._

"You're not done yet."

 _However, her struggles proved to be in vain as she heard the Uchiha shinobi advance her quickly and, before she knew it, she felt a pair of large hands take hold of her arms forcefully._

 _"No!" she cried out, kicking and thrashing, as the shinobi easily tackled her into submission. "Let go of me!"_

 _"Got another one, Captain." she heard her captor call, as she was dragged to her feet._

 _"Ah, and what a pretty one."_

 _Sakura let out a cry as the ninja holding her pulled back her hair roughly, forcing her to look into the captain's cold, dark eyes. He rode upon a dark steed and peered down at her with an uneasy grin, the blood of the Senju still staining his leather armor._

 _"She came out of the smithy, want me to kill her?"_

 _"No," the captain decided. "She's no Senju."_

 _He effortlessly dismounted his horse and approached her, leaning in close to inspect her while the survivors around her were cutdown. "Not even a civilian, are you? Must be one of Jiro's little whores."_

 _Sakura said nothing, keeping her gaze locked with his indigently._

 _"Throw her in with the other slaves," the captain ordered. "We'll present them to Lord Madara at his palace when we bring word of our victory."_

 _The very name of Madara sent her struggling against her captor as he led her away to the caged wagon, where she could see others who had been rounded up as well. "No! No! Let go of me! Kakashi!_ Kakashi _!"_

:::

"Kakashi!"

The girl's shrill cry woke Sasuke from his slumber, making him reach for the kunai he always kept on his person. Poised and ready for a fight, he was met with only the darkness of his chambers, and the winds whistling sharply through the partially open window. Startled and confused, he turned to see Sakura across the room struggling beneath the sheets, writhing as if in pain.

"...Sakura?" he called, his brows furrowed.

He rose to his feet and was by her side in the next moment. Her face was frighteningly pale, a sheen layer of sweat glistening over her white brow. What was wrong with her? A nightmare?

"No!" she cried in her sleep, her arms and legs flailing wildly. "Let go of me!"

"Sakura!" he called, instinctively reaching for her shoulder. "...Wake up!"

She struggled against his hold. "No! Stop!"

"Sakura!"He shook her firmly, forcing her into consciousness.

Her green eyes snapped open then and at the sight of him she let out a frightened cry. Lurching away from his touch, she began to cower back as far as the headboard would let her, holding both of her pale arms up to shield herself from him. A trained reaction that deeply troubled him. He stood in stunned silence staring at her. Was she... afraid of _him_? Did she think that he would harm her?

" _Sakura_." he spoke, his voice softening, reaching for her. "It's alright..."

"Stay back, _please_." she begged him, still a victim to her mind.

Wordlessly, he placed a knee on the bed to reach out a hesitant hand unsure what to do or say. "I'm...I'm not going to hurt you."

A silent moment later, the frightened girl peeked her gaze out from behind the shelter of her arms to look at him, slowly coming around.

"It's alright." he repeated, hoping she was beginning to calm down. "You were dreaming... having a nightmare."

Ever so slowly, she lowered her guard, relaxing her arms and bent knees, the heave in her chest slowing.

Sasuke dared to move his fingers to rise to the skin of her cheek, which was even softer than he had imagined, before gently turning her gaze back to him. "What is it?" he murmured.

"I'm sorry." was all she managed to whisper. "I didn't mean..."

"Tell me." he pressed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I... I was... he left me... I was crying..."

"Who?" he asked her. "When were you crying?"

"I have to..." her hands became twisted in the sheets. "I have to stay alive..."

Sasuke's brows furrowed when she did not finish. "What do you mean? What happened to you?"

She turned suddenly from his hold, trying desperately to distance herself. "I'm sorry, my lord, it was just a dream... from the battle."

Sasuke stared long and hard at her lowered gaze, before relenting. "I see."

She turned her gaze to him at his submission. "I am sorry for waking you... do you think I disturbed anyone else?"

"It doesn't matter," he told her, not caring if she had. "Just try and go back to sleep."

When he saw that was not enough to settle her, he leaned forward to push the covers back over her skinny form. "You don't need to worry, I don't know what you've gone through, but you will not be harmed here."

He couldn't tell if she believed him or not, she only turned over, facing away from him. He sat on the side of the bed and watched over her until she had fallen asleep once more.

* * *

 **a/n:** :D Sweeties!

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 ***Sasuke and Sakura saying their wedding vows***

 **Sasuke: I hate most things, but I never really seem to hate you. So, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?**


	5. Chapter Five: Inner Demons

**Thank you reviewers!**

 **Cassandra Echizen- Thank you for replying so quickly ;) Sasuke is meant to be ooc, so is Sakura, in order for their roles to be reversed.**

 **littlepocky- I too hope Sasuke gets his bed back eventually ;)**

 **meganmegoo- Thank you! Sasuke is really a dork in this story, I love it! We'll have to see what befalls Sakura once he is away!**

 **ILoveSxS-**

 **Waterlilly333- I'm so glad you liked that aspect about the story :) Sakura's intelligence and love for reading is one of my favorite traits about her! And yes, I love Kakashi so very much too. He'll make a small appearance in this chapter, hopefully we'll see more of him soon!**

 **heyarnoldfangirl-**

 **Anissa-**

 **cheerry-blossoms- You and me both! I honestly can't stand canon-based stories where Sasuke is irrevocably evil and cruel, that's not his character at all. Aside from when he was bent and lost under the Curse of Hatred, there has always been good in him. I think people forget what a kind, cheerful and gentle kid he was before the massacre.**

 **Seldom Prodigy- Thank you for the kind praises and tip! Naruto will be around eventually. I am actually very excited with my plans for him. At first I wasn't sure what to do with him, he was originally going to take the role Kiba has in this chapter as one of Sasuke's comrades, but then I decided that that was a little boring for him and being an Uzumaki he'd probably be more on the Senju side of the scale. But, yes, Naruto will come into the story later.**

 **too addicted to fiction-**

 **TomatoCherryOnTop- Bless you for reading :) You see clearly what I am doing with Sasuke's character and I'm so glad! People tend to jump ship when a character is OOC in anyway even in an AU. As for updating, I do have a solid plan for this story. It has the most potential to be finished out of all my stories as I not only have a planned ending, but a clear path to get there :) Hopefully, I can keep updating quickly, but with the Holidays coming, we'll see!**

 **Rizu Hatake-hime- Mikoto got to raise the boy right in this story :) Sasuke certainly wouldn't be allowed to marry a slave, so we'll have to see what happens!**

 **yukishakura- Nothing gets passed you! ;) That was exactly my intention with the dialogue! More little gems like that will be floating around throughout the story. I love putting parallels of canon in AUs! It's so fun! The romance will definitely be a slow burn between the two of them, but hopefully it will be worth it. And yes, there will be LOTS of Uchiha family drama in this story, especially between Sasuke and his father and Itachi. My brother and I always joke around that Naruto should really be called "UCHIHA DRAMA... and some Naruto".**

 **Maxium-**

 **KaMi-HiMe BVB- Thank you! Happy belated birthday lol!**

 **lovesasusakuforever-**

 **MedlyGrey-**

 **Sanban-**

 **Poxxy-**

 **TyyTyy-**

 **And all my guest reviewers- THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Five: Inner Demons**

" _I'm afraid I have to leave." his voice was soft, airy almost, like a whisper of the north wind. "Father is sending me back to the front lines, seems that Madara's armies have grown more hostile near the borders."_

 _She stared blankly ahead, unmoving, waiting in silent desperation for him to take his leave… for a_ _moment's peace. But the shinobi didn't seem to be quite done tormenting her yet as he took slow, steady steps back toward the bed now fully dressed in his armor._

 _Her shallow breathing hitched in fear as his shadow came to loom over her, though the slave knew better than to try and retreat or make any sudden movements… she wasn't even sure if she could move even if she wanted to._

" _Don't worry," he assured her, kneeling beside the bed where she lay naked and scarred, with only the a thin sheet shielding her from the cruel, wretched world. "I won't be gone long."_

 _With a small smile he brushed his lips over her cheek as if hadn't just beaten and defiled her, as if she was something dear to him, confirming once again the level of his insanity to her._

 _Sakura turned her head away in disgust, only to have him force her gaze back to his with his gauntlet clad hand. "Don't miss me too much, koishii."_

:::

Sasuke watched her slumber as he tied his cloak around his shoulders, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest and the sound of her soft breathing filling the silence of his room. She might not have felt it right that he was taking his leave without any of her assistance, but he didn't care, she needed her rest and he wasn't about to wake her.

With a sigh, he slung his satchel over his head and under his arm.

He didn't know what to do.

This girl was suffering inside.

He wanted to help her, but he did not know how… aside from looking after her while she was in his charge, there was nothing he could do for her… nothing he could do to change her circumstances.

While he did not want to leave her so soon after her arrival, perhaps some time away would clear his head, give him some answers…and give her some peace.

There was one thing that he was very sure of, however, as he made his leave from his chambers. The consolation that she was better off than where she was before, was not enough for him.

:::

"My, my, it seems someone didn't get much sleep last night." Kurenai smiled as she poured her charge a cup of tea.

The two women had the morning to themselves as the Lord and Lady of the house had gone out to visit Lady Mikoto's parents for the day. With Sasuke on his mission as well, the mansion empty of any of the Uchiha family.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the handmaiden's insinuations before taking a long sip of the comforting hot beverage, trying hard to forget her nightmares and shame brought about by the previous evening. The sympathy in the Uchiha's boy's eyes and his words of reassurance and comfort still burned in the back of her mind, making her uneasy and frustrated.

Sasuke had left early, as he said he would, while she was still asleep. She hadn't even risen to help him prepare for his journey or to serve him his morning tea… the simple tasks she was required to do in order to keep her place.

At this point, it was a miracle she hadn't been tossed out onto the streets for her inadequacy. She had to count her blessings that the clueless boy didn't have the slightest comprehension of what was expected of her as his slave… that and he had an uncommonly kind and naive heart, one that didn't belong in the world they were living in.

Thankfully, Kurenai had not mentioned anything about hearing her cries in the middle of the night, when surely she would have been the first to scold her if she had heard her herself or had received any complaints.

"I've purchased more clothes for you while I was in the market yesterday," the ebony-haired woman told her excitedly, rising to fetch a package wrapped in paper and tied with twine. "You can't keep borrowing mine, they are far too long on you, and besides, you deserve something nice after all you've been through."

Deserved something? For what? Not getting killed?

Sakura tried weakly to force a smile, not sure if she could even feign excitement. "Thank you, Kurenai-san."

After tea was finished, Kurenai insisted on having the kimonos fitted to her figure properly and took the child into her dressing room.

"Ah, to be young like you again," she told the younger woman, with pins in her mouth as she tightened the fabric of a jade colored dress, adorned with embroidered white jasmines, around the girl's narrow shoulders. "with such a nice, tiny figure."

Sakura frowned at herself in the mirror. How on earth could someone like Kurenai lament about beauty? The woman could barely be thirty and she was the epitome of exotic and desirable. "You're hardly that advanced in age, Kurenai-san."

"I suppose," she sighed. "Though, I often feel much older than I really am. I've been here so long... all the days have sort of all blended into one these last several years."

Sakura could relate to that, at least. "When were you brought here?"

"I was about your age, maybe a year older." Kurenai told her. "I was lucky to be given such a high position at such a young age, to serve the Lady Mikoto."

"And before here?" Sakura questioned.

The woman just shrugged her shoulders. "...Nothing of consequence."

:::

"Oi, Sasuke, wake up!" Kiba called, tossing a scroll toward the Uchiha's head. Sasuke barely managed to catch it. "What's off with you? Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Exactly when, Kiba?" Sasuke asked with a roll of his eyes. "You _never_ stop talking."

"Hey!"

"That's enough, _children_." Shisui ordered from where he walked ahead. "We have an actual job to do."

"I was just trying to go over the information, like you instructed." Kiba defended himself. "It's not my fault Sasuke isn't keeping focus."

"Watch it, Kiba." Sasuke warned, shooting him a warning glare.

"Enough bickering, you two." Shisui sighed. "You'd think the two of you would have learned to live with each other by now since your siblings are married with a child."

One would have thought that, but Kiba was far too much of an arrogant, self-centered idiot for Sasuke to befriend. Apparently, Hana was the only one in her clan blessed with any kind of humility. Kiba was a talented shinobi, the Uchiha could give him that, but positively insufferable because he knew and acknowledged that better than anyone else. He always had to be the best, and unfortunately that wasn't always the case with Sasuke around. The younger Uchiha always had to compete with Itachi, a natural prodigy, since a young age... Kiba wasn't much of a threat in comparison.

"Yes, well I think we would all rather be working with Itachi, and actually doing something important, rather than another of these pointless scouting missions." Kiba groaned.

"All missions are important, Kiba." Shisui told him. "Even the small ones."

The Inuzuka boy scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "What I wouldn't give to be a real elite, on the front lines of Madara's army, seeing some real action."

Sasuke couldn't lie that he also shared that wish, but having seen a glimpse of the trauma that it had caused innocents… that it had caused Sakura... he could only feel thankful for being kept at a fair distance away from war.

:::

 _She had been playing in her family's small garden, lost in her own little world, watching a ladybug chew away on a lettuce leaf, when it had happened._

 _She heard a rough knock against the front door of their home and she was instantly afraid._

 _She knew it was Lord Jiro's soldiers and she knew she wasn't supposed to be out in the garden, but up in her room, locked away._

 _From the kitchen window she saw her mother open her mouth to call out for her, only to shut it once more when two men pushed open the door without another warning._

 _Instinctively, the child lowered herself down among the vines to stay out of sight. Her mother always wanted her to stay in her room when the soldiers came to collect money, to stay hidden, right? What did it matter if she were to hide in the garden rather than her room?_

 _She heard her mother and father welcome the men graciously, offering them a seat. From the window she could see one of the men pull out a scroll and state why he was there. Mother had explained to her that that these men came every month to gather people's taxes for Lord Jiro and Lord Hashirama to help pay for the war with the Uchiha._

 _Sakura didn't like when they came. Every month her father was home less and less, there was not enough food in the cupboard, and her mother had to sell more of their things in the market to get by. How much more did they need? How much more could they take?_

 _The child listened from her hiding spot, listened as the man with the scroll grew angry, listened as her father began to plead with him… they didn't have enough… it still wasn't enough. She had heard from one of Ino's friends that if people didn't have enough money to pay the soldiers, they would take something else of value… would they take their food? Would they take their tools or supplies?_

 _In the next moment, as if replying to her silent thoughts, the man with the scroll looked straight out the kitchen window, looking directly into her eyes as if he had known she was there the entire time and Sakura felt her limbs go rigid in fear._

 _She knew then what they would take._

:::

Sakura glanced up from the medical book to see that it had started raining outside. Water collided with the red and white stained glass window in a mantra that was harmonic as well as comforting.

In the stillness, she wondered about Kakashi. Wondered if there was any chance that he had survived. That he was somewhere out there alive and well, safe from the war. He was a good man, one of the few she had ever known... he didn't deserve to die.

Though, those were the type of people who usually did.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned her attention back to her book, slowly beginning to understand the chapter on stitching open wounds, becoming immersed once more. But, then a knock came the door and she couldn't help but smile ruefully at how short-lived her moment of peace was.

It was the server, Sora, with her dinner.

"Hello, again." he greeted. "Sakura-san, right?"

"Yes," Sakura replied quietly, closing her book, looking at the large platter of steamed chicken, vegetables and rice. "That's a bit much, isn't it?"

"Kurenai-san says you're too skinny and need fattening up." he explained with a kind laugh, placing the tray on the table for her.

Why? Were they planning on eating her?"

"I see." she replied, quite sure she would be barely able to eat half of that.

"Forgive me." Sora said, after pausing for a bit, bowing his head apologetically.

"For what?" Sakura asked him.

"I was insensitive," he admitted. "Pressing you about the battle… I'm afraid my curiosity gets the best of me sometimes."

"It's alright." she told him. "I didn't take offence."

"I want to join the army, you see." he confessed.

"Really?" Sakura feigned surprise. "I would never have guessed."

He smiled at her sarcasm, only to shake his head miserably. "It doesn't matter though, even if I was a shinobi and had some skill, the war won't last much longer. They say Lord Madara will have defeated the Senju by winter."

Sakura looked at the boy who had no recollection of his enemies, no recollection of the ferocity and will behind Hashirama's children. She had lived under, served, and was at the mercy of the Senju all of her life… she knew them well. While they were crippled by the Uchiha, Sakura knew as long as one of them drew breath there would still be fighting.

"I suppose we shall see."

After finishing her dinner, she decided to explore for a while. Sasuke had given her permission to after all and she had finished all the chores Kurenai had instructed her.

Tentatively, she loomed around the halls, making sure to use a tapestry or a statue as a marker to help her find her way back to where she belonged. The house was dark except for the twilight pouring in from the windows and a few flickering candles to illuminating the halls.

Beautiful as the house was, it was cold and quiet… lonely almost. A place for ghosts more than for those of flesh and blood. With most of the other servants retired for the evening, she felt as though she could be mistaken for a ghost herself in her pale kimono. Gazing in all directions, mouth slightly ajar, she paused before a marble statue, standing tall and proudly against the wall. It was of Madara, his sword raised high, ready for battle and victory, his handsome stone face distorted in rage.

In Lord Jiro's home there was a similar statue built to honor Hashirama as if the statues had been made by the same sculpture to match each other.

It was the never ending battle, she supposed.

Feeling a little like the likeness of Madara would come to life and strike her down if she continued gawking at him for much longer, she decided that it would be best to return to Sasuke's chambers. Though, as she passed the library, the doors suddenly swung open, making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"What's this?" Uchiha Fugaku exited the room, another Uchiha following after him, and lifted the candle in his hand up high in order to see her better, casting shadows along his face, making him appear ghoulish almost. Sakura stood very still, frightened and uncertain what to do. She glanced beyond him to the other Uchiha, a dark-haired boyish looking man in his early thirties.

There was something unsettling about him.

"Are you lost, young one?" he asked, squinting his eyes in confusion.

She shook her head quickly. "N-no, my lord, forgive me, I did not know you were home."

"Calm down, child." he instructed sternly at her state of distress. "It is of no consequence to me."

She took a breath and tried to do as he said, but it proved to be vain. "I was walking... looking around, I was just on my way back now."

"I see." the lord said, glancing back at the younger Uchiha behind him, before turning his gaze back to hers. "How long have you been roaming?"

"Not long, my lord." she answered, unsure what that had to do with anything.

He eyed her one more time, as if trying to decipher something, before he stood aside to let her pass. "Alright, then, continue on."

Sakura bowed and hurried away around the corner as quickly as she could without appearing offensive.

She stopped to breathe when she came around the corner, leaning against the wall. Between this and her nightmares the previous evening, it seemed she was still a little shellshocked after all.

"Do you think she heard us?" she heard the other Uchiha ask, making her still.

"No, Obito, I'm quite sure she didn't" Fugaku replied dismissively.

Sakura's brows furrowed.

Heard? Heard what?

:::

" _Psst."_

 _She paused in her scrubbing and glanced up at the hiss, albeit hesitantly. She had learned over the last year that it was unwise to raise her head up when she worked outside the kitchen. Above her, standing watch at the back entrance was a silver-haired guard with a mask covering half his face._

 _The nine-year-old furrowed her brows at him curiously, wondering what it was he wanted._

 _Without warning, he tossed an apple toward her. She rose to her knees and caught it before it hit the floor with both hands, her eyes widening in delight and surprise. She glanced back up at the shinobi with sparkling eyes. The food rations had been low for the slaves due to the war, she hadn't had something as sweet as an apple in months._

" _For me?" She mouthed silently, pushing up the dirty linen that was covering her hair, out of her eyes._

 _The shinobi gave her a wink in reply, and the child felt a small smile creeping over her features. Though, upon hearing the footsteps of Lord Jiro and several of his men, she was quick to slip the treat into the folds of her apron and quickly turned her attention back to cleaning the floor. As soon as her master had passed through, she turned her head up to cast another grateful glance to the man who had showed her kindness._

 _It had been the first she had been shown since she was brought there._

:::

"I have to be honest," Hyuga Neji began, glancing around the fire at his comrades. "Though we were victorious in the invasion, I fear what the retaliation will be from the Senju."

Sasuke, who had been lost in thoughts of the war, Itachi, his father and the girl trapped within the walls of his home, turned his attention to the young Hyuga heir.

"We'll have to be prepared, assuredly." Shisui agreed. "They will be regrouping now and they will want their vengeance."

"Do you think they will launch an attack on us, Shisui?" Ten-Ten asked from beside Neji.

"Even if they did," Kiba chimed in. "They'll never be able to able to stand against Madara's men. They've killed their finest generals and burned their most prominent villages. The Senju only have a matter of time."

"I think you underestimate them." Neji countered. "It doesn't take an army to bring down a village."

"He's right," Shisui said. "I believe the war will come down to what it's always been, a battle between Hashirama and Madara."

"Let's pray it doesn't." Ten-Ten said. "A battle like that again could be the end of us all."

Sasuke glanced silently at Neji's fiance, concerned with her prediction. He wondered what Itachi would say if he were here, he wondered if he believed if it was better to support Madara's efforts to bring an end to the war, or to stand against the acts of violence that were slowly and inhumanly bringing the collapse of the Senju, in fear of what Hashirama would do in retaliation.

Both paths only seemed to lead to demise.

:::

" _Stop your thrashing, you little bitch!" the Uchiha soldier instructed her, pulling her along toward the wagon with the other captured slaves and civilians. Sakura reared and fought like one possessed, wanting to die rather be enslaved again, this time in the land of her enemies. This couldn't happen! She wasn't a weak child like before, she could cause damage._

Sorry, Kakashi. _she whispered in her mind, thinking of how he'd risked his life so that she could live._ I honestly don't care if they kill me… I can't live like this… I'd rather die… I'm sorry.

 _They would not take her unscathed._

 _Managing to wring one of her wrists free, she sent a fist hurling toward her captor, colliding it squarely with his jaw. The soldier howled in pain, doubling over and reaching for his chin. For a brief shining moment she was free and she took off toward the woods._

 _It was only a few seconds before she was caught roughly around the middle and slammed into a tree by a pair of strong hands. The captain stared down at her with contempt as well as amusement. "You've got some fire in you still, don't you, little girl?"_

 _She said nothing and only tried to free herself from his hold in vain._

 _The shinobi only chuckled cruelly, tucking a stray lock of her unruly hair behind her ear, before reaching for a kunai. "You'll fit right in with the Uchiha."_

 _With a swift strike over her head with the hilt of his kunai, the world went black again for her._

* * *

 **a/n** **:** Sorry for lack of Sasuke and Sakura interaction this chapter, I'll make up for it next chapter, pinky promise.

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 ***Sai and Naruto watching Sasuke and Sakura spar***

 **Sai: Okay, twenty yens on Sasuke.**

 **Naruto: I don't know man... she's got a lot of rage.**

 ***Sakura body slams Sasuke***

 **Naruto: I'll take that bet.**


	6. Chapter Six: Closets and Skeletons

**A thank you to all my reviewers!**

 **geekXviolet- Yesh, Sasuke is OOC and so is Sakura and probably a few other characters will be too as they have different backgrounds! We'll see if Sakura ever warms up to Sasuke :)**

 **MissKonoha- Don't worry! They get more time together in this chapter! As my friend says, you can't have SasuSaku without distance. Yes, what were Obito and Fugaku up to? Hmmm….**

 **ILoveSxS- We'll see!**

 **Dieinhappiness-**

 **littlepocky- The war is going to be a large part of the story and will be intertwined with the fate of Sasuke and Sakura. Don't fret! Naruto will be coming eventually! He's going to surprise you :)**

 **Sanban-**

 **Cassandra Echizen- ;)**

 **RobinSparkelz- You're one of my favorite reviewers! ;)**

 **Ubermarine- LOL! Thank you! Trust me, I love feedback, but I won't be swayed to alter the story I've already planned :)**

 **Anissa- Yes, poor Sakura! It will be difficult for her to open up to Sasuke, we'll have to wait and see!**

 **Ikillatfirstsight-**

 **Waterlilly333- Thank you! Oh yes, Sakura is a fighter till the end.**

 **vero1092-**

 **Tiger Priestess- Both the Uchiha and the Senju have good and evil people caught up in the conflict between Madara and Hashirama, Sakura just happened to have been caught up with twisted members of the Senju clan. Kakashi may be around, we shall see :) And yes, what were Obito and Fugaku talking about? Those shady buggers.**

 **TomatoCherryOnTop- You're amazing! I think you get my story better than I do ;)**

 **meganmegoo- Yes, Sasuke would never be permitted to marry a slave, so that could be a problem as he seems to already be a little smitten with her.**

 **Thank you to all my guest reviewers as well, and for all those who have followed and favorited me or the story. :)**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Six: Closets and Skeletons**

" _Tempting, huh?"_

 _She glanced over her shoulder at him, eerily calm despite the circumstances. But then, she had been here before countless times, teetering between life and death… it wasn't so different, except this time she was in control for once._

" _It's so simple... death." he mused. "The easy way out."_

 _Her face did not alter, she was in a strangely cold and numb state of being. It felt like the night winds had frozen her body and soul over, like she was too cold to feel. "Would you condemn me for it?"_

" _...No." he answered simply, coming to lean over the railing that she as balancing upon._

" _Why not?" she asked softly, turning her attention back down to the fatal drop below her, moving her billowing hair out of her face... it was just a step away. "Wouldn't it make me a coward?"_

" _Condemning my father didn't change anything." he told her. "It never brought him back, never made me feel better about not being enough for him to stay alive… So, I don't see the point in condemning you."_

" _...I'm sorry." she told him softly, knowing well what it was like to be forsaken by her own father._

 _Kakashi only shrugged. "He was a good man… that is what I try and remember." He looked up at her with a strange sense of certainty. "You won't do it, little one."_

" _Won't I?" she asked with surprise. "Why not?"_

" _Because you're a lot of things, Sakura." he told her. "But, you're no coward."_

:::

"Seems like it's almost time to make an exchange for another one."

Sakura turned from her reading to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, looking rather disheveled and travel worn. He really was quite breath-taking. Were she the young and starry-eyed child she once had been, she might have swooned a little at the sight of such a young and striking shinobi standing before her... However, male beauty had little effect on her anymore as she'd come across too many handsome and raffish faces only to find they had ugly and wicked hearts behind their pretty exterior.

"Not quite yet." she answered, running a finger over the several remaining pages of her book before closing it and rising. Despite everything, it did her good to see that he had come back unharmed. "Welcome back, Sasuke-sama."

"Just Sasuke." he answered, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. .

She fought the desire to shake her head at his continuing quest to disregard formalities and instead slowly approached to help him with his burdens. "How was your mission?"

"Long." he sighed, accepting her silent offer of assistance by handing her his cloak and satchel. "And very uneventful."

"I suppose that is a _good_ thing?" Sakura mused softly.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I suppose it is… and you?"

"What about me, my lord?"

"Are you well?"

She furrowed her brows, looking herself over. "Do I look unwell?"

"No," he answered honestly. "But that doesn't mean you aren't."

This time she couldn't stop herself from shaking her head. She had hoped that he would have forgotten about the night before he left, when she had awoken him with her nightmares. "I am well, my lord."

"Good." he answered, though he didn't fully seem to believe her. With a forced smile and bow of her head, she moved to place his belongings in the wardrobe.

"Would you care for some tea, my lord?" she asked him, trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her back. "You must be tired from your journey."

"Perhaps after I freshen up." he answered.

"Of course." she replied. "I'll have it ready."

:::

 _Whenever Lord Jiro passed through his home his slaves became silent and even more diligent, in fear of being punished. They kept their heads down and their hands working, silently praying that he would pass through without any qualms. It had been six years since she had been brought to the Senju lord to pay off her parents' debts, and yet Sakura had never had a good look at her master's face._

 _She kept her attention on cleaning out the fireplace when she heard the familiar and formidable steps of the warlord, but felt her breathing hitch when he came to a sudden halt._

" _Maemi." he called the kitchen wench who was clearing off the remains of the midday meal._

" _Y-yes, my lord?" Maemi asked, straightening up before bowing to her master._

" _Is that one your charge?" he asked._

" _Sakura?" the silver and red-haired woman asked. "Yes sire, she's a good worker that girl."_

 _Sakura's fingers clenched around the rag in her hand, afraid she had somehow done something wrong, afraid that she would be punished. Why was he inquiring about her? Before this, she wasn't so certain that he even knew that she existed._

" _How old is she?"_

" _Around fourteen now, my lord." Maemi told him._

" _I see." Jiro mused after a moment's pause._

 _Feeling his eyes on her, Sakura hesitantly glanced up toward her master. The fixated, hungry look in his pale blue eyes was one that she had never seen before and it frightened her._

" _Prepare her." he ordered Maemi, taking his leave._

:::

"I have come up with a solution in your absence, my lord." she told him, a hint of proudness in her voice as she filled his cup.

Sasuke glanced up at her with confusion furrowing his brow. "A solution for what?" She set down the tea kettle and rose from her knees, motioning for him to do the same. "I'll show you, if you wish."

The young man nodded before rising, letting her lead him toward the window seat to see that it had been transformed into a little couldn't help but give her a sideways glance. "It's an even smaller space than…"

"No, it's wider and it fits me perfect." she explained, climbing upon it to demonstrate. "Also it's far more comfortable."

"But, the window..."

"I'll just pull back the curtain at night." she emphasized her point by pulling back the crimson curtain over the stained glass window. "See?"

Sasuke wanted to object, but the girl seemed so pleased with her little makeshift bed that he found himself shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose you can sleep here, if that is what you want… are you sure it won't be too closed a space?"

"No, of course not." she assured, drawing the curtain back and climbing down from her nest. "I've always been fond of small spaces. When I was a child, I would fall asleep while hiding in cupboards or closet spaces, my parents were always unable to find me."

Sasuke blinked down at her, surprised by her sudden openness. However, she seemed even more surprised than he was.

"Your parents..." he couldn't help but press. He wanted to know how she had come to this fate. Surely, it had something to do with the loss of her parents. Perhaps they had died in the war. "They're…"

Her gaze fell to her sandaled feet, her green eyes becoming guarded and cloudy once more. "They're alive as far I know, my lord."

His brows drew together… he didn't understand then. How could they have let this happen to her?

"I can't be sure, though, now." she admitted. "The invasion… I don't know how far it spread."

Before anymore could be said, a knock came to the door. "It's Kuranei-san to see you, my lord." Sasuke's guard announced upon entering.

"It's fine, send her in." Sasuke nodded.

The handmaid took the place of the guard a moment later and bowed her head, extending a scroll to the younger Uchiha son. "Excuse the interruption, my lord, your lady mother has sent me to give you this letter sent to you by Lord Itachi."

Sasuke internally sighed, taking the letter from the raven-haired woman. Itachi was due back by month's end, what did he have say that he couldn't wait to say till then? "I see, thank you, Kurenai."

The woman bowed her head and made her departure, leaving the Uchiha alone with his concubine, whose gaze had traveled far away out the window… Perhaps back to the life that was stolen from her. He reached a hesitant hand toward her shoulder.

"Sakura…"

"The tea is getting cold." she told him, moving to the table, avoiding his touch. "I'll have to reheat the kettle."

"You…"

"It will only take a moment, my lord." she interrupted him, carefully taking hold of the covered handle of the kettle. "Besides, I'm sure you want to hear what your brother has to say."

With that, she spirited away to the next room to reheat the water over the fireplace. Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration, his arm falling limply back to his side. Every step closer to this girl somehow felt like a hundred steps back… how was he to help her if she never let him?

With a long exhale, there was nothing left for him to do than to turn his attention toward the scroll in his palm.

"What do you want, Itachi?" he mumbled lowly, pulling the parchment free of the red twine that bound it.

:::

Sakura shook her head as she waited for the kettle to whistle at its boiling point, trying to scatter the far too many thoughts occupying her mind. She stiffened when Sasuke was suddenly beside her, sharply tossing the scroll from his brother into the flames of the small fire she had prepared. The slave girl watched the paper blacken and curl, before turning her confused gaze up to the Uchiha.

He looked angry and conflicted. What had the scroll said?

"What is it?" she asked him, rising to her full height. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." he answered immediately, turning his back to her, running a hand through his thick ebony locks. "It's nothing."

He was a terrible liar, she couldn't help but think.

"Don't speak of this to anyone." he turned his head to her moment later. "...please."

"Of course, my lord." she replied, seeing the distress in his black eyes. "...Your brother is not injured, is he?"

"No, he's just a fool." Sasuke informed her. "A fool who is going to get himself killed."

Her brows furrowed, but she said nothing… she had no desire nor any right to pry. Once the scroll was nothing but ash, the Uchiha smothered out the flame with his sandal clad foot, exhaling through his nose. "Come on, we're going."

With that, he headed toward the door, Sakura stared after him in surprise before she began to tentatively follow him. "Going where?"

"I don't know." he replied. "Just somewhere that isn't here."

:::

" _Who is she?" she whispered, coming to stand beside Kakashi._

" _The Lady Tsunade." the silver-haired shinobi replied just as quietly. "The greatest healer of our lands."_

 _The blonde woman they spoke of had come with her husband, Dan, to heal Lord Jiro's war injuries. Sakura couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the Senju lady... she was the most lovely woman the twelve-year-old had ever seen. With hair gold like the sun and eyes like burning embers._

" _She's beautiful." the child exclaimed softly._

" _That she is." Kakashi agreed. "But not just that, she is also powerful. They say she can level the earth with only her fist and forge the deepest wounds with the mere touch of her hands."_

 _Sakura stared up at him, amazed at his claim. If only_ she _wielded that power, then she would be no longer anyone's slave._

 _The golden-haired woman's hand suddenly lit up in a green, translucent glow before she placed it over the Senju lord's sword wound. Sakura watched, entranced, as the wound slowly began to heal and close up as if it had never been there._

" _If I wasn't here," she confessed to Kakashi. "I would have become a healer."_

 _The masked man smiled down at her. "And a fine one you would have been little one."_

:::

"He's not been ornery for you, has he?" Sasuke asked the stable boy on account of his black stallion, who was in the middle of getting a much appreciated brush.

Taijo straightened from his perch atop the stall. "No, sir, he's a good and fine horse."

"I don't know if he deserves that, but he does his job." Sasuke replied, patting the large animal on the nose. "Would you mind fetching the stable master so that he can saddle him?"

"Yes, my lord, right away, my lord." the boy obeyed, hopping down from the stall and disappearing around the corner. He shot a smile at Sakura as he passed her, who in turn ruffled up his brown curls.

"Someone's fond of you." Sasuke told her, nodding toward the child.

"Yes, well," the girl replied. "He has a poor judge of character."

Sasuke smirked lightly, pulling the horse free of his stall by his harness. "Well, at least he seems to have a gift with horses as a saving grace, then. It's been awhile since I've seen this one in such a good mood."

Sakura acknowledged the massive, beautiful creature, and though a little intimidated, reached out a hand for him sniff. It only took a moment for the beast to let her stroke the bridge of his nose, though Sasuke kept a strong grip on his harness, just to be safe.

"What's his name?" she asked curiously.

Sasuke was reluctant to reply and shifted his gaze away from hers. "I'll only tell you if you take into account that I was a child when I named him."

"It can't be that bad." Sakura repressed a smile.

"It's worse." Sasuke informed her. "Thunder."

Sakura could not stop her smile this time, it was all she could do to not giggle. "Well, it is quite an original for a large black horse."

"I know it's terrible." he admitted. "Itachi was always better at coming up with names for things."

"Oh?" Sakura asked. "What's his horse's name?"

"Obsidian." Sasuke told her, bringing the horse forward for the stable master, who tossed the saddle a across Thunder's back and began to adjust it. "She's Thunder's mother."

"That is a clever name, admittedly." Sakura replied. "Though, Thunder is not all bad. It does fit him, after all."

"I suppose." Sasuke shrugged. "I'll have to take your word for it as you have quite the fitting name yourself."

"Yes," she nodded, growing bold enough to pet the horse down his flank. "It does seem that this horse and I have an understanding, as we both have been given terribly uncreative names."

Sasuke made a face at her, before turning to the stable master to confirm the horse was ready. The Uchiha wasted no time to mount his horse in a swift and graceful motion, looking down at the his companion expectantly. "Ready?"

Sakura looked up at him hesitantly, not too keen with the whole idea, before acknowledging her silk kimono. "I don't think this is the proper attire for riding, my lord."

"Do you care if it's ruined?" he asked her.

"No." she told him honestly, liking nothing better than to strip herself free of its restrictive binding. "But, Kurenai-san would not be pleased."

"But, it's not Kurenai's dress to ruin." Sasuke informed her. "It's yours."

Sakura said nothing, giving him the same face she had since he had found her in his chambers… a face that told him she did not fully believe him… that she didn't trust him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." he assured her, neither commanding her or asking her to come with him.

He wanted her to decide for herself.

"I'm not afraid, my lord." she told him sternly, taking offence to his assumptions. Before Sasuke could respond, the girl took a step upon the stirrup and he was quick to offer her aid and pull her the rest of the way up, to sit in front of him. She had to sit sideways to avoid tearing her dress, but she was so small he barely had to make space for her on the saddle anyway.

"It's just Sasuke." he told her finally, before lashing the reins of Thunder and taking off, away from the Uchiha manor. Sakura clutched the front of his shirt to steady herself as they rode along the cobbled path, before turning her fierce green eyes up at him, making him still.

"I'm not afraid, _Sasuke_."

* * *

 **a/n:** No matter what, I always write Itachi shady. Always. I can't branch out with this guy. But, anyway, hopefully a full chapter of SS interaction helped with the zero interaction last chapter. Enjoy :)

 **And now a segment of misplaced quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Sakura: You had a crush on me? *laughs* How embarrassing.**

 **Sasuke: ...We're married.**

 **Sakura: *still laughing* Yeah… but still.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Whatever is Left

**yukishakura- Thank you :) Sakura has many troubling memories, all contributing to her current state of being, but she'll reveal the one that torments her the most herself, and it probably won't be in a flashback. It will surprise you! I am so excited for you all to see what I've done to Naruto in this story (I've been writing some future scenes)! It will be a while till he makes his appearence, but I think you all will love it! He deserves more than the side-character role I gave to Kiba.**

 **Waterlilly333- Kakashi is really great to write in this story. He gives Sakura a reason to stay alive when she really has no desire to. Their relationship is very fatherly/older brotherly, similar to canon.**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara-**

 **TomatoCherryOnTop- Sasuke's definitely on a mission to get through to Sakura ;) And, Sakura's natural spunk is getting harder and harder for her to control lol.**

 **Pink-Blue Destiny- Thank you! Yes, Sasuke is intentionally OOC because he has a different upbringing. Sakura get's to be the aloof one in this story lol. Repeated chapters? In terms that you are seeing the actual same chapters or that the chapters are too similar for your taste? If the first, then I'll make sure we're not having technical difficulties. If the second, I guess I _kind of_ see it for 4 and 6 (Sasuke was gone all through 5, so I don't quite see that)… I am covering their day to day lives in the Uchiha household and maybe you find that boring or repetitive. I'll try to shake things up a little bit. We may see Kakashi and Asuma in the future :D**

 **koolkidSwaggy-**

 **littlepocky- Sakura training under Tsunade isn't too far fetched ;)**

 **andie-Thank you! Glad you liked it! There will probably be a misplaced quote forever after this. I am obnoxious like that ;)**

 **AKAblossom-**

 **SasuSakuKawaii- Yes, Jiro is absolutely despicable. He's *cringes* forty-ish. The Senju aren't evil as a whole, and neither are the Uchiha, but there are evil and corrupt men on both sides, just as there are good people on both sides. Sadly the case in war. Well, you know, Sakura never was good at staying weak ;)**

 **KarmaLord-**

 **Anissa-**

 **Dieinhappiness-**

 **uchiha sakura 23-**

 **meganmegoo- Thank you! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving yourself :)**

 **ILoveSxS- Me too!**

 **TigerPriestess- Thank you :)**

 **Elevated Jewel- They're getting there, slowly but surely!**

 **Cassandra Echizen- This chapter will definitely be a cornerstone for them! I'd be more worried about Sakura in the case of giving someone up.**

 **Thank you, all guests and followers!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Seven: Whatever is Left**

They had rode long and far, past the manor, the village, and, what seemed to Sakura, like all of civilization itself. She couldn't deny how liberating it felt; moving so fast, the wind blowing in her hair, the exhilarating rush in the speed of the powerful animal barreling toward their unknown destination. She almost wanted to throw her hands up into the air, for it felt like flying. A glimpse of what she had lost. _Freedom._

They galloped on for about an hour, before Sasuke brought his horse to a halt in the midst of a lush woodland. The vast forest was immersed in a deep shade of emerald, and nearly every rock and tree were covered with a blanket of moss and vines, as it was the peak of summer and life was at it's most prominent. The air was heavy after the rainstorm the previous evening, but not to the point of discomfort, and there was a pleasant fragrance of honeysuckle wafting through the air. In the distance, Sakura could hear the song of a furious river flowing rapidly in the distance.

As Sasuke dismounted the steed, Sakura was lost in awe of the large cliffs surrounding them, tilting her head upward to see that they towered high above the canopy of the forest, and stretched onward into the sky trickling into the heavens above.

This place he had taken her, it was beautiful and so… _untouched_. A pleasant contrast from the artificial grandeur of a noble's manor. Sasuke must have been more solitary than she had thought to have discovered such an isolated part of the world.

 _Is this where he kills me?_ she couldn't help but think dryly, unsure as to why he had taken her so far out into the wilderness.

His hands rose to her waist to assist her off the horse, and she instinctively placed her palms on his forearms so that he could lift her off the beast's back with ease. Their eyes locked as her feet fell back to the earth, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking behind his calm ebony gaze.

"Thank you." she murmured softly when the moment did not cease to end on it's own, pulling away from his hands that had lingered a little too long.

He only nodded sheepishly in reply, before taking Thunder's reigns and securing them around a branch of a tree. "Come on, we still have some ways to go."

She stared after him in surprise as he headed off toward a pathway that led into the cliffs. If her attire was not meant for riding, it certainly was not meant for gallivanting through the woods for a brisk hike.

Regardless, with a heavy sigh and a roll of her eyes, she followed after him.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, finding she needed to hold up the end of her dress to match his pace.

"It's not far." he assured, pausing until she was beside him. "I found it when I was a child."

"Found what?" she asked, noting that the sudden elevation of their pathway and the high heel of her sandals were not compatible. Was he hoping that she would fall and break her neck? Was that part of his plan?

Apparently not, for the moment she lost her footing, the Uchiha caught her hand and pulled her up beside him, tucking her hand into the corner of his elbow.

"You'll see." he promised.

Sakura held back a sigh as he pulled her along, making sure to dig her heels into the earth as the ground became more steep and rocky. Perhaps she could have managed to enjoy this spontaneous jaunt up a cliff if she was able to at least _walk_ on her own.

As they ascended, Sasuke took note of her reluctance. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No." she replied, trying her best to remain civil. "I am _not_ … But, I am also not one of your ninja comrades, my lord, I'm only going to slow you down."

Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "It's not far and I'm not in any hurry."

Sakura showed her begrudging submission by picking up her pace. "What's up there that is so intriguing?"

"You want to know now?" he asked her with a raise of his brows.

"I don't like surprises." she told him. "I'm wondering if it's worth the effort."

"It's worth it." he assured her, moving to walk ahead of her as the trail narrowed, but kept a firm grip on her hand.

Sakura kept her stern eyes fixed upon her feet, watching to make sure she did not fall victim to any tree roots or loose stones. She couldn't help but be envious of Sasuke's far more practical nin sandals, that drove through the rough terrain with ease.

She almost laughed bitterly at herself. Aside from this particular moment, what use would she ever have for them?

"What do you do?" she found herself asking him, keeping her eyes warily on the maze of roots she was balancing on. "I mean as a shinobi… when you go on missions."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I keep watch." he told her simply, not sounding at all proud or passionate as she expected him to.

"Keep watch for what?" she asked, only realizing how foolish her question was after it slipped from her lips.

"For the enemy." he replied, regardless. "So they don't cross our borders."

"And… have they ever?" she wondered quietly, troubled by the idea of another invasion.

Something made Sasuke squeeze her hand lightly, in what felt like reassurance. "No."

 _Not yet…_

:::

"Is that a storm?" she asked, pausing to cast a concerned glance toward the sky above, upon hearing an ominous echo vibrating through the forest. They had been hiking for about half an hour, and though she was a little more than winded, Sakura had pressed on determinedly, even when Sasuke suggested they stop.

The sky, despite her suspicions, was still a crystal blue… and the ever-growing, subtle roar seemed to be coming more from the earth than the heavens above.

"No." Sasuke replied, tugging her along. "Come on, we're almost there."

He was right.

They only traveled a little ways more till a ledge appeared before them, and Sakura found herself pausing in surprise. The noise hadn't been thunder after all, but cascading water.

A white, narrow waterfall plummeted down like a beam of white light from somewhere atop of the cliffs, past the ledge they were perched upon, down through a cave hole and into the dark depths of the earth.

Sakura stared in wonderment at the natural marvel, her head rising and falling to try and see the end or the beginning of it, but she could not. From where they were standing, the water looked like it had no beginning and no end, like it was bridging the gap between earth and sky.

"Amazing." she admitted in a soft whisper, quite out of breath.

Sasuke said nothing as he moved to sit, letting his legs dangle over the edge, and only acknowledged his victory with a small upward curl of his lip.

"So, this is it?" she asked him, her jade eyes watching the surreal water plummet to the seemingly endless abyss below.

"This is what?" Sasuke glanced up at her.

"This is where you hide?" she specified.

"...Well, kitchen cupboards would have been too cramped for my taste" he replied, catching her meaning.

Sakura shot him a glance in surprise, but the Uchiha's eyes were fixated ahead of him. "Come sit, you look like you're going to keel over."

Her nose scrunched up in irritation at that, and she was slightly tempted to give him a little push over the precipice. But instead she removed her shoes from her aching feet and tossed them aside, before settling beside him.

Her kimono was ruined, it was dirty and smelled of horse, also it had been torn in three places by angry thorns and a rebellious branch. Her hair, that had started to become loose on their ride over, was now falling freely in disorderly tangles.

Kurenai was going to kill her.

But, she found she couldn't care. She was too enthralled by the majesty before her and content in the comfortable silence that had befallen them.

"How did you find this place?" she asked after a long, quiet while.

Sasuke sighed, looking around his hidden little haven. "When I was young, I was often running away from home."

Sakura's mouth formed into a thin line. What reason did he ever have to run away? Did someone forget to polish his silver spoon when he was a child?

"Why?"

"My father and brother were always fighting… they still do." Sasuke confessed. "As a child, I would get upset or frightened and just take off into the woods. I would never get too far before Itachi found me… but, one of the times I came across this place."

"...And he didn't find you?" Sakura mused, looking down into the chasm below, wondering just how far it reached.

"No, he didn't." Sasuke replied. "I guess that's why I come here, it's the only place I can really be on my own."

Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye, thinking of the letter from his brother curling in the fire and how it had caused him such distress.

Was that what he was running away from now?

:::

" _Drink." Maemi instructed the sobbing girl, bringing the bottle of wine to her lips and forcing it down her throat. Any protest the child tried to make was drowned out by the red, burning liquid._

" _You must stop crying." the woman told her firmly. "Listen to me, if you are calm and submissive, it will be over a lot sooner, do you understand?"_

 _What Maemi was trying to tell her made Sakura all the more sicker, but she forced herself to nod._

 _She was frightened and she could not make herself stop shaking… she had seen other woman come and go from her master's chambers, some distressed, others proud... but she had never thought that such a thing would befall her._

" _Don't fight, just endure." the woman told her, wiping the tear stains from the girl's cheek. "And no more tears, it will ruin your face." the woman then reached for the blush and charcoal._

" _What am I supposed to do?" Sakura asked, wincing as the woman began to powder her face. She had never worn makeup before._

" _...Whatever he says." Maemi replied sadly._

:::

"Who's Kakashi?"

The sudden question made her still from catching trickling water from the rocks. She had been off in a pleasant daze, somewhere lost between the water and the sky before she had been reeled back in by that name.

"Kakashi?" she asked, feigning confusion.

How did he even know of him?

"The night before I left… you called that name in your sleep." Sasuke spoke, keeping his eyes on the small fire he had prepared to cook the two trout he had caught for their midday meal. "When you were having your nightmare."

Sakura stared at him, this time her confusion genuine.

She didn't remember that.

Sasuke glanced at her when she did not reply. "So...who is he?"

"...Someone who's dead now." she told him after a long pause, despite not knowing for sure what fate had truly befallen her only friend in the world. Because one way or another, she knew she was never going to see him again anyway. He might as well be dead.

The Uchiha's dark eyes glided up to her finally. He wasn't sure who the man was, but he obviously had meant a lot to her. There was something unsettling about that to him, despite himself. Was he a relative? A friend? A lover? It didn't seem like she was going to tell him.

He shook his head to clear him of such petty thoughts. "...I'm sorry."

"So am I." she whispered hollowly, turning her attention back to the water.

:::

" _Maemi, promise me something." the girl rasped thickly as the kitchen woman scrubbed her white, naked body in the tin washtub. The wench could have scrubbed her till she was raw to the bone, she knew she would never be clean again. "Promise me you won't tell Kakashi."_

 _"But, what if he..."_

 _"No!" Sakura told her firmly, turning sharply in the tub to face the woman, making the water splash over the edge as she faced the woman with her fierce and determined gaze, her sickening dread forgotten for a brief moment. "He can never know! Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, you're right." Maemi replied softly. "I won't ever speak a word of it."_

 _Sakura exhaled._

 _She knew what the silver-haired jonin would do if he were to ever find out what had happened, and she knew that they would have him killed for it._

:::

It was well past sundown by the time they returned to the manor. Sasuke didn't realize how far he had lost track of time… He had left the house+6 without a word and now also missed the evening meal.

His mother was going to murder him.

Sakura gave him a knowing and pointed look as they dismounted the horse. She had reminded him several times that they should leave to avoid being late, but he had not heeded her advice.

He knew he had gotten them into trouble.

His mother had a strict schedule and protocol that he had broken and Sakura was the opposite of the poised and elegant concubine he had returned to earlier that day. She now looked more like a wild gypsy girl, with her bare feet and long flowing hair.

They would have to sneak in if they were to avoid the wrath of Kurenai and his mother.

Returning Thunder to the stables, the Uchiha led Sakura to the courtyard in hopes the south entrance hadn't been locked down for the evening.

It had.

Sakura said nothing, but her eyes left him no mercy.

"Just come here." he sighed in irritation, scooping her up into his arms before she could protest and jumping up to the roof, setting her down once more.

Breaking into a house was as effortless as breathing to a well-trained shinobi. But, breaking into one's own well-guarded home, when one's father was one of the most exceptional shinobi of his generation, with an untrained slave girl, was another matter.

Slipping his kunai past the lock, Sasuke pushed the window opened, silently motioning for Sakura to climb in. She did so, rather swiftly and gracefully for someone who was never trained in any of the ninja arts, and he was quick to follow after her.

They were safe, back in his rooms. If he was lucky, he'd have time to think of an excuse for his long absence to his parents. However, the moment they stepped into the common room he nearly had a heart attack, and Sakura let out a small cry of surprise.

"Ah!" Kurenai greeted. "Good evening, Sasuke-sama, your lady mother just sent me up for the fourth time to see if you had returned…" Her cranberry-colored eyes then traveled over to Sakura and glinted in obvious disapproval at her disheveled state. "I see you have, quite a good thing, they were about to send out the sentinels to go look for you."

Sasuke blinked.

Where did she come from? Why hadn't he heard her?

"I will inform Lady Mikoto of your arrival." Kurenai went on. "And Sakura, I should like to see you in my chambers upon my return."

Sakura opened her mouth to concede, but Sasuke spoke before she could, moving to stand between her and the handmaiden. "That won't be necessary, Kurenai."

"Won't it, my lord?" Kurenai raised her elegant brows. "I believe your lady mother will think differently."

He felt Sakura grab the material of his sleeve, sending him a silent plea not to speak anymore on her account. But, he ignored it, he wasn't going to let her be punished because of him.

"This is not any fault of Sakura's." he told the raven-haired woman. "It's mine. I will go to speak to my mother, but Sakura will remain here for the evening."

"Very well." Kurenai relented, but she did not look pleased. "Though, if sort of thing is to happen again, remember that it is your mother I answer to, young sire, not you."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, letting out a little sigh of relief when the handmaiden exited the room.

He turned to face Sakura, who stared up at him with surprise and gratefulness shining in her eyes.

"I told you," Sasuke reminded her. "I won't let anything happen to you here."

For the first time, she seemed to believe his words, as a small smile graced her features. "What about you… your mother…"

"She won't be pleased, she's strict and overprotective." Sasuke admitted. "But, her anger never tends to last… Hopefully, I'll live to see morning."

Her smile widened a bit more at his dry humor. "...Thank you… not just for speaking up for me, but for today."

Finding a moment's escape was a rare thing for someone like her… something she would always cherish.

Sasuke's eyes softened. "It was nothing."

:::

" _What's happened to you?"_

 _She said nothing as she carried the firewood past the threshold, not even sparing the shinobi a passing glance._

" _Sakura." he insisted worriedly, reaching for her shoulder. Days had passed and she hadn't been able to look him in the eye. She carried on with her duties best she could, avoiding him as much as she was capable, but it didn't seem to matter._

 _She took a step away before he could touch her._ " _I'm running behind." she told him dismissively, continuing toward the stairwell. But the sentinel fazed before her in the next moment blocking her path, forcing her to face him._

" _What's wrong?" he asked softly, catching the agony in her eyes before she could hide them from him._

" _It's nothing." she lied as best she could, but the traitorous tears were already welling up within her eyes. "You shouldn't leave your post."_

 _He ducked down to try and meet her gaze, but she avoided him relentlessly. "Something's wrong. Tell me what's happened to you, little one."_

" _It's nothing." she repeated forcefully, unable to withhold the sob caught in her throat as she tried to move around him. "It's nothing! Just leave me alone!"_

" _Sakura." he pleaded, holding out an arm to block her from passing him._

 _The girl broke out into tears, the thin pile of logs collapsing to the floor and echoing through the halls as she buried her face into her hands, clenching tightly. "Please don't make me tell you! Please!"_

 _Kakashi could only stare in bewilderment as the child turned into his chest and wept bitterly. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her tiny, trembling body, unsure what else to do as realization dawned on him, igniting a rage in him that he had not felt in a long. Tenderly he brought a hand to the back of her head protectively. She didn't have to tell him. He would find out who did this to her..._ _and then he would kill them._

:::

Since the day at the waterfall, things had been different. Nothing groundbreaking, but subtle changes that one wouldn't notice unless they were paying attention as the days went by. Her face was becoming fuller, color was starting to emerge in her pale cheeks, and while she still tossed and turned occasionally in the night, she often got a full nights rest.

They did fall into a pattern, just as he had predicted they would. She would rise early and complete her duties, he would leave for training with his squad and return in the evening. She would wash in the early morning hours, and he would wash late in the evening after she had gone to sleep. When he wasn't meeting his parent's obligations or training on the grounds, he would get her out of the house to visit the gardens or take a walk on the grounds.

Sometimes they would speak, he would tell her stories of his friends and comrades, she would share what she had learned in her medical book, which she had begun to take notes from. Other times they would say very little and just go about their tasks around each other in companionable silence.

Sasuke was growing more accustomed and fond of her company with every passing day, whether she was discussing the medicinal use of some random herb, or simply just sitting quietly in the window seat watching the clouds pass by. While she still remained guarded and ever careful, he could tell she was slowly beginning to become more comfortable with his presence. She spoke more freely about what was on her mind, and even called him by his name when she was sure they were alone.

While they were small changes, it was promising to see how much she was improving in just a few weeks.

"It's not like you to let your guard down, Sasuke." a familiar voice spoke, pulling him out of his pleasant musings. "Something on your mind?"

The younger Uchiha sighed internally, lowering his bow and turning from the target to face his older brother.

So much for peace.

"You're back."

"...You seem surprised." Itachi replied.

"It is surprising." Sasuke spoke, not hiding an ounce of his resentment. How could he stand there like that? So unfazed? So uncaring? "Those who commit treason normally don't last long."

"Yes, I sensed your disapproval from the lack of response to my letter."

"Don't make light of this," Sasuke warned, not in the mood for mind games. "You're lucky that it got to my hands safely and that I didn't inform Father."

"That was kind of you," Itachi agreed. "Though, your help would have been more appreciated."

"You're even more of a fool than I thought if you'd think I'd help you with something like this." Sasuke told him. "Your hate for Madara and obsession to end this war has clouded your better judgement."

"I believe you were the one to suggest that I simply turn down my last mission." Itachi reminded him airly, pausing to look at the sky as if they were talking about the weather. "You old me I was just a conformist like Father… Now that I am taking a stand, I am a fool?"

"I meant that you should step down from your rank if it was putting you through such misery." Sasuke countered, flabbergasted that he would somehow turn this all around on him. "Not _this_...not only are you risking your own life, but you're putting your family's life in danger. Have you even thought about Hana and Kai? What would happen to them if you were found out?"

"I know the risks." Itachi said calmly. "But, I can't stand by and watch anymore unnecessary bloodshed, there has to be another way… I would have thought that I had your loyalty in this."

"My loyalty is to my clan." Sasuke said firmly. "To my family, unlike you. If you're asking me to betray them and put their lives at risk for the mere _chance_ to end a war that is already almost over, then my answer is no."

"But, how does it end, Sasuke?" Itachi asked him. "When our family has wiped out the whole of the Senju and Madara has conquered the shinobi world? If you think that that is a world worth fighting for, you're even more delusional than Father."

"Delusional?" Sasuke asked in amazement. "You're the one who thinks that you can put an end to a war that has been going on longer than you have been alive, and I am the delusional one?"

"At least I'm not placing this clan on a pedestal, when we are the ones that have caused the most bloodshed... You should be careful where you place your loyalties, little brother. I'm not the only one in this family with an agenda." Itachi told him.

Sasuke's hands trembled, half tempted to fire an arrow toward his brother's head. "What are you talking about?"

"Father has been meeting with Uchiha Obito, Madara's right hand. Has been for months." Itachi informed him. "You see, it was Father that funded the attack on the Senju that killed hundreds of innocents."

"You're lying." Sasuke decided, unable to believe that. Their father was a loyal servant to Madara, but he would never play a hand in such unnecessary slaughter knowingly.

"It was to secure a higher position on Madara's council." Itachi went on. "Why do you think Madara was so particularly generous to our family with his war profit? All the wealth and spoils, including your new pretty bed partner, are rewards for Father's contributions."

Sasuke felt hot blood pounding in his ears. "I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't." Itachi made his way to leave. "Go ahead and condemn me, Sasuke… you might think I am a fool, but at least I am not a coward hiding behind a stone fortress, doing _nothing_."

With that, the older Uchiha fazed out, leaving his brother both enraged and conflicted.

:::

Sasuke was livid, he was so angry he couldn't breathe, couldn't see straight. He felt his sharingan rage and spiral, running more and more feral with every passing moment. It was always like this. Always conflict… always being torn between Itachi and his father… between loyalty to his clan and what he felt right… He had had enough! He was so angry he could feel the so-called legendary fire of the Uchiha surging through him from his core to his fingertips, becoming more and more volatile and explosive with every step. Not for the first time, he wanted to kill Itachi.

What was he supposed to do?

What even _could_ he do?

He snarled lowly in frustration as he roughly slid open the oaken door to his chambers, slamming them shut behind him.

Sakura was stoking the fire in the common room, dressed for bed with a knitted shawl wrapped around her slender shoulders. The sight of her ignited something within him, something that made the fire burning through his veins grow hotter and more wild.

She stood up upon noticing him, a small smile playing on her lips as she held up her beloved book for him to see. "You're not going to believe it, but I've actually finished..." She faltered when her eyes met his, seeing clearly the barely contained rage warring away inside him. She didn't seem afraid, infact she seemed to recognize just what was brewing inside him. She placed her book on the mantle and approached him worriedly. "Sasuke...? What's happened? What's wrong?"

He wanted to forget about everything he had just heard. He wanted it gone. All of it.

He stared down at her for a split second, his ebony gaze traveling over her rapidly, before impulse took over completely. In two long strides, he bridged the distance between them and taking her face within his strong hands he captured her lips with his own, forsaking his self control and giving in to what he wanted to do, if he was honest with himself, since he had first laid eyes on her.

When he heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her go rigid in shock at their contact, his heart clenched in apprehension. Would she reject him? She had every right to. He had no explanation for this, no reasoning, none that he could voice. But, then, to his surprise and relief, she slowly, carefully began to respond him, her lips probing gently against his, trying to match his inexperienced movements.

For a moment it was blissful, he had never kissed anyone before... and he'd never experienced something so liberating or exhilarating. Her lips were so warm and delicate, that he was suddenly at a loss. Everything around them fazed out, there was nothing left, it was all gone and he was content to linger longer in this strange, new place.

But, he began to notice something in her movements. While she was trying to prove otherwise, he could sense she was reluctant. He could feel it in the tremor of her hands as they rose to his waist... in the stiffness of her stance.

He wanted to ignore it. He wanted to get lost, to pretend…Kami, her lips were so soft and tasted like the honey and jasmine tea that she prepared for him every morning, and the smell of rosewater from her pascal locks was dulling out all his senses in a pleasant and intoxicating way.

But, as much as he wanted to continue, he could not ignore her reluctance, the way she pressed on through her hesitance. Her willingness to his touch was not genuine…she was _forcing_ herself to respond to him.

That revelation left him week, leaving a gaping hole had manifested in his center and was pulling him in. He promised himself he wouldn't do this to her… take something against her will, use her as a means to distract him and placate to his most primal desires.

 _But,_ the darkest corner of his mind whispered. _Isn't that what she's here for?_

The sickening thought made him stiffen... all the anger and ugliness inside him receded into guilt and shame.

What he was doing?

He was ruining everything.

The Uchiha pulled away from her gently, apologetically, moving slowly... he had already scared her enough. The shock, fear and confusion that he was met with in her shivering green eyes made him all the more disgusted with himself.

"W-what is it?" she whispered, a slight tremor to her voice she seemed determined to tame. "Did I do something wrong?"

The question left him speechless. She hadn't expected him to stop himself… she fully believed he would have forced himself upon her... and the only reason he had stopped was because she had done something to displease him.

Did she really think so little of him? But then, did this not prove that her distrust of him was warranted? That she had been right to be wary all this time?

He studied her silently, still holding her face gently between his palms as their soft and rapid breaths mingled together, the only sound in the room.

"You don't want this." he told her softly in explanation.

She stared up at him in surprise at the gravity of his words, her brows furrowing in confusion. "...It doesn't matter what I want."

The finality in her voice both bewildered and saddened him. How could she believe such a thing?

Did she care so little for herself?

He shook his head, relinquishing his hold on her and taking a step away, breaking their embrace. "I'm sorry." he told her, because he truly was. He was sorry he let his emotions reign over his control, he was sorry that he had behaved undoubtedly like any other man she had come across, but most of all he was sorry for whatever had brought her to this state of being where she found no worth in herself.

The Uchiha moved to leave, feeling it best that he put some distance between them… he had caused enough damage for one evening.

But, to his surprise she followed after him.

"I don't understand!" she cried, pent up frustration getting the better of her. "What is it that you want from me!?"

"I don't think it's much a mystery, what I want." he stopped and turned back to face her. "But, I won't… not like this."

"As opposed to what?" she asked him, genuinely curious what other way he thought there was for this to transpire. "I think you have forgotten just what I am, my lord… why I was brought here."

"I don't care!" he nearly shouted, before checking himself. "If you only accept me because you fear what will happen if you don't… It is not acceptance at all."

"Acceptance?" she asked in amazement. "Don't you understand? I am willing to give you anything that you ask of me..."

"Only because you're under duress." he countered.

"What does that matter?" she asked... that had never stopped any of them before.

"It is the only thing that matters!" he cried, coming to stand before her, unable to believe that she still did not understand.

The girl let out a shaky breath, not knowing what else to say, turning her head sideways to hide her gaze from his.

Sasuke sighed… she looked so tired, so _drained_. He hadn't meant to cause her such distress… in all honesty he never meant for any of this to happen. He never asked for her to be sent to him any more than she had, but here she was none-the-less.

"I haven't forgotten, I know why you're here." he told her, his voice barely audible. He'd never been good with words, but he had to make her see. "You were given to me as a servant… a slave, meant to do whatever I ask of you… and I know that is what you're trying to do to secure your own safety… But, I don't care…"

Slowly, gently, his fingers rose to grasp a slender strand of her otherworldly hair, still just as overwhelmed by its softness as he had been the night she was given to him. He absentmindedly wondered how someone so tiny and delicate had endured for so long.

"I don't want anything from you." he told her, his hand falling to tilt her chin up toward him so that he could meet her gaze… so she could see for herself that he meant what he said. "Not unless you give it to me willingly."

And with that he turned and left her staring after him in shock, closing the door behind him, only to lean against it once it was closed.

 _Yes._ he thought tiredly. _So much for peace._

:::

 **a/n:** *Mentally exhausted from writing this chapter* I wrote the ending scene first and it was a long road to get there. Phew. So, it's twice as long as it usually is, because I don't know if I'll get time to update during the holidays. I might, but I doubt it. I thought I'd at least close with _something_ to break the heavy tension. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I was freaking out the whole time while writing this hoping that it was good. Feedback would be wonderful!

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Sarada: Cho, It's nothing you're doing. It's the age difference.**

 **ChoCho: Three years older. Your dad married your mom and he's like twenty years older.**

 **Sasuke: We're exactly the same age!**

 **Sarada: What!?**


	8. Chapter Eight: Confliction

**in every desire- Thank you, you're so sweet!**

 **SasuSakuKawaii- Yes, I love how refreshing they are to write as well! I love canon and canon stories the most, but it's always nice to branch away and explore what characters would be like if they had different experiences. And, their growing relationship is quite adorable as well :) Yes Sasuke's reaction to Sakura's past will be unimaginable. I've been writing scenes like that ahead of time so that I get it just right.**

 **No problem! Jiro is a Senju lord that reigned over Sakura's village, Sakura was taken as his slave to pay for her parent's debts, he later took interest in her and had her brought to his chambers as his personal slave… later on, she'll be given to his son Torou. We'll discover more about him in this chapter.**

 **ILoveSxS-**

 **fresh breeze-Haha! Yes, my little sisters were watching Girl Meets World when I heard that joke and all I could think of was Sakura and her yin seal keeping her young while Sasuke ages.**

 **Cassandra Echizen- Sarada is my princess :D I'm excited to see more of her in the next generation series (Kishi, why won't you let me live?!). I agree, that is one of my HUGE pet peeves in stories when Sakura is _only_ hopeless and lovesick and needs saving. THAT is what she grew out of for heaven's sake! And while she was lovelorn and fell behind on Team 7 in the early parts of the manga, she was still feisty, strong-willed and loathed losing. She conquered her weaknesses with determination and by working her ass off because she hated being the damsel in distress and wanted to help her team mates more than anything. I wish people didn't cast those underrated character traits about her aside so often and so easily. I think the thing I love most about Sakura, and what sets her apart from the other characters of the series, is that while she is flawed (as 12-13 years old _are_ ) she always and consistently acknowledging her flaws and trying to better herself, not just as a shinobi, but as a person.**

 **beaucoup riant- Thank you! It's a little too late for Itachi to wipe out his family to stop a war, war is already going on. No, he has to have a different agenda in this story.**

 **Sasuchan99- Thank you :) Yes, I know, poor Sakura has a very sad past.**

 **May21Spring-**

 **LadyMartel4000-**

 **RobinSparkelz-**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara- We don't know what's happened to Kakashi yet! :D**

 **Tiger Priestess- Thank you so much! While I want Sasuke to be the moral beacon in this story, I wanted him also to be very human as well. I think that was what was really reflected in this chapter.**

 **MissKonoha-**

 **misssbehavin- lol**

 **Anissa- I know! Poor boy's fallen hard!**

 **meganmegoo- Last scene was my favorite too :) So intense to write!**

 **Elevated Jewel- Thank you! Execution was killing me all the way through, trying to get it just right.**

 **Dieinhappiness-**

 **avid reader-**

 **uchiha sakura 23-**

 **Guest on Kakashi sounding like Liam Neeson- I almost fell out of my chair with laughter at this comparison. It is so accurate!**

 **CasperInezz- I'll try!**

 **whenthesheepsaysbaa-**

 **koolkidSwaggy- Sakura was willing to do whatever Sasuke wanted, but only because she is a slave and that's her job. It's not because of her genuine feelings, which are conflicted because of her past. Both Sasuke and Sakura would never be intimate with someone unless they truly loved them, and that person truly loved them in return.**

 **Rainbow sparkles- Sakura's relationship with Kakashi is purely platonic in this story lol. But, KakaSaku is a guilty pleasure of mine, so I don't really mind anyone thinking a little differently *winky face*.**

 **WandaWadlewa- :*) Your review made me all kinds of happy! To take the time to post such a long review in english to tell me you like the story is just amazing! THANK YOU! Yes, my whole thing with Sasuke was to make him the "good guy" but also very human and not above being torn between right and wrong. Itachi _is_ very Itachi. I thought about changing up his persona a bit too, like I have with Sasuke and Sakura, but I honestly can't do it! He's too conflicting of a character to pass up! For me, it's such a distinct character trait that Itachi is willing to sacrifice his family for peace. That is something most characters, even heroes, aren't willing to do, and it's so controversial a concept too! Is that a _good_ thing? Is that a _bad_ thing? It's just Itachi!**

 **lovesasusakuforever- I love him too!**

 **Thank you all guests, people who favorited and followed!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Eight: Confliction**

" _It was Jiro?" Kakashi asked her, his eyes jaded with dark intentions. "Wasn't it?"_

 _The sickness and disgust that overwhelmed Sakura was remedied by her determination to keep her only friend in the world safe from harm. Her green eyes snapped to his reflection in the window she was staring out of, her gaze just as dark, if not darker than his._

" _You're not going to do anything." she told him very firmly._

" _Like hell I'm not." the shinobi whispered, his bloodlust increased tenfold with his suspicions confirmed._

" _And what are you going to do?" Sakura asked pointedly, turning to face him. "Kill him?"_ _She shook her head slowly at his lack of response. "We both know you can't… the only thing you'll manage to do is get yourself killed and what gain is there in that?"_

 _That didn't seem to have any sway over the guard however… it seemed his mind was made up._

" _T-these sort of things happen, Maemi says." Sakura told him, rising to her feet, her voice failing her. "You've seen countless women brought to his chambers in the past, you must have."_

" _That's different." Kakashi replied lowly. "They're trained and prepared for such things...They weren't you."_

" _Don't set me apart," Sakura reprimanded him. "I'm no different from them now."_

 _Kakashi avoided her gaze, unable to comprehend her innocence being taken away from her by that vile man. It was enough to make him sick with rage. "I can't stand still for this…_ I won't _."_

" _You will." Sakura assured him. "Because if you die because of me, I will_ never _forgive you."_

:::

She hated the way her lips were tingling, how her hands were trembling, how her cheeks were flushed… but most of all she hated how his words were still dancing around in her head.

Laying in the now lukewarm water of the bath she had drawn hours ago, the slave girl glared into the ceiling, unable to comprehend fully what had taken place that evening… nor the storm of emotions that was stirring inside her now.

" _I don't want anything from you… Not unless you give it to me willingly."_

Willingly?

Was he truly so naive as to believe that she could genuinely _want_ to give herself to any man willingly? That she would bare her heart and soul to someone she was given to him as a birthday present?

That foolish... _boy_!

Sighing, she closed her eyes.

She knew she wasn't being fair… He may have been foolish, but he had only been kind to her since she was brought to him… Treating her as a true companion and asking nothing of her… And, to be honest, it had made her start to forget, not just what she really was, but who he was as well… she had let her guard down.

So, truly she had no one to blame but herself.

Sasuke had no hand in her misfortunes, nor did he know of the kind of life she had led before she was brought to him. He couldn't understand… there was no _willingness_ left in her. She had no desire for affection, or _romance_. The very idea was ridiculous. The only thing her bitter heart still longed for was her freedom… something she could never have.

And, yet... she couldn't calm her heart from racing, couldn't get his voice out of her head.

 _So what now?_ she couldn't help but think, her eyes slowly opening to the darkness.

Glancing at the candle clock in the next room, she knew that it was well past midnight and Sasuke had still not returned to his chambers.

Pulling herself from the bath waters, she dried her hair with a towel and was quick to wrap a dressing gown around her wet body, hiding the jagged scars that lined her back like a map from the prying eyes of the world.

Changing into her jinbei for the night, she wondered if the Uchiha would return at all. Kissing her like he had... so impulsively, so frantically… she knew it wasn't just him losing his self-control... Something had driven him to such a shaken state, something had made him seek some comfort, an escape… a distraction.

What had troubled and angered him so?

Did it have to do with the letter his brother had sent him?

Was it something to do with the war?

Feeling cold and uneasy, she settled into her little bed and wrapped herself tightly in the comforter, trying to ward away unwelcome thoughts and feelings.

:::

" _I've been summoned away." Kakashi said, entering Jiro's chambers._

 _Sakura turned from the window, her long, gaudy earrings chiming at the sudden motion. She had been permanently removed from the kitchen and sent to Jiro's chambers. "What?"_

" _Lord Hashirama has requested my services," the shinobi explained. "I'll be sent off in the morning."_

 _The young woman felt her heart clench in dread and fear at the thought of him leaving her behind, but she also couldn't help but relief for his safety as well. While he had heeded her request not to confront Jiro, she knew that he was not going to be able to contain his thirst for vengeance forever. It killed him to see her like this._

 _Over the last month he could barely even look at her._

" _I see." she replied, forcing herself to remain calm. "Then you must go."_

 _The shinobi clenched his fists. "I can't leave you here alone."_

" _You have to." Sakura told him firmly, him leaving was better than him dying. "I will be alright, what more can they do to me?"_

 _Kakashi grimaced beneath his mask at her choice of words. He had never felt so powerless… the fact he couldn't protect her, that he couldn't liberate her was enough to drive him mad. Leaving her in the hands of this monster… he didn't know if he could live with himself._

 _Approaching him silently, the girl embraced him, resting her head against his chest. Kakashi felt his eyes mist over for the first time in he didn't know how long as his arms rose to hold her around the shoulders. Despite the jewels and paint on her face trying to prove otherwise, despite her innocence being ripped away from her, she was still only fourteen… she was just a child._

" _This goodbye isn't forever." Kakashi promised. "I'll come back for you, I don't know how or when, but I'll come back."_

:::

Sasuke's hands were burning red as he continued to pound his palms against the training poll in the courtyard. The pink and purple hues seeping into the edge of the sapphire sky signaled that dawn was on the horizon. Still, the Uchiha pressed on as he tried to drain his nervous and angry energy with training.

His knees trembled as he kept a strong footing, his muscles ached, his skin was pale, and sweat dripped from his dark forelocks into his eyes. Panting with exhaustion, he tried with all his might to forget his brother's words, the feel of Sakura's lips against his, the fear in her eyes when he pulled away... but with every blow to the poll, the recent memories seemed to only echo louder and louder in his head.

 _Damn it!_

What was he going to do?

Wiping his brow, he moved to reset the poll to begin another set, despite his body aching in protest.

"Have you been out here all night?"

"Go away." Sasuke dismissed tersely, allowing himself a drink from his canteen before he began again. "There's nothing more to discuss."

Itachi didn't beat around the bush. "I need a favor."

"I told you, I'm not…"

"I need to speak to your concubine."

Sasuke glanced at him sharply. "Why?"

"Seeing as she served under one of the most power Senju generals, she may have some information that could be of value to me." Itachi explained, amused that that had strung a chord.

Sasuke scoffed."You're not going anywhere near her."

"Quite protective of the girl, I see." Itachi mused. "Seems you've grown more fond of her company than you thought you would."

Sasuke ignored the jab. "I think I made it clear that I will have nothing to do with your treasonous affairs, what makes you think I'll allow you to involve her?"

"It's just a few questions, Sasuke." Itachi sighed. "Surely you can spare that."

"No." his brother answered shortly.

"Well, then I'm afraid I have no choice but to inform Father that his little gift doesn't please you." Itachi pondered, well prepared as usual to get his way. "Tell him that perhaps she would be better appreciated elsewhere."

Sasuke's glare darkened. "Father would have no reason to believe your claim."

"The fact that you've barely laid a finger on her may be reason enough." Itachi countered, chuckling hollowly at his brother's anger and confusion. "Come now, Sasuke, I think I know you well enough to safely assume that your bleeding heart would never allow you to force yourself on some poor, unfortunate wretch… No matter Father's encouragement and no matter how smitten you've become with her."

"I'll deny it." Sasuke said simply, trying to remain passive.

"But, she won't." Itachi replied. "Not when her necks on the line… All I will have to do is plant the seed of doubt, Father will look into the matter himself."

"What grounds do you have to blackmail me?" Sasuke asked him lividly. "If you try anything, I'll tell Father of your letter and your plans."

"Ah, and what proof do you have of that?" Itachi questioned. "It's a shame you burned that letter… without it I doubt Father would believe your word over mine, even with our differing viewpoints, his preference between us is still quite obvious."

Sasuke growled, sending an angry fist painfully into the base of the poll, frustrated that yet again his brother had outsmarted him. But, what else did he expect? Itachi always had all of his bases covered.

"We can avoid all this conflict." Itachi told him, eerily calm as ever. "All I'm asking for is a few minutes."

" _One_." Sasuke relented lowly, making his disdain crystal clear as he took his leave of the courtyard.

:::

 _It hadn't taken long for Jiro to grow bored with her and summon another unfortunate woman to warm his bed. Her naive innocence, while charming at first, had ceased to amuse him, he had said._

 _Sakura had never been more grateful in her life when Maemi gave her the news, and was hopeful that she would soon be placed back under the kitchen woman's charge. How she longed to exchange her silk dresses in return for her rags if it ensured she would never have to be touched by that man again._

" _You won't be returning to the kitchens." Maemi told her softly._

 _Sakura felt her heart sink. "What do you mean?"_

" _Jiro's son Torou-sama will be returning, you see."_

:::

"Remember your task is to entertain more than it is to serve. While your primary duty is to Sasuke-sama, you will be obligated to assist any noble that asks anything of you." Kurenai reminded her, placing the last pearl hairpin into her coiled up, rose tresses. "Lady Mikoto is quite proud of her dinner parties, there will be no room for error."

"I understand, Kurenai-san." Sakura replied as the handmaiden handed her the thin, alabaster pitcher of wine.

She had never been dressed more extravagantly before in her life, and as a glorified porcelain doll, that was truly saying something. She was donning many layers; an underdress of white silk with embroidered wild red roses and black thorns stitched on the hem of the sleeves, a red kimono decorated with white roses and black leaves that stopped at the shoulders to expose her flowing sleeves, and around her waist was a sheer black satin obi.

Her face was painted white, her lips coated with a red gloss, and her eyes were aligned with inky black wings, while her hair was twisted high to the side of her head in a large elegant bun adorned with white pearls and jeweled roses made of rubies. There could be no mistaking which clan had ownership over her life, but if all that wasn't enough, there was also the red and white _uchiwa_ fan buried snugly in her obi, identical to the crest of Uchiha family.

 _This is how they dress their slaves…_ Sakura thought in amazement, following Kurenai down the corridor and into the great hall, which was filled with the numerous guests that had already arrived. Sakura felt her knees buckle slightly, beneath her skirts, but only for a moment… As Kurenai said, there was no room for error. On their own accord, her jade eyes traveled over the gathering, looking for Sasuke… she had not seen him since he had left her the previous evening. Kurenai had summoned her in the early morning hours to help her prepare for Lady Mikoto's impromptu dinner party to celebrate Lord Itachi's safe return from his mission and she had not returned to his chambers all day.

Unsurprisingly, she couldn't find him in the crowd of mostly dark-haired, black-eyed Uchiha. Though, she did spy Lord Fugaku and, who must have been, Lady Mikoto greeting guests at the main entrance. Such a handsome couple…They looked like royalty dressed in black silk, Lady Mikoto wearing a large head dress of white gold, black pearls and red gems. Though, she did not need such a gaudy ornament to accentuate her beauty, she was already painfully exquisite. In fact, she was the most elegant and lovely woman that Sakura had ever seen before. She couldn't hold back her small smile as she thought of how much Sasuke resembled her.

"I'll take the east part of the hall, you take the west." Kurenai told her, pulling her out of her stupor. "Be ready to assist anyone in need of your services, but also do not get in the way of the servers."

"Hai, Kurenai-san." Sakura nodded, treading as gracefully as she could through the crowds, her eyes trying to spy anyone with an empty glass, or who looked like they needed some form of assistance. Many men eyed her with approval, lifting their glasses for her to fill them, while their wives looked at her with envy and contempt. However, she focused on her task determinedly, not heeding the hate and lust from the over privileged people.

"Oi!" a voice called out to her. "I could use a drink."

Sakura inclined her head to see a young man around her age with chestnut colored hair and two narrow red triangles painted on both sides of his face, identical to those of Hana's. Surely this must have been one of her clansmen.

" _Woaw_ …" he exhaled when she turned to face him, his eyes widening like saucers while his narrow black pupils traveled over her appreciatively.

"Wine, my lord?" Sakura asked him, trying not to roll her eyes, lifting up her jug.

"Yes, _please_." the boy said in a suggestive tone, holding up his glass. "You must be new around here, aye, beautiful?"

"I am, indeed, my lord." she replied softly, pouring the red liquid into his glass cup. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Where do I start?" he asked with a wolfish grin, narrowing the distance between them. "How about your name?"

"Sakura." she replied, standing her ground levelly.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he complimented, using his free hand to brush over her ear and finger the pearl earring dangling from her ear. Sakura had to will herself to not pull away in discomfort. "Tell you what, cherry blossom, it's a shame we aren't more acquainted."

"Inuzuka." a stern and familiar voice warned, making both the youths turn in the direction of it's owner.

Despite everything that had happened between them the previous night, Sakura couldn't help but feel relief seep through her being as Sasuke appeared before them, looking like a samurai coming to her rescue. He was donned in a regal black kimono, similar to his parents, a white obi tied snuggly around his waist where his katana hung proudly. The Uchiha's hardened glare softened into gentle admiration when his eyes met hers, a little awestruck by her transformation.

"Evening, Sasuke." Kiba greeted, extracting his hand from the concubine. "The help around here sure has improved, ay?"

Sasuke glared at the shorter young man, as he came to stand beside Sakura protectively.

"Wait…" Kiba looked between the two of them. "Is she your…? Ahh..." He then nodded in understanding. "Sorry, Sasuke, I didn't realize I was keeping your _companion_."

If it wasn't a party, and his mother wasn't at the other end of the room, Sasuke would have thrown a fist straight in the cocky Inuzuka's nose. Kiba seemed very much aware of this fact and rather amused by it.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Kiba asked him with a cocky grin. "You and I are practically related after all."

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, this is Hana's brother, Kiba, one of my squad members."

"We share a nephew." Kiba told her, nudging Sasuke in the arm, amused by his own joke.

"It's a pleasure, my lord." Sakura wanted to shake her head at him… he was just a harmless, clueless flirt.

"I have to say, Sasuke, I'm a little jealous." Kiba sighed, tilting his head to better appreciate the concubine's figure. "All I got for my birthday was a horse."

The Uchiha took a step forward, fully prepared to deal with his mother's tears of disappointment and make Kiba bleed from his nose. But, before he could, Sakura took hold his elbow, making him still.

"Would you care for some wine, Sasuke-sama?" she asked him softly, her eyes pleading with him not to do what they both knew what he was about to. Sasuke found his anger stifled by her silent request, and slowly nodded. He glided his dark, foreboding eyes back to Kiba.

"If you'll excuse us," he said dismissively, tucking Sakura's hand into his arm and leading her away from the Inuzuka boy and the growing crowd. While Sakura was grateful to be spirited away from the crowd and the unfriendly eyes, she could see clearly that something was troubling him.

"I'm sorry." he said to her, once they were out of the earshot of others, taking the pitcher from her and passing it and his goblet to one of the servers.

"You have no reason to apologize to me, my lord." she told him.

"No…not just that... I'm sorry for how they treat you." he confessed. _For how I treated you._

"...My skin is far thicker than you think, my lord." she replied, looking him over concernedly. "I'm alright… far better than you, it seems."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the cause of his troubles.

"There you are, Sasuke." a dark, velvety voice greeted. "Mother's been looking for you."

Sakura turned to see a tall and dark man approaching them with Hana on his arm. He harbored an eery resemblance to Sasuke though he was several years older with longer hair and a more wiry build. Surely, this was his older brother...Itachi.

"Evening, Itachi." Sasuke replied curtly. "Hana."

"My lord and lady." Sakura bowed her head respectfully.

"I'm afraid I've not had the pleasure, miss. I had to leave shortly after your arrival." Itachi held out his hand toward her and Sakura found herself hesitant to comply, but managed to regain composure to slip her tiny hand into his large, surprisingly icy-cold palm.

"Sakura, my lord." she informed him.

"Well, of course." he replied, closing his fingers around hers and lifting her hand so that he could brush his lips over her knuckles. Something reserved for noble women only, making the girl pale beneath her face paint. The Uchiha heir ignored the disapproving looks he was receiving from both his younger brother and his wife, and instead kept his obsidian gaze on the young girl, who surely had the information that he needed. "I do hope Sasuke isn't keeping you from your other duties, my dear."

"No, my lord." Sakura shook her head. "Of course not."

"Come, Itachi, you have other guests to see to before dinner." Hana informed him, quite unhappy with the exchange.

"Yes, I do indeed, my love." Itachi relented, nodding to his brother and his companion. "Until next time." he told pointedly, making Sasuke's glower at him.

"...What did he mean by that?" Sakura asked Sasuke as soon as Itachi and his wife disappeared into the crowd.

:::

 _She wouldn't give him the pleasure._

 _He'd already taken enough._

 _She braced herself, clenched her teeth, and squeezed her eyes close as the whip violently reconnected with her already torn and raw skin. She made no sound. It was an act of defiance, a stand against him… a pathetic stand that would surely cause her more pain… but a stand none-the-less._

 _One she had to take._

 _It helped ease the disdain she had for herself. Her disdain for being so weak and so helpless._

 _Once she had thought Jiro was the cruelest, most vile man in the world… however his spawn exceeded him in all things._

 _She was struck again, and then a third time… but again, she remained silent. Despite the unbearable pain and shaking legs, she kept herself upright, her feet planted firmly in the ground._

 _Torou chuckled in amusement at her obstinance, tossing aside the whip. "You have something to prove, koichii?"_

 _In a few shadow steps, he stood directly behind her, pulling back her hair, brushing his lips against her ear like a gentle lover. "If you would stop trying to run away from me, then you wouldn't have to pretend to be so strong."_

 _She didn't reply and only stared at her reflection in the marble pillar, trying to detach her mind from her body. It was true, she had foolishly tried to run away for the fourth time that month. After Kakashi had been summoned away to serve Lord Hashirama, the last light in her life had faded... if she didn't break away, she would surely die._

" _But, you're just a stubborn, little thing." he complained, kissing her shoulder as he reached to undo her shackles. "Seems my father wasn't hard enough on you… seems you've forgotten just what you are…"_

 _Sakura clenched her fists till her knuckles were white._

" _A worthless, little whore."_

 _Her eyes flashed. The moment her she heard the roll of the tumblers, she wrenched her wrist free and turned to hit him with all her might, to claw his eyes out, to maim him, anything!_

 _She hated him._

 _She wanted to kill him._

 _She wasn't worthless!_

 _She_ wasn't _!_

 _But, she was._

 _He was one of the most powerful shinobi in his clan, and she didn't stand a chance in hell against him._

 _He caught her wrist before she could lay a finger on him and grinned maliciously, pinning her against the pillar, taking her lips roughly despite her struggles against him._

" _It must be terrible to have such spirit burning within such a small, fragile body." he mused against her lips. "And there is no one left to protect you, is there?"_

 _She inclined her head away, his words scaring her more than his lashings ever would._

" _Not Kakashi… Not your father."_

 _Angry tears stung in her eyes at the truth of his words._

 _She really was worthless, there was no one else who cared about her._

" _I can't imagine what it must be like to be so_ weak _."_

Someday I won't be weak... _Sakura promised._ Someday I will be stronger than any shinobi that ever lived.

* * *

 **a/n:** I know, I know! An update before the holidays, whaaat!? I know what you're all thinking: "Inky, you saucy minx, how do you do it?!"

In all seriousness though, Merry Christmas to all my lovely reviewers and followers! I honestly get teary-eyed hearing back from all of you! I love writing this story and I am so glad you like it too :) So, all I want for Christmas is for any little thoughts you have to be typed in this charming little box down here. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season. I'll be spending the rest of the year editing my stories, I probably won't get to posting until after the new year. So, until then!

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Sasuke: *annoyed at Sakura for not understanding his intentions* I'm not a mysterious guy, am I?**

 **Sakura: ...The wardrobe is a bit of a head-scratcher.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Eyes and Ears

**Yami no Emi-**

 **Anissa- Best not to exceed anyone's expectations, for fear of disappointing them later! Luckily for the people who like swift updates, writing this story is like crack for me. It was hard to set it aside for a while. Sasuke will find out a little bit more about her past in this chapter! *bites nails***

 **Elevated Jewel- ;)**

 **RobinSparkelz- Yes, Itachi is such a sly weasel.**

 **CasperInezz- I love any Sakura/Itachi interaction. They're just so different! Oh ho ho, just you wait to see what I've done with Naruto ;) It will be a while, but he'll be worth the wait :D**

 **in-the-tsukuyomi- Yes, Sakura is such a beauty! We'll have to wait and see Itachi's fate ;) Haha, Hana has her reasons for being sort of a bitch… but, yes, I feel ya! lol!**

 **ILoveSxS- Amen to that.**

 **lovesasusakuforever- We'll have to see just how far Sakura is willing to go for her freedom… hopefully it won't lead to tragic ends. Sasuke will become the key to her happiness, the question is: Will she accept it? Yes, Jiro and Torou are both monsters!**

 **Cassandra Echizen- I know! You just want her to let go and let him in!**

 **Tiger Priestess- Yesh! Kiba is filling the void until Naruto comes round :) I thoroughly enjoy my renegades (Naruto, Kiba and Ino) making light of heavy situations. I love fitting them into stories every chance I get. As we know, Sasuke is a vengeful person, who knows what will happen when he finds out! And yes, Itachi always has the upperhand.**

 **Anilegna- Thank you! Writing Sasuke free of his trauma and vendetta has been quite refreshing :) Though, I've been sure to keep essences of the aloof avenger we know and love. Yes! Sakura already has a trust in Sasuke that she hasn't fully realized yet. We'll have to see what Itachi wants to know!**

 **10070114-**

 **01Trycia-chan01- Thank you! Ah, me too! I fall asleep around 10ish most nights lol if I'm lucky. While I can't complain about my life, I've had to watch a lot of people I love go through difficult things, and there was nothing I could do but be there for them. Life is full of ugliness, but love makes it beautiful. That is definitely one of the great messages of Naruto and that is the heart of this story :)**

 **agesreading- WOOO! My 200th Reviewer! *shakes your hand vigorously for seeing that I write Sasuke as a sweet-natured person in this story because before the massacre he was sweet-natured* Thank you! Yes, Kiba is fun, and mashing Sakura with ANY character seems to always lead to great interactions. Yep, it's like in canon; you feel for Sakura because she loves Sasuke so much and just wants to save him from his darkness, but due to Sasuke's dark past he won't allow himself to open up to love at all. Glad you like the story!**

 **KassfromVenus- Yes, what will Itachi ask her? Hmmm…**

 **Val-Pal- Thank you very much! What I wanted to capture the most in this story was, not only how I feel the characters would genuinely act if they were placed in these circumstances, but to stay true to their humanity. Sakura is a great heroine to me, because she is the most human of everyone. Good luck with your own writing! I don't plan on falling off the face of the earth, writing this story is addicting :)**

 **Thank you all guests who reviewed, and those who have followed and favorited!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Nine: Eyes and Ears**

 _It was somehow_ painful _, just how handsome he was._

 _The entire household had come out to greet Lord Jiro's son, Senju Torou, the great war hero, heralded throughout the land as the man who protected them all from the bloodthirsty Uchiha Clan._

 _He rode in on a white horse, in brown leather armor, his gold curls tousled by the wind brushing past his angelic face. He was like a prince from a little girl's fantasy. Yet, Sakura could only feel uneasy when his sea-green eyes fell upon her briefly as he dismounted his stead… there was something about him that troubled her._

 _Jiro welcomed his heir fondly, eager to hear about the warfront and his recent victories, leading Torou along toward the manor._

 _Suddenly, Sakura was pulled from the line of slaves by Jiro as they passed, and was presented to the radiant youngman. Torou looked down at her, his lips slowly curling upward into a beautiful smile… though, Sakura saw something ugly dwelling behind his eyes._

" _For you, my son," Jiro boasted, pushing the hesitant child forward. "This beguiling rose."_

I am no rose. _she whispered quietly in her thoughts._ I won't wilt and fade before my summer ends.

I will endure.

:::

"What does he want to know?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he led her deep through the gardens to meet with his brother, Lord Itachi. Apparently the older Uchiha wished to question her… though she didn't know why.

Jiro and Torou were dead.

What was he hoping to gain from her?

"I don't know." Sasuke replied honestly. "But, you aren't obligated to answer him if you do not wish to… I didn't want to agree to this, but I was cornered into it. "

Sakura nodded in understanding as they made their way across the arched wooden bridge that sprang over a crystal clear stream where white lotus flowers floated and giant topaz-colored koi fish swam. On the other side of the bridge was a beautiful cottage beneath two large willow trees, immersed in the surrounding nature. It was a guesthouse for visiting nobility, or so Sasuke had said.

Their designated meeting place.

Itachi slid open the door to the house upon hearing them, motioning for both of them to enter wordlessly.

"Thank you for coming, miss." Itachi nodded to her as she crossed the threshold, offering her his arm. "I promise this will only take a moment of your time."

"It better." Sasuke told him, his tone serious.

"I am happy to be of service, my lord." Though still apprehensive about the older Uchiha, Sakura accepted his offered form of gallantry and allowed him to lead her into the parlor, casting a glance to make sure Sasuke was following them. He was though a scowl gracing his features as he kept a watchful eye upon his older brother.

Sakura couldn't help but be glad for that… The truth was, she didn't want to be alone with the elder Uchiha.

Itachi was far too beguiling and clever to be trusted… He seemed to have quite the effect on people and he was more than well aware of that fact. Even she, despite considering herself well immune to the charms and wiles of men, found herself flushing like a silly village girl at the alluring sound of his deep and reverberating voice alone.

She would have to tread carefully.

She was quite sure that the Uchiha heir was not above using his persuasive abilities to get what he wanted.

Itachi motioned for her to sit upon one of the _zabutons_ , while he settled in the one across from her. His black eyes, the same as his brother's, were fixated upon her as if she was a piece to a shogi game that he was about to move.

It unnerved her, but Sasuke's presence offered her a sense of security as he came to sit beside her. This would only last one minute… what had she to fear?

"I am correct to assume that you were owned by Senju Jiro before you were captured in the invasion, my dear?" Itachi asked her, placing his chin against his folded hands thoughtfully.

"Yes, sir." Sakura replied carefully.

"And you served his son, Senju Torou?"

Sakura felt her fingers curl into themselves at the sound of that name. "...He never told me anything, if that's what you're wondering."

She was well aware of Sasuke's eyes on her now… she knew that, while he had not pried her about her past before, that he was anxious to know of it anything that he could.

"Ah, but that's not what I was going to ask you." Itachi informed her, a smirk gracing his features. "What I want is information you undoubtedly heard during your time with the Senju...Slaves have a tendency to be overlooked. I am sure that you have more valuable information dancing around in your pretty little head than most of your former masters' closest of comrades."

And what information did he want? And why did he want it? She couldn't help but wonder.

"What I need to know is a location where the Senju soldiers would regroup after an invasion, such as the one from a month ago." Itachi told her, as if reading her thoughts. "Are you aware of such a place?"

Sakura's brows furrowed. "...You're looking from someone."

Itachi's smirk grew. "You're a clever girl, I am indeed."

"Jiro and Torou are dead." she explained to him, her heart still swelling with relief at that truth. "They were killed in the invasion."

"I am aware, they are not who I am looking for." Itachi told her.

"Then who?" Sakura asked him.

She knew of such a place, of course. There was a hidden base in the mountains beyond the Senju village, she had heard Torou speak of it a hundred times to his underlings while she was chained up in his chambers… though, she certainly was not going to tell a Uchiha who planned to use that information to kill someone.

There would be no more death, Senju or Uchiha, on her account. She would not have that added on her conscience.

"I am afraid that is a classified aspect of my mission." Itachi replied carefully.

"If she's telling you this," Sasuke spoke up. "She has the right to know who's life she is endangering, Itachi."

Itachi cast his brother a sideways glance and was silent in a moment of contemplation before he finally relented. "I can tell you what I know of him, he is a shinobi of the Hatake clan, who serves Hashirama."

Sakura's heart stopped.

 _Kakashi..._

He was looking for Kakashi.

She didn't know why, but this man wanted to kill her long lost friend.

If there was any chance that Kakashi had survived, she could not allow this to happen.

"It is essential that I find him." Itachi informed him. "Surely you can give me an idea of where to begin my search."

"I am sorry, my lord." Sakura spoke stoically after a long and calculated pause. "I cannot."

Itachi smiled, reading her easily. "You're lying."

Sakura swallowed thickly, only hesitating for a moment. "I am not."

"You are." Itachi confirmed. "You're better than most, I'll give you that, but I know when I am being lied to."

"Itachi…" Sasuke warned lowly.

"I was never made aware of any place of retreat." Sakura insisted. "How could I have been?"

"Perhaps because of how intimate you were with your former master?" Itachi mused, obviously not afraid to strike low as he could.

Her nails dug into the skin of her palms, drawing blood this time, as she tried to nullify the instant rage inside her that ignited at the Uchiha's words. He spoke of it so simply, so casually… unaware of the horrors she faced being "intimate" with that monster.

Aside from that, she could _feel_ the confusion and hurt in Sasuke's eyes without sparing him a glance. He must not have been aware that she had served others to _that_ extent before she was given to him. Realizing that, she found she was not just overcome by rage… but shame.

Quite a poisonous combination for the human heart, apparently

" _Intimate_ is not how would describe it." she said very slowly, her answer foreboding Itachi to press any further on the matter. She purposefully did not look at Sasuke, for fear of what she would see in his eyes… how he would look at her.

Itachi proved to not be completely deprived of sympathy, as his eyes softened. "I don't judge you for a past you surely did not choose for yourself, but there are things much bigger at stake that require me to know the information that you possess."

If it meant putting Kakashi in harm's way, Sakura did not care. "I told you I know nothing."

"We both know that isn't true."

"That's enough, Itachi!" Sasuke interjected. "Your time is up, she told you she doesn't know."

Sakura turned her gaze to the younger Uchiha, despite her fear, her eyes shining with gratefulness.

"My mission is more important than whether or not I upset your companion, little brother." Itachi informed him. "I need answers."

"She doesn't answer to you." Sasuke stood then, having had enough, and took the upset girl by the shoulders, pulling her up beside him. "Nor do I. See to your mission yourself, and leave us out of it."

With that, taking her by the hand, Sasuke led Sakura away out of the cottage and toward the main house.

Itachi stared after them, none-too-pleased with their insubordination.

:::

 _He circled around her, like a predator would its prey._

 _Slow, graceful... hypnotic almost._

 _Sakura kept her gaze cast upon the wooden floor, her muscles rigid in trepidation as her fingers fiddled nervously with the strays of her obi._

 _This night she had not been drowned with wine as she had been before… This night she was far too aware of her senses._

" _My father's mistresses get younger and younger every time I return." he mused out loud, stopping behind her. She felt him take a strand of her waist-long hair and bring it up to his lips to kiss it's ends. "But, you, koishii, are by far the youngest." he murmured._

 _Sakura shut her eyes tight, frightened and silently wishing herself away to anywhere except where she was._

 _She let out a startled gasp when his hand seized her roughly around her waist and pulled her back against him so hard the wind was knocked out of her. With his other hand he gripped the hair of her scalp and painfully tugged it back so that she was forced to look up into the madness dancing behind his glassy eyes._

" _Let's see what makes you so damn special."_

:::

"I'm sorry," Sasuke spoke as they made their way up the stairs. "I shouldn't have agreed to it."

Sakura said nothing, her gaze cast downward, refusing to meet his.

"Sakura, I…"

"He was right." she whispered softly, stopping him, not willing to go down that dark road again. "I did lie."

"What are you talking about?" his brows furrowed.

"I know who Itachi is looking for and I know where he could find him." Sakura explained to him, tears welling in her eyes, but she kept them at bay. "But, I won't _ever_ tell him."

Sasuke took her by the upper arm suddenly and led her into his chambers before another word was said, making sure to close the doors behind him. "You know?"

Sakura was hesitant to explain, but if she was going to keep her secret, she would need Sasuke's support and protection from his older brother. She would have to convince him that she could not betray an old friend.

"He's looking for Kakashi." she explained.

Sasuke stared down at her now thoroughly confused. The Kakashi from her nightmares? "You said he was dead."

"I...I believe he is." she replied, her voice unsteady. "But, if there is some small chance he may be alive, I won't allow your brother to kill him!"

Sasuke turned his gaze out the window, putting the pieces together in his head. "...Itachi doesn't want to kill him."

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked him, unconvinced.

"Because," Sasuke replied, his voice but a faint whisper. "Itachi is planning on assassinating Uchiha Madara."

:::

" _Your face is scary." the little boy told her, his ration bundle in his arms._

 _If Sakura had it in her, she would have laughed._ _It must have been her face paint that was frightening him._

" _My face may be, but I'm not." she replied, taking the largest mango from the fruit basket, when Maemi wasn't looking, and handing it to him. "Here, don't let anyone see you with this."_

 _The boy beamed a toothy grin, revealing several missing teeth, accepting the offering. "Gee, thank you, lady."_

" _It's Sakura." she told him. "And who are you? I haven't seen you around here before."_

" _I'm Taijo." he told her, sticking his thumb into his chest proudly. "I work in the stables… my old master was executed for treason and Lord Jiro took all of his land and property... so that meant me too."_

" _I see." Sakura spoke, faltering slightly at such a tale._

" _Sakura," Maemi spoke, making Taijo quick to hide the mango in his pocket. "The guests are thirsty, hurry up."_

" _Yes, of course." Sakura replied, taking the jug she had come for in the first place._

" _Well, bye then, Sakura-san." Taijo told her. "I'll see you around."_

 _She smiled a little. "See you around, Taijo."_

:::

"What did you say?" Sakura stared up at him disbelief, his words too ridiculous for her to believe.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked sharply away, horribly conflicted. He didn't quite know why he had revealed such a thing to her, but he had… without so much as a second thought. "You… You can't speak of this to anyone." he pleaded with her. "It could very well mean my brother's death… his family's death."

"...That was what he wrote to you in his letter." she realized. "That's why you destroyed it… he was seeking your help to… to…"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "He wished to enlist me to join his elite team to carry out his coup."

"How could he even attempt something like this?" she asked him. Uchiha Madara was a name that sent fear into the hearts of her people, a name that gave children nightmares in the middle of the night, a name that sent armies fleeing back into the hills from whence they came.

To kill him would be like killing a god.

Impossible.

"What could he hope to achieve?"

"An end to the war." Sasuke replied simply.

"A noble conquest." Sakura admitted with a humorless laugh. "But, surely, he can't believe that's possible."

"He does." Sasuke breathed. "In his letter he told me that he was also seeking aid from the captain of Hashirama's secret guard… he must be this Kakashi yours."

"Then your brother's search for aid is futile." Sakura informed him. "If he is alive at all, Kakashi would never get involved in something like this."

"No?" Sasuke didn't seem so sure.

"No, because it's _suicide_." Sakura replied firmly.

:::

" _What do you do, Sakura-san?" Taijo asked her, as he brushed down the mane of Jiro's silver mare. Torou had returned to the frontlines for the rest of the month and she had time to check up on the new stable boy, to make sure he was well._

 _The child's question made the slave girl sick with shame, and she found she could not answer._

" _I mean, I work out here, in the stables." the boy went on. "Maemi and Anari work in the kitchens, Hiashi and Tatsu are guards that protect the house… what do they make you do? It looks like they like to dress you up like a doll."_

 _Yes, a doll._

 _That title seemed to fit her best… a plaything that one could toy with or break at their whim._

" _...I serve Torou-sama." she explained, her voice hollow. "I do whatever he tells me to."_

:::

Their discovery led to one unanswered question.

Would they inform Itachi?

Sasuke stoked the fire in the common room, staring into it's glowing embers in deep contemplation. He had dismissed the matter for the evening and let Sakura retire, needing time to think of what to do. If Sakura gave his brother the location of the Senju guard he so sought and they assisted in this treasonous scheme, then both their lots would be thrown in with Itachi's.

He, and now Sakura, already knew too much as it was… he could not afford to condone, or allow Sakura to condone, to his brother's mutiny any further... If he were to remain loyal to his clan.

But, then... without Senju aid, Itachi's mission would undoubtedly fail. He would lose his life for what he was planning to do.

Could he really allow his only brother to die? The younger Uchiha sighed in frustration. He could tell his father… Perhaps he could talk some sense into Itachi. Perhaps he could make him see the doom that awaited him.

But Sasuke thought of Itachi's words… of how tied to Madara their father had become… that he made possible the death of thousands of innocent civilians for a higher chair in the council. Would their father protect Itachi if that meant defying Madara?

Or would he turn him over?

The truth was, he couldn't trust either his father nor his brother... and as such, he couldn't take either of their sides. Eyes tired from staring into the fire, the Uchiha rose to settle into bed, hoping answers would come with the rising sun.

Sakura had already curled up into her nest, dressed in a long nightshirt, her back facing him. He could tell by her breathing that she still awake… Like him, she was undoubtedly burdened with too many thoughts to sleep.

Climbing into his bed, he turned onto his side to watch the shadows, from the light of the fire, dance across her back.

He thought of what Itachi had said when he had questioned her… about her time with the Senju, and found himself overwhelmed with a horrible, sinking feeling at the thought of what brother suggested. He had thought she had been prepared for the duties she was meant to carry out, of course… but, he never thought she had ever been with a man… she was too young... it couldn't have been true.

A long hour stretched before he spoke out into the darkness. "...You served others the way you're meant to serve me?" the question was not accusatory, but pained… fearful of her reply.

Sakura was silent for several minutes and Sasuke thought, for a moment, that she wasn't going to answer him at all. But then, she nodded slowly against her pillow, keeping her back to him… making him wince in hurt and remorse.

"I thought that you knew that." he heard her say, her voice nothing but a soft rasp.

"I never assumed that…" he couldn't say it, couldn't dare think it. "...because you're so young."

"...That didn't seem to bother them." she replied, her voice barely audible.

He felt sickened but, more than that enraged.

A dark, quiet anger burned in the center of his chest like black fire. How could anyone ever do such a thing to someone so delicate and innocent? How could a heart be so twisted?

"I'm sorry." he spoke hoarsely, the only thing he could think to say.

"It had nothing to do with you." she told him. "You have no reason to apologize to me."

:::

"Something troubling you, Anata?" Hana asked, finding her husband watching over their sleeping son.

"No." he replied. "Nothing."

"I know you don't think so." she murmured softly. "But, I know when you're lying to me."

Itachi sighed. His wife was no fool, he knew that. But, he wasn't about to involve her with his self-appointed mission.

Ignoring her accusations, he ran a hand through Kaizen's ebony locks gently. "He looks so much like Sasuke did at this age... Though, being the firstborn, he won't be able to grow up so sheltered. More will be expected of him… he'll have harder decisions to make."

"And a younger sibling to protect." Hana added, bringing a hand to the slight swell of her stomach that she had been hiding beneath thickly layered gowns. "Though, perhaps he won't let these things weigh him down, perhaps he will let the ones who love him help carry his burdens."

"It's not that simple, Hana." Itachi told her. "And it never will be."

"How would you know?" she asked him ruefully. "You've never tried it."

"I don't have the luxury of depending on others." he spoke, too tired for a fight. "I can't trust my parents, my family, my leaders… not even Sasuke, it seems."

"You can trust me." Hana told him sincerely, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know." he replied with a sad smile, taking her hand in his own. "But, you already have someone who depends on you in all things… soon you'll have two."

"I can bare more." she informed him softly. "I'm stronger than you think."

 _And I'm weaker than you think…_ Itachi thought sadly.

:::

Sakura rose early to report to Kurenai, feeling dreadful. Sasuke wasn't there when she woke up, and she knew that he had also been up half the night… because she had been as well.

It was a blessing for her not to have to face him in the morning light, for she still was overcome with shame… though she didn't know why.

What did she care what he thought of her? She had never cared about what others thought of her before.

Trying not to dwell anymore on the matter, she entered the handmaid's chambers, only to find that Kurenai was not there. That was odd. Also, the tea was not prepared, and neither was the face paint laid out.

Perhaps the handmaid had accidentally slept in?

The sound of the bedroom door opening confirmed Sakura's thoughts and she turned to greet her supervisor, only to let out a startled cry and turn away sharply, shielding her eyes with her hands.

It wasn't Kurenai.

It was a man.

A _naked_ man.

"Oops!" she heard him say. "Sorry about that, didn't know anyone was out here… you've got feet like a shinobi, little girl."

Sakura said nothing, feeling blood rushing to her face in surprise and embarrassment.

Who the hell was he?

"Kurenai, better wake up, you seem to have a visitor." she heard the man call.

It took a moment, but Sakura heard the handmaiden curse harshly from the next room.

"Asuma!" Kurenai snapped upon entering the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your pants back on! You've scared the poor thing half to death!"

"I didn't mean to," he explained. "I didn't know she was even here."

"How dare you stay this long, and then let me sleep in!" the handmaid scolded. "You're lucky it was her, and not one of the guards! Now get your bloody clothes on!"

Sakura heard a shove, the man's cry of surprise, a loud thump as he undoubtedly hit the floor, and then the door slam before she felt Kurenai try to pry her hands away from her eyes. "Sakura, you can look now."

Hesitantly, the girl did, giving the disheveled woman a sorely embarrassed and accusing look.

What the hell was going on?

"Oh, you poor thing." the older woman smiled. "You're as red as a tomato, I'm so sorry."

It was alright. Sakura thought. She already felt terrible and conflicted, what was some shock and mortification added to it?

"I'm sorry too, sweetheart." the man called Asuma apologized upon opening the door, now fully clothed. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It fine, sir." Sakura replied, her gaze shooting straight up to the ceiling, refusing to look at the man.

She'd already seen enough of him.

"I guess Kurenai hasn't mentioned me, huh?" the man asked, chuckling. Sakura shook her head, pursing her lips, keeping her eyes on the dark oak rafters above her.

"Get out of here, you moron." Kurenai ordered him, opening her window. "Before someone else sees you."

"No goodbye kiss?" he asked.

She smacked him. "Ow!" he whined, quick to make his leave. "I'm going! I'm going!"

Kurenai slammed the window shut behind him, before turning back to Sakura. "I know it would be asking a lot, but ...I don't suppose you could possibly keep this a secret?"

Sakura's face deadpanned. "Kurenai-san, I can assure you that I will put all my efforts into pretending this never happened."

* * *

 **a/n:** I lied. Merry Christmas ;)

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Naruto: I don't understand.**

 **Sasuke: Shocker.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Breaking Stone

**agesreading- Thank you! Hmmm… Kakashi… alive... Hmmm… Glad you liked that bit with Asuma. I really enjoyed writing it.**

 **pink-strawberries- Thank you! I thought a little humor would help break the tension after all this seriousness!**

 **ILoveSxS- Thanks!**

 **01Trycia-chan01- Me too! It was so fun to write a little humor and it's always great writing slow burning SasuSaku. It's served best that way ;) Hmmm… A hug you say? Yeah, I think that Sasuke is already pretty strung out, poor guy.**

 **ElevatedJewel- He surely does!**

 **Tiger Priestess- Thank you! Everyone seemed to appreciate a naked Asuma breaking up the tension of all these overly dramatic character. Yes, maybe Kakashi will be around! Miss his face!**

 **MissKonoha- Thank you so much! Yes, poor Sakura. It's so good she is in a peaceful place and has someone to protect her (if she'll allow it). You may be onto something there...**

 **Anissa- Thank you!**

 **xxxFlamingWingsxxx- LOL It is actually killed me holding off Naruto's whereabouts this long. I must pace myself! Thank you! Sasuke and Sakura are always best at a slow burn! The more tension the better! But, I think you'll get a little more development this chapter ;) Just a tad.**

 **KassfromVenus- Thank you!**

 **Minervana01- Thank you for reading my story! Glad you like it!**

 **Waterlilly333- Thank you! Lot's of different point of views going on in that Uchiha household.**

 **Cassandra Echizen- Yesh, Kakashi is my love! I miss them too! They'll be around, most at different times though!**

 **saekuto- Aw! Thank you! Sasuke is very naive, which makes him endearing, but he also has some growing to do… and he also has to become more decisive lol. #hangintheresasuke.**

 **LadyMartel4000- Thank you!**

 **koolkidSwaggy- Indeed! Asuma is the best :)**

 **Yami no Emi- :)**

 **Sasukeluva 4eva- Aw! Thank you so much! Your review left me teary-eyed :*)**

 **An additional thanks to all the guests' reviews and people who favorited and followed me or this story *sends Rock Lee hearts your way***

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Ten: Breaking Stone**

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught, Kurenai-san?" Sakura asked the dark-haired woman, who was pulling back her pink tresses in a simple and elegant bun. "It is forbidden for handmaids to keep lovers…you could be dismissed."

"I'm afraid all the time." Kurenai told her with a tired sigh. "You don't have to tell me how foolish I am, Sakura, I am more than well aware of that fact… I suppose that means I really must be in love, eh?"

 _Love…_ Sakura thought.

A wish of children, a cause of pain, and something she didn't quite understand anymore. Risking her life to obtain freedom someday, she could understand, but love? She studied the older woman's reflection in the mirror and could see a serene, yet coy, smile playing on her red lips… a sparkle in her cranberry eyes that the youth had not noticed before.

And, for a moment, the slave girl was jealous… she was certain she could never feel that way. That any chance of having lights dance in her eyes or a relentless smile tug at the corner of her lips was lost to her forever… whether she desired it or not.

"Thank you for agreeing to keep my secret." the handmaiden whispered gratefully. "I'm in your debt."

"No," Sakura informed her. "I will never have anyone indebted to me."

:::

"Invited by the groom personally?" Sasuke asked, rolling open the wedding invitation. "I feel honored."

Neji tsked. "Don't, Mother insisted that I deliver the invitations for my squad and their families in person, out of respect."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his emotionally detached comrade. "Forgive me for assuming otherwise… I hear it's going to be quite the event."

"Yes, over four hundred guests… and Madara-sama himself will be there." Neji told him wearily. "I wouldn't have minded just a swift elopement, but Mother and Father insisted."

"You are their heir." Sasuke reminded him. "They'll want to show off… Remember Itachi's wedding?"

"Kami, yes." Neji replied. "I was just fourteen at the time, I thought that it would never end."

"Hopefully, it won't be such a strain this time around." Sasuke offered.

"No, I suppose not." Neji agreed, holding back a smile. "I'm lucky to anticipate Ten-Ten as my wife. She is a strong warrior and a fine woman… a far worse arrangement could have been made."

"...Do you love her at all?" Sasuke found himself asking before he could stop himself.

The Hyuga heir hesitated at the blunt question, but not for very long. "It's not as simple as that, she's been a comrade to me longer than she has been my betrothed… But, I'm sure I will grow to."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "It was the same for Itachi and Hana."

"Why do you ask?" Neji inquired. "Has some unfortunate lady actually weaseled her way into your affections?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head in denial, not allowing his thoughts to travel back to where they had been frequenting too often lately. "I…" He just couldn't imagine marrying someone unless he genuinely loved them.

:::

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Mikoto exclaimed happily, upon Sasuke giving her the wedding invitation during afternoon tea. "It's been so long since we've gone to a wedding, and in the autumn! It will be so beautiful!"

Sasuke wasn't surprised by her reaction. His mother was a hopeless romantic. She had had the time of her life preparing for Itachi's wedding. The younger Uchiha frowned at the thought of his older brother, at the information he was keeping from his parents. He had honestly never lied to them before...He never had a need to.

But now, he suspected that withholding the truth of Itachi's treason from them would be the first of many lies to come.

"Sasuke." Fugaku spoke, lowering his cup, noticing the change in his younger son's demeanor. "Is everything alright?"

The youth's dark eyes shifted to his father's, unable to see him as he had before.

Was it true that he played a hand in the slaughter of innocents? There were few shinobi that didn't have some form of blood on their hands… but to have so passively assisted in such a massacre… Sasuke would have never thought his father capable.

"Sasuke?" His mother called him out of his thoughts, when he did not answer his father right away.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sasuke assured them, diverting their attention back to what Neji and the wedding.

Already another lie.

:::

" _F-fire." she stammered, her voice shaking with pain._

 _She could see out the window that smoke billowing over the valley and yellow flames were engulfing the roofs of the neighboring village._

 _The fourth lash never fell upon her, as Torou halted mid-strike. "What?"_

" _Fire." she repeated hoarsely, lifting her bonded hands toward the open window. "There's a fire!"_

 _The Senju heir's sea-green eyes looked sharply out the window, before cursing under his breath. "Damn those Uchiha."_

 _Chained to the pillar she had grown accustomed to over the last three years, she looked over her shoulder to see her master ready himself for battle._

" _Don't worry, my love." he told her, securing his sword around his waist as he began to make his leave. "I'll have killed them all before they reach anywhere near here."_

" _Wait!" Sakura called after him, clanking her cuffs against the pillar, her back burning in pain. "Let me down!"_

 _He chuckled before returning to her, pulling the key to her chains from his sleeve. "Don't trust me to come back for you?"_

 _The key dropped to the ground with a hollow chime, just perfectly out of the reach of her feet._

 _He then snatched the back of her neck, turning her face up toward his to kiss her soundly. "Oh, Sakura, I'll always come back for you."_

 _Pulling away, his teeth tugging at her lower lip mockingly, he smiled at the sheer hate radiating in her eyes. "Besides, what if you were to run away from me again? I couldn't allow that, now could I?"_

 _With that, he was gone, leaving her with no means to escape… to survive._

 _As the fires and war cries grew closer and louder, the young woman slowly sank to the floor in defeat... it seemed she was actually going to die this time._

 _She just hoped that she would be dead before he returned._

:::

The weeks went by as the dusky green of August faded into the gold of September.

The season of change was at hand.

Shisui sent word that their squad would have to leave for another mission at the end of the month. Madara had ordered for more active patrols on the borders, unsure where or when Hashirama's forces would retaliate against him.

The Senju could not afford a full scale invasion after suffering such a loss, but that didn't mean a more integral attack could not be anticipated. This was a threat that required an increase in scouts than it did soldiers.

Sasuke exhaled heavily.

He couldn't keep avoiding his decision forever… he couldn't continue accepting missions from Madara like he was some loyal servant while he awaited Itachi to carry out the assassination.

Tossing the summon aside unto the floor, he threw an arm over his eyes and let out a hiss of frustration.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked him, entering the room with an armful of books from the library.

Sasuke lifted his arm and inclined his head to acknowledge her. Things between them had gone as normal, but there had been a drift since her audience with Itachi. What little connection he had managed to tie with her had been severed with what he had learned about her past.

"It's nothing." he replied, letting his head fall back to the pillow.

"I see." she dismissed.

His eyes slid back to her to see that she had settled in her favorite place beside the window, and was already enraptured with a green leather book with a jasmine engraved in its center.

Sasuke frowned. He wished that he could be so easily distracted… so uncaring.

"I received a mission summons today." he informed her.

"Ah," she replied, not looking up from her book. "When do you leave?"

"I shouldn't go." he told her. "I have yet to decide where my loyalties lie."

"You should side with who you feel is in the right." Sakura told him as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What _is_ right?" he couldn't help but feel angry at her dismissiveness. Didn't she care about anything besides her Kakashi's safety? "Siding with my brother and endangering the lives of my family or siding with Madara as he wipes out an entire civilization?"

She said nothing as she turned a page.

"Haven't you anything to say?" he asked expectantly, sitting up.

He needed _something._ Some form of opinion...guidance… a sign... from anyone… and she was the only one he could ask.

"It has nothing to do with me." she told him. "How can I have an opinion on the matter?"

"Nothing to do with you?" he asked incredulously. "This war affects everyone."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

She closed the book soundly, before turning her fierce green eyes upon him, they shined without a sliver of hesitance or fear.

Sasuke found himself both frightened and intrigued.

"This _war_ is a squabble between two clans... no two overly entitled _me_ , trying to assert their dominance as the most powerful being in the world, with no care for the countless innocents who suffer and die in their crossfire." she spoke. "I am a _slave_. I have been for the Senju and now the Uchiha, and I have no loyalty toward either, because no matter who triumphs in the end, _my lord_ , the outcome is always the same for me."

Sasuke stared at her, stupefied.

"But, it's different for you." she told him, softening slightly. "Doing the right thing always requires sacrifice, but it's better than being a coward and letting terrible things happen to ensure your own safety… I know that better than most."

"...You think I should join Itachi."

"It's what _you_ think that matters." she told him, somewhat sadly.

:::

 _Fire and smoke surrounded her, burning her skin and filling her lungs, making her limp. She would have liked to think she had remained dignified while facing death… but, that had not the case._

 _She had panicked and tried desperately to escape, pulling at her restraints till her wrists were raw, screaming for help till her throat was dry, but no one came… Torou would have been pleased to see her try and reach for the key, nearly dislocating her shoulder as she tried to stretch herself out and capture it with the tip of her toes._

 _When the flames crept up from under the door, she had slumped in exhaustion, the heat in the air becoming unbearable._

 _What was she doing anyway?_

 _Why was she always so torn between striving for life and accepting death?_

 _This wasn't so bad… The smoke would kill her before anything else… maybe it would be like falling asleep._

"Mama!"

 _Her eyes opened at the call…a wispy, otherworldly cry of a child... It sounded very much like her own voice, but different._

 _Who…? she blinked, searching the smoke, but there was no one there. The cry came again, but it was muffled and real this time around._ " _Sakura!" followed by the sound of the door being knocked in roughly. "Sakura!"_

…Kakashi?

 _The smoke was too heavy, she couldn't make him out, but she heard his heavy footsteps as he approached her and the key being retrieved._

" _Kami…" he breathed as she felt her shackles clanking together as he freed her. "Come on, Sakura, get up. I have to get you out of here!"_

He came back…

" _Get up, Sakura!" he ordered._

 _She did._

:::

Sakura read into the night in the light of the candle clock, her eyes devouring every word, hoping to find some distraction…but her mind was too restless for that. Although, Sasuke's soft, even breathing across the room had a calming effect on her… this was the first time he had fallen asleep before she had.

She sighed, pushing back her hair... Sasuke wasn't the only one who had to make a decision that night. While exploring titles in the library early that evening, she had come across Itachi.

 _He was leaning against a shelf, his eyes traveling over an ancient text of shinobi mythos. "This library has been a lonely place since I left home… It's nice to see it has a full-time occupant again."_

" _Forgive me if I disturbed you, Itachi-sama." she apologized, half tempted to leave… but this was her opportunity to speak with him._

" _I believe I should be the one apologizing to you." he told her, closing his book with a soft snap. "I think we got off on the wrong foot..."_

" _I'll tell you where you could find Kakashi, but you must give me your word that you are not intending to harm him." she interrupted him, wanting to get straight to the point. While she had decided to aid him, he still had shamed her, and she found herself unwilling to forgive that._

 _Itachi looked puzzled… and it was obvious that he wasn't used to being so. "You know Kakashi?"_

" _He was a guard where I was living before he went to serve under Hashirama." she explained. "While I am certain you are looking for a ghost, if Kakashi is alive, I will let him decide for himself if he want's to form an allyship with you."_

 _Itachi's dark eyes studied her intently, deciding his moves carefully against this clever new player._

" _I know of your plan, Sasuke told me." she went on, sensing his hesitation. "And I promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone so long as Kakashi is unharmed and not forced to go along with your scheme in anyway. Unlike your brother, I have no emotional attachment to you that would hold me back from revealing your mission to anyone if you were to break your word."_

" _I shouldn't be so surprised." Itachi sighed with a slight smirk. "I think my foolish little brother would tell you just about anything."_

 _Sakura ignored that comment, not liking the way it settled within her. "Do we have a deal or not, my lord?"_

" _Yes, I believe we do, my dear."_

:::

It was storming wildly when he awoke.

Rain plastered heavily against the window, casting watery shadows across the room and thunder rolled mildly in the distance. Rising out of bed, the Uchiha gathered his clothes to change for the day, only to still at the sound of trickling water. However, he had heard it a moment too late, he had already slid the washroom door open, and he was met with the sight of Sakura lifting herself from the waters of the bath.

He froze, too stunned by the sight of her white, elegant, and fully exposed body to move or speak, even when her jade eyes met his.

It was a mistake... He had thought that she would have been with Kurenai by this time.

Alarmed, she made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a cry, wrapping a towel around her frame and turning quickly to preserve her modesty. But, the action had been too hasty and the cloth dipped low down her back, revealing numerous scourge marks aligning the plains of her skin.

Sasuke's arousal was quickly cooled over at the horrific sight.

His eyes grew several shades darker as he took a shaky step forward.

Sakura remained very still, clutching the towel to her chest, her pulse beating wildly in shame and fear... the only sound in the nearly silent room was her shallow breathing as she listened to him slowly approach her pausing behind her.

Sasuke stared unabashedly at the white, jagged scars, his gaze narrowing as he counted every one. The black fire that had been burning within him since he had learned of her past now manifested into a white hot fury. He truly never had the desire to kill anyone until this moment. He never had this desire to _avenge_. On their own accord, his fingers reached out and brushed the longest most prominent scar. She trembled at his touch.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice thick, dangerous.

"...They don't hurt anymore." she managed to whisper.

" _Who_ was it?" Sasuke pressed.

One of her former masters?

Madara's soldiers?

 _Who?_

"...Please, go." she pleaded, her voice straining as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Tell me, Sakura." he insisted, his hand rising to her bare shoulder, turning her around to face him. "You have to tell me."

She shook her head in resistance, her eyes were aligned with tears, and he could _see_ then and there the torment she had gone through as she stared up into by her pain, by her vulnerability, he reached out his hand and gently took hold of her face.

"You can't keep it all locked up inside forever." he told her. "It's going to kill you."

A single tear fell from her eye, rolling off the thick fringe of her eyelash, glinting in the candlelight. Sasuke swallowed thickly, brushing the droplet away with the rough pad of his thumb.

Unable to bare the agony in her eyes any longer, he pulled her forward and she came to him, far too weary to resist his offer of comfort. She rested her head against his chest, dampening the fabric of his shirt with her soaking wet hair. His arms enclosed around her securely, overcome by her softness, by the smoothness of her alabaster skin, by the scent of rosewater filling his nostrils from her long tresses.

She fit so perfectly in his arms… like he had always been meant to hold her.

" _Please_ ," he whispered, cradling her head to him. "Tell me."

:::

"Your grandfather wishes for you to speak to him." Shizune told her lady, who was bent over a jug of sake and a shot glass as usual.

"Tell him if he wants to try and reason with the kid, he can go do it himself." Senju Tsunade snapped angrily, slamming her glass against the table.

"You're the only one the boy speaks to now that Jiraiya is gone." her handmaid told her. "Please, Tsunade-sama, your people cannot survive another attack… we must consider all options."

"He won't agree to it." Tsunade replied. "He likes his cage, it keeps him from killing people… besides he's lost a few screws since his mother died."

"Tsunade-sama." the black-haired woman pleaded. "You have to try."

The Senju princess sighed heavily, hoisting herself noisily from the war table. " _Fine_."

Going alone, without any guards, the golden-haired beauty traveled deep into the depths of the mountains where several prison cells had been hollowed out. She came to a halt in front of the largest, deepest cell, where a boy not yet seventeen lay with his head in his hands.

"Hey, Grandma." he greeted the woman without looking at her.

"Brat." she replied, too bitter and drunk to feel any sympathy.

He turned and sat up from the large boulder he was reclined upon, smirking wickedly, his eyes glowing red.

"Have you finally come to do the world a favor and kill me?"

* * *

 **a/n:** Yes, I might have written another chapter over my "break". I think I might have a problem... Oh, well, good for you guys. There! You crazies! A Naruto sighting! Enjoy it, because that will have to hold you over for a while. Since Sasuke is just so _shweet and pwecious ,_ I thought I'd make Naruto a little darker.

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Sasuke *drunk* At least we have each other.**

 **Sakura: *also drunk* I love you so much.**

 **Sasuke: I love you too.**

 **Sakura: This is real.**

 **Sasuke: I know.**

 **Sakura: You're my husband.**

 **Sasuke: You're my wife.**

 **Sakura: You married me in front of people.**

 **Sasuke: I did! I was there!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Wild and Caged

**Gosh, I _love_ you guys :D I have written over a thousand words in replies to all of your brilliant feedback for this chapter. I am so touched!**

 **CasperInezz- *bows* _The First Reviewer for Chapter 10_ , ladies and gentleman! Haha! Honestly, I leave lots of hints in my replies, but usually people skip them lol! Great catch! I was like… hmmm… Sasuke=Lighter, so… Naruto=Darker? BRILLIANT! Better than the default Sasuke sidekick/buddy that Naruto usually plays in SasuSaku stories, eh? Thank you so much! I hope you continue to read and leave your lovely observations! They make my day!**

 **agesreading- Thank you! I loved writing the ending scene with Sasuke and Sakura. I LOVE when characters are vulnerable and comforted! It is so beautiful, because in life we always have to be so guarded! Aw, shux, Itachi and (canon) Sasuke are pretty effortless for me to write because I enjoy them so much!**

 **ElevatedJewel- Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it :) Yes, Sakura still has got some of her spark in her, always great to write! And yes, dark Naruto! *rubs hands evily* Where shall this lead?**

 **Tiger Priestess- Thank you for your review, darling! I probably will get into more of what happened to Kakashi once he left Jiro to serve Hashirama. It really killed him to leave Sakura behind! Itachi and Sakura will probably continue to have tension throughout most of the story, lol. They're different, yet very similar! I know, I love when strong characters let down their walls! You feel so relieved for them! Yes, hmmm… What of Naruto? And what of Itachi's plans? Hmmm…**

 **Anissa- Thank you 3**

 **ILoveSxS- Closer and closer! Muhahah… lol SSSASKEEEHHHHH!**

 **01Trycia-chan01- LOL! I read your review for chapter 9 and I was like: "She's on to me! How did she know about the hug!?" YES! NARUTO! I'm having a blast with him! Happy New Year to you as well!**

 **RobinSparkelz- Thank you! Yes, I'm having too much fun with the "Misplaced Quotes" lol.**

 **Minervana- I know! Poor Naruto! Poor Sakura! Poor EVERYONE!**

 **littlepocky- Everyone seems to be quite happy to have seen Naruto :) Yes and yes. You're totally right on! Can't wait for you to read more either ;)**

 **xxxFlamingWingsxxx- Yes, Naruto and a SasuSaku hug, everything I need in my life. 100% agree with you on wishing fan fiction came in books, I usually don't read anything unless it's finished. Drives me nuts to wait! Happy New Year to you, m'dear! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cassandra Echizen- Naruto might still be a bit of a loudmouth :) Yes, I love Mikoto too :) We'll have to wait and see what the future holds for the Uchiha family. Thank you!**

 **Anilegna- You have been the only one to muse about that! I thought I would be getting tons of comments on that part, but I think Naruto's cameo kind of overshadowed it. But, yes, there is a reason for it and you've made a really good guess! Sakura definitely has a pull toward the shinobi life, we'll have to see if her dreams can ever come true!**

 **lovesasusakuforever- Another kiss might be around the corner, they are growing closer ;) Thanks for both of your reviews, darling! Happy New Year!**

 **meganmegoo- Thank you! Great to hear from you! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you as well.**

 **Sanban-Thank you for the review!**

 **Rainbow Sparkles- Yesh, I love this Sasuke. So sweet and boyish! I wouldn't say Sakura doesn't feel _anything_ towards him ;)**

 **Benjem- Yes, I love the role reversal too! So refreshing! Yet, also similar!**

 **in-the-tsukuyomi- Ah, yes, I like ItaHana! It's just such a nice idea. I know, poor Naruto :( I'm putting him and Sakura through a lot! Are you kidding? I love receiving reviews from you guys, it makes my day! You guys are the best for leaving your thoughts! Not a one is pointless! Feedback is so essential to writing and it's just awesome you guys take the time to do so! Replying to reviews is actually how I start on each chapter and it makes me update much quicker! So keep em up! ;) I love it!**

 **SailingNotSelling- Yes, badass Naruto :} And, poor Sasuke and poor Sakura :( Oh, drama will come. Believe me! :)**

 **saekuto- Yep, it's Naruto! Hmmm… interesting thought.**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara- :)**

 **Purplecherry5- So, bless you for reading and reviewing every chapter! OMGERSH! I'll reply best I can to all your wonderful feedback!**

 **Ch 1: Thank you! Yes, I've come across the servant/master AU before a couple times too, and Sasuke was always evil and abusive (for no reason) and it was just disturbing. I don't mind Sasuke being cold, but fans seem to go overboard with it, he's actually pretty tame even as the "villain" in the manga. Also, they go overboard with Sakura's level of tolerance of him (It's like they forgot she was going to kill him to save him from darkness and stop his murderous rampage). It's just not right. Trying to remedy that with this story.**

 **Ch 2: Sasuke is very clueless and innocent in this story. I know, Sakura is my precious!**

 **Ch3: Yes, Kakashi is her guardian angel :*) Kind of like in canon! We'll have to wait and see if he is alive. Ino probably is. I love Fugaku and Mikoto's characterizations! So fun to write!**

 **Ch 4: Everyone is very concerned whether or not Kakashi is dead lol! We shall have to wait and see! I know! Lots of characters have not been confirmed dead or alive yet! I have a few characters I plan to kill off, but I'm still on the fence about most. Yes, I love little Sakura! She gives me life! Sasuke is not going to pleased, hopefully he can offer her comfort though!**

 **Ch. 5: Sakura is safe with the Uchihas… for now...**

 **Ch. 6: Yes, Thunder had me laughing out loud. Sasuke is such a dork! :) I love it! Sakura will be having none of Sasuke's naivety and mushiness lol… a little nod to Sasuke from canon.**

 **Ch. 7: Why, thank you very much :) It's honestly been quite effortless to weave everything together. I just am very honest with myself of how I think the characters would react to their different life experiences. Mmmhmmm, the waterfall is symbolic. It's an escape from Sasuke's clan, a clan of fire and lightning, and it reflects his more peaceful nature in this alternate version of himself. Also, his attraction to the waterfall is symbolic to his pull toward Sakura, whose elements are earth and water. Yes, I'm very impressed with Sasuke in this chapter :D He's still got that impressive reservation! Yes, uh Naruto… about that…**

 **Ch. 8: Itachi is just so brilliant and manipulative! Saucy weasel! Sasuke is smart too, I get that, but, I think Itachi and Sakura kind of blow him out of the water in that respect. Yes, Sakura's natural beauty is more prominent than anything they dress her up in. Sasuke knows that already ;)**

 **Ch. 9: *nods* Yep, he's not going to be happy. Sasuke and Sakura are both seventeen-years-old. Sakura was in slavery for nine years total. She was taken when she was eight, she was fourteen when made a concubine, and she served Torou for two and a half years. Kakashi, if alive, would probably not like Sasuke, should they cross paths. Sakura is like his baby. Though I don't think Sasuke would like him very much either :D I know, I like Hana too (we share a name :D)! Itachi is probably my most canon of characters, he is very much linked to his original self.**

 **Ch. 10: We're just getting started with Naruto ;) (Notice he came around in Chapter 10, like 10-10) Poor Sakura, I had an anxiety attack just thinking about that. Yes... Sakura confronting Itachi :) The bathtub scene :) NejiTen :) All the good things in life! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING ALL THE WAY THROUGH! You are amazing! Hope you keeping reading, love!**

 **SweetPea- Thank you :)**

 **Sasukeluva 4eva- Thank you very much! :) Your praises and pointers are much appreciated! I'm more of a writer than a reader myself these days, as well. It's hard for me to find something that I can sit and enjoy, as I'm very particular about these characters and how they are handled. So, I know how you feel, and I am honored that my story lives up to yours, or frankly, anyone's expectations! Yes, because Naruto and Sasuke are like night and day, they should be paralleled as well in this story. I thought that since Sasuke is free of hatred, that it would be interesting to see Naruto possessed and consumed by it. Gives me quite a lot of new material to work with. It's quite exciting! Hope you have a wonderful New Year's Eve/Day yourself and good luck with your own writing projects.**

 **MissKonoha- Thank you, ma'am! Yep, Naruto has arrived!**

 **Pink-Blue Destiny- Glad to hear from you, m'dear! You're on to something! I like the idea of forging team 7.**

 **SoSymmetrical- Ch. 6: Thank you! So glad you like it! Yes, I really enjoy these alternate versions of the characters. Though, I tried to steer away from the Road to Ninja scheme of having them the opposites of their canon personalities for no reason, and instead have them forged by their alternate backgrounds. Yes! Sasuke and Sakura are actually very similar characters when you strip down the layers. They were both kids who wanted to be accepted by the person they admired most, they were both insecure about their shortcomings, they both had a sibling or a sibling figure they wanted to surpass, they both wanted the same things (a family) and they both were driven by love. So, yes, I could very much see Sakura being very similar to Sasuke had she gone through the same hardships he had. Thank you very much, I was hoping the pace wasn't too slow for people! But, it's important for me that Sakura's healing slowly happens throughout the story and not right away :D**

 **Ch. 7: Favorite bit of writing I did, their argument :)**

 **Ch. 10: Yes! Such a tender moment! And, wooo Naruto!**

 **DiaG14: Thank you! Hmmm... what will Sakura do? Read on to find out ;)**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Eleven: Wild and Caged**

"I told you," she whispered, wiping away her tears, as he handed her a hot cup of tea. "You're not supposed to do that."

"For not being the slave," he mumbled. "I sure get ordered around a lot… just drink. I've told Kurenai that you're ill."

Sakura sighed shakily, sipping the boiling hot beverage, only for her nose to crinkle. "This is chamomile."

"Yes, there _are_ other teas besides jasmine." he replied, taking a seat beside her on the sofa. It's calming effect would be good for her. She was fully dressed now, back in her night attire, her shawl and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"None that matter." she murmured.

He didn't smile like he would have when he first had met her… not with the sight of her tarnished skin and tormented eyes still haunting him.

Silence stretched between them as the storm raged on outside, the winds and the rain becoming more hostile with every passing minute. Sasuke kept his eyes on her determinedly, but she just stared down at her boiling beverage, reluctant and emotionally drained.

"You have to say something." he told her after a long while, placing a careful hand on her knee, to grasp her attention. He had given her plenty of time to calm down. "...Anything."

Her clouded eyes flickered to his, veiled by the white steam of the herbal tea.

He didn't know what he was asking, this sheltered and privileged boy who never had any real qualms to deal with in his life... Maybe once she told him he would stop this foolish quest to try and save her. She wasn't the innocent damsel in distress that he thought she was and someone as pure as he was did not belong in such a tainted place as her heart.

"Who did this to you?" he asked again, his voice gentle, but with an edge of anger. "And why?"

"I used to run away too." she spoke up, trying unsuccessfully to keep what was left of her composure. "...But, I was never able to get to a place where he couldn't find me." she continued. "There were repercussions for that."

Sasuke felt the restriction in his chest tighten further. "The General?"

Sakura shook her head. "He was the lesser of the two evils."

Sasuke exhaled slowly through his nose, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself calm. Then it was his son, the one Itachi had spoken of…

Torou.

Now he could name the man he wanted to kill, wanted to make suffer. It was a shame he was already dead… this monster who defiled and beat an innocent was too good for him.

Being as broken and jaded as she was, Sasuke was sure that her abuse was not limited to the lashings on her back… he sensed there were many more eternal scars within her that would never fully heal.

"How did you ever come to find yourself in that place?" he asked her, letting out a shallow breath.

"My parents couldn't pay their taxes for the war," she answered, keeping her most repressed memory from resurfacing. "I was taken as compensation to work off their debts."

"...How long?" he asked. How long had she been in that darkness?

"I was eight at the time…" she replied thoughtfully. "So, it will be nine years soon."

She frowned then at the look in his large, sympathetic eyes.

"Please, _stop_ looking at me like that."

"...Like, what?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"Like I'm some poor, wounded animal that you want to nurse back to health." she explained bitterly. "You're an entitled shinobi who has no idea what it's like to be helpless, to be unable to defend yourself, I don't need or want your sympathy!"

"That's _not_ how I see you." he spoke up defensively. In truth, he was amazed by her. Amazed how she had endured so much for so long. "I could never begin to understand your pain, but how can you expect me to feel nothing after what you've told me? After what I've seen?"

She scowled against her tears, and turned her head away sharply. Hating him for his pity, but hating herself more for being so weak.

"I can't go on ignoring that you're suffering." he spoke, squeezing her knee ever so slightly. "...I want to help you."

"There's nothing you can do." she replied quietly, her tone dismissive.

"...I think there is." he said slowly in realization, an idea coming mind. Something he wished he thought of sooner.

:::

"Not interested." the youth replied boredly, flicking pebbles in the air as he lay flat on the floor of the cave.

"Fine." Tsunade replied with a shrug, rising from her perch against the wall. "No skin off my nose, stay down here and rot for all I care."

"I will." he replied indignantly. "I like it here."

The blonde woman huffed, turning to make her leave, she'd done what Hashirama has asked of her. If he thought that she was going to stay and try and convince the kid, her grandfather had another thing coming.

"So I hear I should extend my sympathies." the boy mused. "With your husband and brother being killed and all."

Tsunade's heels came to a resounding halt. "Careful, brat." her voice was dark.

"Heh," the jinchuuriki chuckled, suddenly standing beside the bars of his cell. "And Jiraiya too… you and I have so much in common, Granny, we both have no one left."

"Shut up." she shot out darkly, turning to face him, feeling her fist tighten with her almighty strength.

The Namikaze boy tilted his head at her, a mocking and deranged look in his red eyes. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"

"I won't take it too personally." Tsunade sighed after a long tense pause. "I know it's mostly the fox talking."

"Shhh… _He_ can hear you, you know." he sang out a warning. "He's speaking to me right now."

"And what's he saying?" Tsunade asked, unfazed.

"He wants me to _kill_ you." the boy told her, throwing his head back chuckling.

Tsunade only sighed again sadly, it was a shame the boy she once had known had long been gone… it would have done her good to see him again. Her grandfather was a fool if he thought that they could call upon him to fight for them.

She turned to leave, for good this time.

"Tell Old Man Hashirama that I said 'hi'." he called after her in the midst of his insane laughter. "That is if Madara hasn't wiped you all out before that."

:::

She'd fallen asleep on the sofa, yet she awoke in his bed, when a bundle of clothes was tossed over her, jolting her into consciousness. She cursed under her breath, unsure what time of day it was or what was going on.

Squinting against gray light, she peered up from the pillow to see Sasuke looming over her expectantly, wearing his black training attire, his forearms and chest bound with white linen.

"What…" she began, her head pounding slightly.

"The storm is over." he told her. "Get changed, you're coming with me."

"Where?" she asked, sitting up and lifting up the attire he had thrown at her to examine it better. It wasn't a silk dress with pretty flowers embroidered on it, it was a black karate gi made of a light canvas-like material and a red sash to fit it around the waist.

"To the training grounds." he informed her.

:::

"Where are you going, Papa?" Kaizen asked his father, tugging at his pant leg when he saw him packing. "You just got back!"

"I know I did," Itachi replied, lowering himself to his son's level. "I'm sorry, but I have another important mission to do."

"When will you be back?" the boy asked him with a sad pout.

"Soon," the Uchiha heir vowed softly, brushing his middle and index finger over his child's forehead, as he done to Sasuke when they were young. "I promise you."

"You say that every time!" Kaizen whined.

"I know," he sighed, ruffling his son's dark locks, rising to stand upright. "But, it's true, I'll be back before Neji-san's big wedding... Promise you'll look after your mother and the baby until I get back?"

"I promise, Papa." Kaizen nodded, bravely blinking away his tears.

"And do you remember what I told you?" Itachi asked him.

"Not to tell anyone about my baby brother," Kaizen recited with a roll of his eyes. "Or I'll ruin the surprise."

"Good boy," Itachi smiled slightly. "Though, you know you could very well be having a sister."

Kaizen scowled at that. " _What_?"

:::

"I shouldn't be here." she admonished him upon their arrival to a sparing circle that was structured deep within the forest of his father's land. "Kurenai-san…"

"Still thinks you're ill." Sasuke told her. "I'll have you back before you're missed."

"That's what you said last time." she replied pointedly.

He looked her over as he unpacked his satchel of weapons and various scrolls upon a long stone table that rested on the side of the training area. "Just relax."

She scowled at him, folding the sleeves of his old uniform up higher as they began to slip down over her hands once more.

"Sorry that doesn't fit as well as I hoped it would." he told her. "It was mine from when I was fourteen."

"You were tall for your age." she noted, sighing in frustration that it fit her so ill… that she was too small… it made it all the more obvious how out of place she was.

"What am I doing here?" she asked him tiredly, feeling that this endeavor was his most foolish one yet.

"That's not up to me." he told her, turning back to his task. "That's up to you."

She shook her head unable to deny how long she had desired a way to protect herself, to become stronger than anyone who had ever harmed her, but surely now it was too late to pursue such things. "...I have no knowledge of any of this… I've never had any kind of training."

"And I've never taught anyone before." he replied. "I've only been taught… I suppose we'll have to learn together."

Without warning, he tossed a kunai toward her, and to her surprise she caught it squarely around its handle.

"You think that this is so impossible," he informed her, as she stared down at the thin black knife. "But, you are not without any traits of a shinobi… you are naturally nimble, vigilant and analytical… you _do_ have potential."

She glanced up at his words in surprise... No one had ever told her that before.

"And even if this all amounts to nothing," he told her. "It will prove at least to be an outlet for you."

A source of healing…

"How would I even begin?" she questioned in puzzlement.

Even if she did have the potential he spoke of, she had never been able to progress it. She knew well enough that ninja began their training as children… how could she possibly…

"Attack me." Sasuke ordered, taking long strides into the training circle so that they were facing each other.

"What?" she demanded.

He couldn't be serious.

"Taijutsu," he told her. "Basic hand-to-hand combat, is the first technique that a shinobi learns. I need to see how you fight."

"I don't fight." she reminded him. "I've never had any training, I've told you."

"Oh, you fight." Sasuke contradicted her. "There is no way you'd be alive now if you hadn't ever fought… you have a weapon, I don't, now take it and come at me as if I were a threat."

She looked down at the kunai and gripped it tighter in her hand. "...What if I injure you?"

"You should come at me with every intention of injuring me." he informed her. "Now attack me."

Of course. There was no way she could harm him, weapon or no weapon, he could counter her every attack effortlessly. That fact made her charge toward him, kunai ready… hating that she didn't pose even a fraction of a threat.

He caught her wrist immediately before she could make any contact, and she swung her free hand toward her throat, but in the next moment he had here turned around in an arm lock, her own kunai pointed at the back of her neck.

How was it possible to be so fast?

"You're an aggressive attacker," he concluded, releasing her immediately as she staggered several steps away. "Despite knowing I'm stronger, you didn't hold back."

"What good does that do if I'm dead?" she hissed in frustration. The truth was that she was good at taking beatings, not giving them.

"Just come at me again." he instructed. "Think first, try another way."

She did, this time trying to aim lower toward his ribs, but again, he deflected her, sending her off in another direction.

"Again." he repeated.

She growled under her breath, feeling anger claw at her chest. She hated this. She was already aware of her shortcomings… she was aware she couldn't do _anything_.

By Kami, she just wanted to lay a scratch on him.

Rolling up her sleeves, she snarled as she charged again, aiming to take him out by his legs, only for him to gather up both her wrists and pin them behind her back with ease. Sakura cried out in frustration, as she reared and bucked to free herself, but Sasuke held her fast, showing just how futile her attempts were.

She struggled furiously, flooded with too many horrific memories, but it seemed the more she fought against him, the stronger his hold was.

"Let go!" she finally cried, her raspy voice breaking. "What's the point of all of this!?"

"Because you're _angry_." he told her, only a slight struggle in his voice as he held her. "You are so full of rage, you've burned yourself out... you need to channel it."

"How!?" she cried heatedly.

In the next second, she was pinned against the training poll, her own kunai pressed lightly to her throat. Sakura's breath was caught in her throat as she stared up into the dark abyss of his eyes as he looked down at her intently. _Everything_ was suddenly far too warm. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, her pulse beating wildly under her skin.

How easily he could kill her.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he whispered, his voice a husky baritone that would have made a lesser girl melt into a puddle. "You _are_ at a disadvantage."

She gritted her teeth at his words, trying to will herself to come down from her flushed, emotional high.

"You're small, delicate... inexperienced." he went on. "It looks like you'll bruise if someone taps your shoulder too hard."

She began to struggle again, having heard quite enough, but he kept her in place. "But, don't you see? That's your advantage."

She stilled and glared at him, not understanding his meaning.

"You don't look like a threat, and no one would ever assume you to be one." he explained. "That is something that any shinobi would wish to possess."

"But I…" she quieted when he slid his hand down between their pinned frames and pulled a another kunai from his belt, pushing it up the sleeve of her right hand and pressing the handle to her wrist.

"If I was a real attacker." he told her, making sure she was paying attention. "You would have this on your person." he then slid the handle down to her hand for her to grasp. "But, as a shinobi, threatening a slave, I would never expect you to have something like that, least of all think you would know how to use it."

Sakura listened intently, feeling him take hold of her hand to guide her kunai. "If you're ever detained like this, the femoral artery is in your reach." he brought the knife to his lower thigh, right above the knee, showing her where to cut, making her swallow nervously.

"T-they'll bleed out." she realized, remembering the book she had read on anatomy.

"Almost instantly." he replied. "Same goes for here," he continued, bringing her knife from his thigh to graze up his side, under his arm. "And here," he concluded, making her swipe it across his lower back.

Sakura shuddered at the thought, keeping her eyes firmly fixed upon his.

"Do you understand?" he asked her.

She nodded solemnly.

"If it ever comes to that," he told her. "You have to strike true, absolutely no hesitation."

She nodded again as he released her and backed away. "You're _not_ a weak woman, Sakura… _you_ survived, they didn't."

She stared at him with wide shaking eyes, feeling her heart warm at his words.

"Let's begin again." he told her, helping her take the first stance of the basic Taijutsu.

:::

"Itachi has requested a month of leave." Obito told Fugaku as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Has he?" Fugaku asked. "He had not told me… though I can see why, his last mission did put some strain on him."

"Madara found it odd, and wanted me to inquire about it." Obito went on. "That son of yours has been distant lately."

"Yes, I've noticed." the older Uchiha sighed. "I'll speak with him."

"Be sure that you do." Obito replied. "Madara-sama cannot being having any weak links among his kin if we are to finally eliminate the Senju."

* * *

 **a/n:** 1\. Sasuke helping Sakura deal with anger issues is hilarious to me. 2. Training her is great, Sasuke, but I don't think it will help with the sexual tension. 3. I decided I should show a little more of Naruto. 4. I cried while writing this because Itachi will never be a father in the original series :( 5. My baby nephew is asleep on me as I write this, so I'll have to do a proper edit in the near future... aka tomorrow.

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Naruto: I love being Hokage. I don't know what I'm doing... but, I know I'm doing it really well.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: China Doll

**koolkidSwaggy- Sorry! I missed replying to you for chapter ten! Thank you! Ino may be around, but I make no promises!**

 **littlepocky- Thank you! Hope you had a wonderful New Years! Naruto will be slowly eased into the story… but, he might just meet Sasuke and Sakura in the future.**

 **ILoveSxS- Thank you! Yes, Itachi better tread carefully. Naruto isn't all that right in the head… but he is heavily influenced by the nine tails... we'll have wait and see what happens.**

 **SoSymmetrical- Aw, thanks! I adore _you_! Kyuubi/psycho Naruto is both fascinating and tragic for me to write. I am not cutting him or Sakura any slack in this story whatsoever, am I? But, he will be so great flush out! Yes, Sasuke helping Sakura out with anger management was just beautifully ironic, probably my favorite scene to write. MMMHmmm… I have heard a lot of concerns for Itachi and his family… we'll have to wait and see *bites nails*! Aw! I love going back and forth with my readers! All of you have just been so amazing!**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara-Shux! YES! That is exactly how I pictured Naruto (albeit a little older) while writing this. Just all crazy and foxy :D Yesh, muhahahaha… Sakura cannot resist Sasuke forever!**

 **Anissa- Me too! Thank you :)**

 **Sanban- I don't know… In canon, Sasuke DID encourage her to become stronger so that she wasn't in danger, and he did praised her for her specific talents when she was down on herself, and he was greatly impressed with her strength during the war arc. While he was focused on his own agenda, her growth as a shinobi wasn't lost on him. He is very proud and confident in his wife and her abilities :D AND saving Sasuke was the main reason she pushed herself to grow stronger too. AW! You're welcome! :) Thanks for the review!**

 **CasperInezz- Sorry, lol, a few others beat you for the first review, we just couldn't see them because was having trouble showing reviews on the site since New Years Eve. It was a real pain! Anywho, thank you for your wonderful thoughts! Training will definitely be a major part of Sasuke and Sakura's ever-growing bond… Future separation? Hmmm… it _is_ SasuSaku after all, it's very much a possibility. Naruto and the Namikaze/Uzumaki family's backstory will be presented, but it will take some time. I'll try to write longer chapters ;) I'll probably need to as I'm now heading toward the story's peak after all the major introductions have been made.**

 **miiss xana- Thank you!**

 **tatutu- Aw thank you! You made my whole day :)**

 **Pink-Blue Destiny- Yes, I have it all planned out from beginning to end! ;) Details might alter but that's about it.**

 **RobinSparkelz- Thank you! I know, it was driving me crazy! I'm so glad they fixed it! (PS Your pen name reminds me that I just finished HIMYM and I am very sad! lol)**

 **Waterlilly333- I adore Sasuke as the anger management coach, it just cracks me up. We'll probably be seeing more of that, because it just amuses me so! Yes, it was a very sweet moment, one of my favorites thus far.**

 **01Trycia-chan01- Heh heh, sowwy about that! Thank you! Yes, I was pleased with how well it turned out! It was a very fun and enticing scene to write. Oh, Sakura will put all her skills to good use!**

 **lovesasusakuforever- Aw, no problem! You're very nice too :) Sasuke can have some good ideas once in awhile (or not lol). I think he's growing on Sakura *winky face*. She can't really be Sakura without falling for Sasuke (AU or no AU)!**

 **Yami no Emi- He is a cutie pie! And I know, poor Sakura :(**

 **Tiger Priestess- Sasuke is a source of comfort and support! Just as Sakura is for him in canon :) Yes, Itachi best be careful, Daddy and Obito are on to him! Anyway, thank you!**

 **Minervana1- Thank you! The tea bit was cute! Yes, Sakura will be growing stronger and more confident… and closer to Sasuke ;) Itachi as a daddy is really cute to me! Hmm yes… What are Itachi and Hana up to…?**

 **saekuto- Tsuanade and Naruto are distantly related on the Uzumaki side, I believe. But, she's really just a motherly figure… or _was_ a motherly figure. Yeah, the training was adorable :)**

 **SailingNotSelling- 300th REVIEWER!The site was having issues showing reviews. But, I saw them in my e-mails, so worry not. Oh, I meant Itachi _in canon_ can't be a father (as he is dead), he already is one in this story lol! Sorry for the mix up. Obito _is_ throwing some real shade around. He is not to be trusted!**

 **MissKonoha- Oh, gosh I am a sucker for Sasuke training with Sakura. *fans self***

 **xxxFlamingWingsxxx- I don't think that was the problem with the reviews. I've edited and updated a chapter before and I've never had that kind of trouble. Also, it happened with all the other stories on this site… glad they sorted it *sighs*. But, yes, I don't know if Sasuke will be able to handle the tension forever. Yep, Itachi has so much at stake! And what of Kakashi? So, much to find out!**

 **PRINCESS SLAYER- I WILL TRY! lol**

 **dancewithmedarling- Thank you :) Yes, Sasuke training her just really fits!**

 **Meemy-Chan- Yes, I love how the tables have turned in this story. And, yes Naruto makes me nervous! Only good things can come from Sasuke training her ;)**

 **Purplecherry 5- I love replying to reviews! People take the time to say what they like about the story and ask questions, so I try to take the time to respond back with the same vigor! I like to post my replies in the chapters so that everyone can see and catch the answers to the questions or the hints I leave. But, I sometimes use PM too :)**

 **Yes, Sasuke is all for more trust (and more sweat and body touching omgersh lol) between them and he's finally found a way to bond with her. Though, can the poor boy stand it? We will have to wait and see! Naruto recovering? Help from his friends? Hinata? Hmm… Hmm… Good call on the chapter name ;) and thank you, m'dear for your review.**

 **Cassandra Echizen- Haven't really decided Itachi's fate yet… I hope Naruto get's out soon too. And yes, training, where will this lead? *raises brows suggestively* Aw yes, my sweet nephew is the cutest thing to ever grace this planet (in my humble opinion XD) Thank you, darling :D**

 **meganmegoo- Ah! What a long lovely review! I love your reviews long or short! I mean, I'm just glad you're reading, so THANK YOU! Sakura just can't stand by forever and NOT be a badass, it's just not her nature. I'm so excited for her training! Yes, yes, I too think Sasuke would be a really great teacher (I haven't seen the Boruto Movie either XD but I hear he is a big soft plush pillow while training Boruto)! He has a very calm and patient side to him. Itachi really better be careful, his daddy and Obito are sniffing him out.**

 **Holy Sheet- Thank you!**

 **AkumaVeil- Aw thank you :)**

 **A thank you to all guests and anons who reviewed and those who followed and favorited this story or me :)**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Twelve: China Doll**

"What happens after you kill him?"

Itachi looked up from his scroll to see his brother standing at the foot of the table.

"We will make a peace treaty with the Senju." Itachi answered simply, knowing exactly his meaning. "End the war immediately, unite under one banner, begin the founding of a free shinobi world."

"Under whose authority?" Sasuke asked, expecting that idealstic answer. "Once Madara is dead our clan is divided and leaderless."

"Mine, I suppose." Itachi told him. "Until another, more fitting candidate takes my place."

"Of course," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You, a military captain, will kill our god-like leader, take control of the clan and all that we rule over, then end a century long war and make peace with our enemies."

Itachi shrugged. "...that is the plan."

Sasuke exhaled heavily.

Of course it was.

"What if the Senju do not want peace?"

"At the brink of extinction, I would assume that peace is their only option." The elder Uchiha explained. "Madara may be beyond reason, but I don't think Hashirama is… I think that he has always wanted an end to this confliction."

"But, it won't be simply killing Madara, will it?" Sasuke asked. "You will also have to kill or subdue his many followers, including the council… possibly Father."

"I pray it will not come to that," Itachi replied. "I pray the other Uchiha lords support peace rather than avenge their fallen dictator."

"But, if it does," Sasuke pressed. "Are you willing to do that?"

The Uchiha heir was hesitant to reply.

"Well, are you!?" Sasuke snapped, slamming his hands against the table "You're asking me to betray our own father."

"I'm asking you to help me save our people." Itachi corrected. "Father refuses to see the evil of Madara… I can't help that. I wish there was another way… but there isn't, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha was silent for a long while. "I know… and because of that you have my support."

Itachi paused in surprise. This was an interesting turn of events.

"But, aside from Madara, I will not assist in the killing of our own kin."

"I understand… Thank you." Itachi replied. "I'm leaving tonight on my mission, but when I return I shall have you fully admitted into the circle... until then you should carry on as normal."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"To seek out Hatake Kakashi." Itachi replied. "Your sweet little companion told me of his whereabouts."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"It was all on her own accord." Itachi assured him submissively. "She had her conditions… she is a smart one, that girl."

Sasuke frowned. If she was smart, she would stay the hell away from his brother.

"She won't be involved any further in this." Sasuke warned. "Do you understand?"

"Of course." Itachi promised.

Satisfied enough, Sasuke turned then to make his departure.

"Word of advice, Sasuke." Itachi called after him, making him pause. "Don't get too attached."

:::

" _Poor, poor child." Maemi spoke softly, tears in her eyes as she cleaned Sakura's lacerations. "Why did you do this again? Surely you know by now he will always catch you."_

" _...I had to try." the girl rasped softly, flinching in pain against her touch._

" _It's suicide." the kitchen woman scolded her. "Where would a little thing like you even go? What world is out there for a runaway slave?"_

" _I don't know," she replied. "I guess I would try to find Kakashi."_

" _...Not your family?" Maemi told her._

 _The girl did not reply and only turned her face into the pillow as the woman lathered the stinging ointment onto her skin._

" _Kakashi's long gone, child." Maemi sighed. "Even if he could come back, he can't save you from this fate."_

 _Sakura knew,in the deepest depths of her soul, that she couldn't be saved… not by anyone. She had known that as a child when she was ripped from her mother's arms._

 _She was in hell, and the beautiful white knight was not her savior, but the devil himself._

 _Still, her stubborn heart refused to give up hope… refused to let herself give in to the darkness and despair that surrounded her every waking moment._

" _Why hasn't he tired of me yet, like Jiro?" Sakura breathed out wearily. "It's been almost a year and he has not had another woman but me… there is nothing left for him to take… why hasn't he dismissed me?"_

" _I don't know." Maemi spoke sadly. "He's sick in the head, Torou-sama, has been since his mother died."_

 _Sakura knew that Jiro's wife had long been deceased, but she never knew how… Perhaps the poor woman killed herself._

" _Sit up, lift your arms." the kitchen wench ordered her._

 _Sakura unsteadily obeyed, allowing Maemi to wrap linen bandages around her middle up to her bare chest to shelter the wounds on her back._

" _Anari, mind your work!" Maemi ordered the eleven-year-old girl sitting at the end of the table, who's chocolate eyes had wandered away from her task of grinding rice into flour. The child flushed red, before turning her attention back to the seeds in the wooden bowl._

 _Anari was a mute child with copper-colored hair who had replaced Sakura in the kitchens since she had been taken to Jiro's chambers. A skittish and shy little thing, the girl was terrified of Maemi and could not even look Sakura in the eye._

" _I fear they'll get infected." the older woman worried over the rosette's wounds. "You should really see a healer."_

" _What's wrong with Sakura-san?" a little voice asked, making the women turn to see Taijo standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Is she hurt?"_

" _Oi!" Maemi cried, wrapping the girl in a blanket to hide her near nakedness from the child. "What are you doing in here, boy?"_

" _Miko-san told me to fetch some salt, Dawnflower is having her baby… Sakura-san, what happened to you?"_

" _She's just feeling ill, Taijo." Maemi replied, heading toward the cupboard. "I will get you your salt, then you'll be on your way."_

 _The boy didn't believe the lie for a moment and he looked like he was about to cry._

 _The sight broke Sakura's heart._

" _I'm alright, Taijo." she assured him softly, holding out a hand. "Come here."_

 _The boy bounded over to the cot where she sat and wrapping his arms around her neck, burying his dirty little face into her blanketed shoulder. Sakura rubbed and patted his back comfortingly, telling him that everything was alright._

 _He was too young and innocent to worry about such things._

 _Sakura's ears suddenly picked up the near-silent sound that she had started teaching herself to be wary of._ _Then the door slide open, making the kitchen women start and Sakura hold Taijo closer to her._

" _How is she, Maemi?" Torou suddenly appeared, humbling all present, his voice gentle with concern, though it was he who had flogged her._

" _M-my lord," Maemi bowed her head, coming to stand between the young heir and the concubine. "I've seen to her wounds, but I'll…"_

" _Then I shall take her back to my chambers."_

 _Sakura closed her eyes in dread._

" _She's more than welcome to rest here tonight, m'lord, she shouldn't really move…"_

" _Maemi." Torou warned. "That will be all, I believe my father requires his evening tea."_

" _...Of course," the kitchen woman sighed defeatedly, casting a sad glance toward Sakura. "Come along, Anari, bring the tray."_

 _The young girl did, quick to follow Maemi out of the room, leaving the Senju lord to stare down at his runaway slave._

 _Sakura whispered for Taijo to leave, but the boy did not move and just clung to her neck tighter. She panicked internally as Torou slowly approached them, unsure what he would do to the boy. Sakura held Taijo all the more tighter… she would be dead before Torou laid a finger on him._

 _The Senju lord crouched down, placing a hand on top of the boy's curly hair while Sakura's fierce eyes watched him warily._

 _Taijo dared to peek up at the man over his shoulder, sensing the man's malice despite his kind facade._

" _Don't worry, lad." Torou told him. "You go back and see to your horses... I'll take care of her now."_

 _Taijo hesitated, glancing up at Sakura._

" _It's alright, go on." Sakura told him, gently pushing him away, relieved that he was being dismissed._

 _The boy did, slowly, taking the cone of salt that Maemi had left on the table… only to pause at the door and look back at Sakura, reluctant and frightened to leave her._

 _She nodded to him encouragingly, willing him to leave, to get as far away as he could._

 _And, thank Kami, he did._

 _Sakura exhaled._

" _You have a little champion, koishii." Torou chuckled, making her gaze slide carefully up to his. "Didn't know a bitter thing like you had any room for affection in your heart."_

 _She glared at him heatedly as he reached a hand to brush over the scabbed cut on her lip._

" _Perhaps, the next time you try to leave, I'll show you just what it feels like to lose someone dear to you." he told her, lowering his hand for her to take._

 _Sakura, swallowing the rising bile in her throat, took it allowing him to pull her up beside him. "This will be the last time, won't it?"_

 _She nodded, another piece of her soul ebbed away from her submission. "Yes, my lord."_

:::

In a raging frenzy she slammed her fists and palms against the _mook yan jong's_ rotating pegs as Sasuke had instructed her… over and over again until she was nothing but a sweating, heaving mess. She had never had any way to let out the consuming fire that was burning inside her like this before… It felt _good_.

"Enough." Sasuke called to her from where he was going through his paces with the katana, but she ignored him, too caught up in her adrenaline rush.

She pounded her hands into their target until he approached her and caught her upper arm in his hand, pulling her away. "I said, that's _enough_." he repeated, pushing a canteen into her waist. "Breathe, drink."

The rosette exhaled violently, wanting to take a swing at him for interrupting her, but instead she relented, opening the canteen to give her body the water it craved.

"You need to take it easy." Sasuke informed her. "Rest is just as important as any other part of training."

Sakura nodded begrudgingly, tilting her head back, and drinking greedily. Sasuke watched her silently, before turning his gaze toward the sun. "I want you to wait ten minutes before you're back in the circle… we have about a half an hour before we should leave."

She muttered her understanding and wiped her mouth free of the excess water dripping from her lips, before making her way out of the circle, and plopping tiredly onto the grass. Her muscles trembled and tingled with elation... She was exhausted, yet somehow energized at the same time.

Sasuke flung his sword into the earth before settling beside her. Sakura could feel the heat radiating from his half-naked body as he leaned over and motioned for the canteen. Wordlessly, she gave it to him, keeping her jade eyes focused on the color-changing forest before her.

The Uchiha watched her from the corner of his eye as he drank, pleasantly surprised how well she had taken to Taijutsu. Despite her limitations, she was focused and very determined… her willpower was the strongest of her assets.

Though, his eyes couldn't linger for long before his thoughts began to wander to places he knew they shouldn't. It was difficult not to be distracted with her so close, her body all flushed and trembling... several pink tendrils of hair had escaped her long braid were now sticking to her perspiring forehead… he found he needed another swig of water to remedy the sudden dryness of his throat.

"You're doing well," he told her, clearing his throat, his eyes traveling to safer sites. "You don't need to push yourself so hard… this is a slow road."

Sakura sighed in weariness and irritation, and laid back upon the grass to watch the clouds slowly drift past in the pale perfect sky.

She was so warm and tired, she could have fallen asleep right there.

"That doesn't matter." she whispered. "I'm patient."

A few minutes passed by as a delightful autumn breeze offered some relief.

"I'll be leaving for that mission with Shisui and the squad." Sasuke told her, making her gaze slide over to him.

"But, what of Itachi?" she asked.

"...I spoke to Itachi." he replied. "I've given him my support, but he wishes for me to stay here and carry on as normal to avoid any more suspicion."

"Then he is leaving for the Senju territory?" Sakura inquired. Sasuke nodded, his gaze meeting hers. "He told me you gave him the location he desired."

Sakura nodded, unsure why he was suddenly so tense, perhaps he thought she should have spoken to him before confronting his brother. He didn't seem angry, but he seemed guarded. "I decided to leave it up for Kakashi to decided."

"If he's even alive." Sasuke reminded her. "As of now, Itachi's a traitor to our clan and an enemy to the Senju… I fear he is risking his life for nothing."

"Fool's errand or not," Sakura replied. "He is fighting for a cause, that is not nothing."

Sasuke remained silent, making Sakura sit up beside him once more. Despite the conflict between them, she could see clearly how much he cared for his brother.

"You have to have some belief in him." she inquired softly.

Sasuke shook his head, smirking ruefully. "If anyone can do this, it _would_ be Itachi."

:::

At the tenth minute, Sakura was back in the circle, facing her wooden adversary again, but this time Sasuke kept an eye on her instead of finishing his paces with his sword.

Her fists were accurate and her stance was perfect, but there wasn't enough power behind her strikes.

"You want to hit harder," he told her, coming to stand behind her.

A vein throbbed in her forehead at that. "I'm hitting as hard as I can."

"No," he brought a hand over her stomach, making the world suddenly still… and, by Kami, he knew she felt it too by the way her muscles went rigid and the way her sparkling eye looked up at him in sudden surprise.

He licked his lips trying not to think of hers and turned his attention back to the pole. "...you have to strike from here, from your center, the source of your chakra."

She blinked distractedly. "...chakra?"

"The body's spiritual energy." he explained, withdrawing his hand and taking a step to the side to to help regain his senses. "The source of a ninja's power."

"I...have that?" she asked.

"Everyone has it." he assured her, stepping back. "Just different amounts… You can't think of your body as separated parts, it has to move together as one… try again… strike with the power from your core."

Inhaling, the girl returned her attention back to the dummy, trying to feel this 'source of power' her mentor spoke of. Returning to her proper stance, she focused on her center, feeling the familiar fire that was always burning there. She could… channel it?

Focusing, she willed the energy swirling in her stomach to surge into her hands, and aimed for the approaching peg, striking it with all her might. To her shock, as well as the Uchiha beside her, who had to duck out of the way to avoid being knocked in the head, the peg broke clean off, with a resounding crunch, from it's center and spiralled across the grounds.

Sakura and Sasuke stared after it, both wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

"How did I...?" Sakura trailed off, staring down at her hand.

Sasuke turned to look at her, bewildered at what had transpired… he'd never seen a beginner be able to focus that much chakra energy into their basic strikes before. To have that much control over it... and so quickly…

"I… think that's enough for today." he told her in baffled amazement.

:::

 _The jolting wagon came to a another abrupt halt as the Uchiha soldiers set up camp for the night._ _Sakura lifted her head from Maemi's shoulder to peer out of the wooden cage that surrounded her and the other captured._

 _Seven days._

 _It had been seven days since they were taken… seven days of scraps for food, being thrown around painfully in the back of a jostling wagon, and the sickening smell of human stench._

 _It seemed the road would never end… She honestly never imagined a day where she would look forward to seeing Uchiha Madara… As long as they could get of the wagon_

 _Her stomach churned painfully when the shinobi roasted the meat of a sika deer over the roaring fire for their dinner. The smoky smell of the burning animal wafted tortuously over the slaves, reminding them dreadfully of their near starvation._

 _Sakura's head lulled back against Maemi's shoulder, trying to ward of the feeling of faint overtaking her. Hunger ate at her stomach, and her head still pounded from the captain's blow to her head._

" _How much longer, Maemi-san?" Tajio asked from where he sat on the floor of the wagon, leaning against Sakura's knee._

" _Should only be a few days more, lad." Maemi replied. "We just have to hold on a little bit longer."_

" _Are you alright, Anari?" Sakura asked, glancing at the younger girl who was drooping miserably beside her. She could see her more clearly now with the amber light from the fire that seeping through the cage._

 _Anari nodded meekly, though she looked paler than she had yesterday. Sakura sat upright, her nausea forgotten, and placed a hand over the child's sweaty forehead. "Kami, she's burning up with a fever." she breathed, pulling the girl toward her so that she could recline more comfortably against her._

" _Poor thing," Maemi sighed. "She needs water."_

" _They should bring us some after they eat." Sakura replied, giving Anari a firm squeeze around the shoulder. "You just have to hold on a little longer, alright?"_

 _Anari nodded again, curling into the rosette tiredly._

 _However, after the meal, when a soldier came, he did not bring water with him. Sakura glared at him as he counted every young woman in the wagon, including herself and Anari, and then ordered them to follow him. Sakura stopped at the foot of the wagon to face the Uchiha bravely, while Anari held onto her tightly in fear._

" _This girl is sick," she spoke up. "She needs water!"_

" _Move it." the soldier pushed her on carelessly, but Sakura did not go on ahead._

" _Atleast let her stay in the wagon to rest!" she cried. "She can barely stand."_

" _I said: move it!" the shinobi shouted angrily._

" _What's all this?" the captain rose from his seat beside the fire irritably._

" _I was fetching the women, like you told me." his underling explained. "But, this little chit won't budge."_

 _The captain looked down at Sakura, before smirking in weary amusement. "You're proving to be quite a thorn in my side."_

 _Sakura swallowed her contempt for the man, and instead pleaded Anari's case. "Please, let this one alone, she needs water and rest or she'll not survive."_

 _The captain chuckled. "You're quite the little mother, aren't you?"_

" _Please." Sakura pleaded again._

 _The man tsked before turning to the guard. "Leave the sick child in the wagon, and then pass the bucket and ladle around for the slaves."_

 _Both the young women exhaled in relief, before his dark eyes returned to Sakura. "Let the men have their pick according to rank… but,_ this _one comes to my tent tonight."_

:::

"Fugaku-sama!" Hana bowed as her father-in-law entered her parlor. "Welcome!"

"Grandfather!" Kaizen greeted excitedly from where he was playing with his marbles, before jumping to his feet and embracing him around his leg.

Fugaku omitted a small smile toward the child who had a tug on his heart stronger than most, and patted him upon his soft head.

"Hello, Kaizen." he replied. "I'm looking for your father."

"Itachi is in his study," Hana informed him. "I'll send for him."

"No, of course not," Fugaku told her dismissively. "Please return to your evening, I only need to speak to my son for a moment."

Hana nodded in understanding, before returning to her chair and book, watching after the Uchiha lord concernedly.

"...Is Papa in trouble?" Kaizen whispered loudly to his mother as soon as Fugaku was out of earshot.

:::

"Going somewhere?"

Itachi turned from his task of gathering scrolls to see his father standing beside his desk, as stoic and displeased as ever. "Evening, Father."

Fugaku crossed his arms, not in the mood for formalities. "What is going on, Itachi?"

The Uchiha heir sighed. "I am going on a retreat to the old temples for a few weeks, that's all."

"Is that so?" his father asked.

"The battlefield does take its toll." Itachi replied airily. "Why? Am I needed here?"

"No, of course not, you deserve some time to rest and recuperate." Fugaku replied with a knowing nod. "Though, a few weeks does not seem correct… as you've taken the whole month off of leave."

"Ah, and where did you hear that, Father?" Itachi asked him. "Uchiha Obito, perhaps?"

"Don't provoke me, Itachi." Fugaku warned. "I don't know what you're doing, but if you anger Madara-sama there is nothing I can do to protect you."

"I know that." Itachi replied coldly. "It's been quite a long time since I've needed your protection, Father… perhaps I should leave you to your business and you leave me to mine."

Fugaku's mouth formed an even straighter line. "Very well… I shall take my leave."

Itachi swallowed thickly.

"Though, don't think you can leave this village without saying goodbye to your mother." Fugaku told him as he left. "We'll see you and Hana at dinner tomorrow night."

:::

" _Drink?" he held out a goblet for her, but Sakura stayed still. "I know you must be thirsty."_ _Standing stoically as a mountain, arms crossed around herself protectively, the girl said nothing._

" _You're an obstinate one," the captain observed, taking a drink himself, before he began to circle around her. "...for a whore."_

 _She coiled tighter into herself at his words._ _At least, Anari was spared. T_ _hat thought could get her through the night._

" _Ah," he mused, as his fingers ghosted over the scabbed slits of her back. "You really must be quite the troublemaker."_

 _She turned around sharply at his touch, staring up at him with venomous eyes._

 _The captain's smirk only grew as he leaned in as if to kiss her. "Such a pretty china doll." he murmured. "You remind me of my spirited little wife back home."_

 _Sakura closed her eyes and turned away, even more sickened than she was before as he pulled her against him by her hips._

" _What's the matter?" he asked, his lips grazing over her ear. "Do I not rank high enough for you?"_

" _...d-do you love your wife?" she asked hoarsely, gritting her teeth, wondering if there was a time he had been a good and faithful man. "At all?"_

 _The question made him still and pull away ever so slightly. "So what if I do? This means nothing to me."_

" _And, does she love you?" she urged, turning back to look him in the eye, praying she could uproot some form of humanity from him. "Does she wait for you to come back to her?"_

 _The words did not sit well with him as he gritted his teeth. "What would someone like you know of love?"_

 _Sakura faltered._

Nothing.

 _She knew nothing of love._ _Everything she had ever known of it she had long forgotten. But the_ _lust in the captain's eyes had chilled over at her unsettling questions... and even more so the soulless look in her gaze._ _He called for his lieutenant and shoved Sakura into him upon his arrival._

" _Take this worthless waif back to the wagon with the others."_

:::

"Can we go out again?" Sakura asked him eagerly upon the moment he woke up.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement from where he sat tiredly on the bed. "No, not today... your body is not used to the strain you've put it through, you need to take time to let it recover."

Her face fell in disappointment.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke promised her, not liking that look on her face.

He rose to stand, only to omit a painful groan as he stretched. His own muscles ached considerably…. he was unsure how she was standing.

Before he was able to dress for the day, however, the guard announced Kurenai at the door, and the handmaiden entered the common with her arms crossed thoughtfully.

"Morning, Kurenai." Sasuke greeted. "Can I help you?"

"I've come to check on my charge, if I may, my lord." the older woman replied. "She's been too ill to report to me the last few days... I've been growing worried."

Her maroon eyes traveled over to Sakura, before she raised a dark, elegant brow. The child looked healthier than when she had seen her last, rather than anything else. "Fairing better, Sakura?" she asked pointedly, knowing something suspicious was going on.

"I am, Kurenai-san, thank you." Sakura bowed her head, before her jade eyes shot back up to the handmaid pointedly. "And how are you? Are you still having trouble _sleeping_ at night?"

Sasuke looked between them confusedly, unsure what was going on... however, the raven-haired woman's lip tugged downward at the concubine's hidden warning, and decided to leave the matter alone.

The youths couldn't be getting themselves into too much trouble, could they?

"I'm sure I don't know your meaning, child." she replied airily. "But, since you are better, I'll be requiring your assistance tonight, as we will be hosting Lord Itachi and his family for dinner."

Sasuke's brows furrowed as Kurenai dismissed herself, before turning his gaze to Sakura. "What is Itachi still doing here?"

:::

"A retreat to the temple this time of year?" Mikoto asked disapprovingly, taking Itachi by the hands before he could take his seat. "My darling, do you not wish to spend anytime with your family?"

"Mother, please." Itachi sighed. "I've come for dinner, not for guilt."

"But, you just returned!" she admonished him. "And how are you to find any rest on such a long journey south?

"Perhaps I seek solitude more than rest."

"But, why did you not tell me?" Mikoto asked.

"Because I knew this is how you would react." Itachi replied, taking his seat.

He had to commend his father for the idea of having him come to dinner… his mother was a most formidable weapon to use against him. "Please, Mother, Hana and Kaizen have been understanding, why can't you?"

"Because this is so strange of you!" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps we could eat and then talk about this later?" Itachi suggested, taking his seat before his mother could agree. "Would that not be the civil thing to do?"

Mikoto was clearly not pleased, but said nothing more as she took her place beside Fugaku. The entire family could feel the chilly aura coming from the Uchiha matriarch and they all remained silent as the servers brought them their dinner.

Sasuke rubbed his temples with his fingers, from where he sat beside nephew, caught somewhere between irritation and dread. Itachi had not been able to leave the village without getting a scolding from their mother… yet somehow he was going to liberate the shinobi world?

"I'll only be gone for a few weeks," Itachi tried to remedy, reaching for his mother's hand only for her to pull it away.

"You asked for us to not talk about it," Mikoto spoke evenly. "So, we shan't."

And, not another word was spoken all through the meal.

:::

"Quite a tense bunch tonight, aren't they" Sora muttered to Sakura, who stood beside him against the wall of the parlor, waiting to assist or entertain the family if they so desired them to. "Can't wait till we're relieved of this shift, aye?"

Sakura only nodded, not really listening to him, as she worried if anything had been discovered. Itachi and his mother had argued at the table, after the family had adjourned, for near a half hour, before rejoining the party.

In the meantime, Fugaku spoke with Hana beside the fireplace, and Sasuke tried to keep Kaizen entertained with a game of cards... his gaze traveling to hers rather frequently throughout the evening.

"Tea or wine, my lord?" Sora offered when Itachi approached them, straightening from his slight slouch.

Itachi looked down at Sakura, before returning his gaze to the server. "I'll have tea myself, though my wife would prefer a white wine if we have any."

"Yes sir, I shall fetch it right away," Sora bowed before disappearing toward the kitchen.

"Any particular kind you would prefer, my lord?" Sakura asked as she promptly began to prepare his beverage.

"Oolong, quite dark, if you'd please." Itachi replied. "I'll take it out on the patio, I could use some fresh air."

A few minutes later, with a fresh cup of tea in hand, Sakura found the Uchiha heir leaning against the railing outside, looking out over the gardens. Quite a beautiful and tragic scene he made.

"Thank you," he smiled slightly when she came beside him taking his beverage and taking a slow sip, eyes never leaving hers. "This is good."

"I've made quite a lot of tea in my life." Sakura told him a little shortly. "Is there anything else you need, my lord?"

"...You seemed a little anxious, I thought I should tell you that the matter between you, Sasuke and I has not been compromised in anyway."

She exhaled softly. "...Then why are you still here?"

"Madara was suspicious of me taking leave for such a long period of time." Itachi replied. "He undoubtedly made my father aware, but they have no proof of anything, so there is nothing to fear."

"...I see." Sakura replied in understanding. Hopefully it stayed that way.

"If I am unable to speak alone with Sasuke this evening, would you please pass on that information?" he asked her.

She nodded in agreement. "Of course."

His smile grew a little more as he took another sip. "How is your training going?"

Sakura's eyes widened before they narrowed. "I'm sorry, my lord, I don't know what you mean?" He nodded toward her hands, hidden beneath her sleeves. "Your palms are blistered terribly, you need to bind them better."

She flushed slightly, making him omit a velvety chuckle. "Don't worry, you and Sasuke are keeping my secrets, I am obliged to keep yours."

She thanked him begrudgingly, in a soft, hushed whisper.

"A slave who wants to be a warrior." Itachi mused. "You are unusual, Sakura."

"So are you, my lord." Sakura countered, pausing when his eyes lingered on her. "What is it?" she asked, his gaze was even more overpowering than Sasuke, she had never seen anything so dark as his eyes.

"What?" Itachi inquired, unrelenting.

"Why do you always look at me like that." she replied finally.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like I'm turning a kunei in your stomach." she answered, she had noticed it the first time they had met. He appeared charming and uncaring, but she recognized pain when she saw it, even if it was buried deep inside.

Itachi looked back out over the gardens again with a heavy sigh. "I suppose because you remind me of someone." he told her. "Someone who's gone now."

Sakura said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"I too had a mistress when I was around Sasuke's age." Itachi informed he, and Sakura found herself biting her cheek irritably. She _had_ heard that. She wondered what she had in common with this woman? Was it _only_ that she too happened to be a slave?

"Yes, I believe Kurenai mentioned that vaguely." she replied, her disdain evident. "Emi…"

"Emiko." he corrected her solemnly. "She was young, like you, though I was her first master."

Sakura found her gaze lingering toward the twilight sky above, knowing already that she did not want to hear this story. A story for people like her only ended tragically.

"She came to truly care for me," he replied. "Claimed to even love me… though I'm afraid I was not as noble as Sasuke… I let her believe in things that were not true... to appease my own selfish desires."

Ah, so she had her heart broken by rejection. What a shame.

"...And then what? She was dismissed?" Sakura guessed. "Because you were betrothed."

"Indeed, she was quite devastated about it, but it is the way of the world." His words were cruel, but his voice was straining. "...I found her the morning she was to be sent away hanging by her neck from my ceiling, with a rope that she had forged from one of the curtains."

Sakura brought a hand to cover her mouth, instantly sickened. The poor, miserable thing… She'd rather die than be parted from him.

Itachi turned to her then, prompting her to meet his gaze. "I have a lot of blood on my hands, but hers will always be the most prominent… I suppose I don't want to witness something like that happening again."

Her jade eyes darkened to a steely emerald.

What did he mean by that?

Sakura stared at him fixedly. "That will not be my fate."

"...No?" Itachi asked her.

"I would never give into such despair over a man." she assured him, though she felt her heart constrict tightly at her words. "You need not worry about me, my lord."

With that, she bowed and dismissed herself, feeling sick and overwhelmed by the Uchiha's words.

Itachi stared on after her.

Sasuke met her at the door worriedly, but she only nodded to him and passed by without a word, making the younger Uchiha turn to his brother accusingly.

"Perhaps it's not you that I am worried about." he murmured to himself, taking another drink of his tea.

* * *

 **a/n:** *makes mental note to include Kiba or Asuma next chapter in order to lighten this heavy, heavy mood* Yes, look at this beautiful long chapter... Just so you fellas and ladies know... if they're going to be this long in the future, expect more of a weekly-ish update rather than a twice-a-weekly-ish update. You can leave your preference in your review if you'd like :) They're showing on the site now! Yay!

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Sakura: *in labor, talking to Sasuke, who is holding her hand* This is the moment we've been waiting for! You and me and our baby... and Karin...**

 **Karin: *snaps doctor mask over her face***

 **(I will try to break away from the Parks and Rec quotes... but sometimes it's too easy...)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Winter Flower

**Animechibifangirl- Maybe she'll make more friends in the future. She's pretty isolated right now. At least she has Sasuke :) Thank you!**

 **koolkidSwaggy- Thanks!**

 **Nina12497- :) Me too! Love super strong Sakura! She's like Wonder Woman!**

 **Rui-Thank you!**

 **Elevated Jewel- Itachi really is a worry wart when it comes to Sasuke… that usually doesn't lead to good things.**

 **01Trycia-chan01- Sasuke is so overprotective! Yes, everyone is just having spats with each other lol! The drama! Thank you, m'dear!**

 **Tiger Priestess- Me too! Wonder Woman Sakura! We'll have to see if Itachi's past repeats itself with Sasuke and Sakura! Hopefully they too aren't doomed for tragedy! Thank you!**

 **KarmaLord- Thank you! I'm thinking 40-50 chapters… not sure how it will pace itself.**

 **Anilegna- I saw I wrote biweekly instead of twice a week lol (had a short circuit there) and changed it. What I was meaning was shorter chapters would mean updates twice a week and longer chapters would mean updates once a week! Sorry for the confusion! Kakashi's fate will be known in this chapter! :D If he were ever to see where Sakura is now and how strong she has become, it will really be something!**

 **ILoveSxS- Thanks**

 **SoSymmetrical- OMGERSH! Ben Wyatt is my spirit animal! You never know with Itachi… Yes, Sasuke does have feelings for Sakura and they are only growing everyday… but, if/when he does, of course there will be lot's of problems to sort out! Yes, Sakura is such a badass! Yes, Kishi HAS all these strong female protagonists, he just always puts them on the back burner for the men :P No fun! Thank you, darling!**

 **DiaG14- What a great story! It is so empowering to learn to fight! I've practiced some self-defence and it's like you just want all women to feel this boost of confidence, you know!? I love it! I'm glad when my stories connect with people! It makes me so happy :)!**

 **Yep, clearer look into Itachi's plans! Sasuke and Sakura growing together! Sakura might learn her medical nin jutsu, we'll have to wait and see! Thank you, darling!**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara- Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about your friend! I hope she is recovering! I agree, women are so strong and enduring, they can prevail over anything! Naruto will have to be released or escape on his own for him to interact with Sasuke and Sakura or anyone else! We'll see! Yes, kyuubi Naruto is very intriguing ;)**

 **Anissa- They have more time together in this chapter :)**

 **Cc-Thank you! Yes, Itachi was referring to Sasuke. He does in this story lol!**

 **RobinSparkelz- Thank you! Yes, I was so sad and disappointed with the ending of HIMYM! Such a bummer! Wonderful series though!**

 **Animafun17- Thank you so much! Glad you like the story! There just might be a happy ending (against all the odds)! Hope you keep reading!**

 **WandaWedlewa- Thank you! I like Hana too. She's a good partner and ally for Itachi! Yes, Naruto needs some love! Hopefully he gets some! Sasuke could really could do with some toughening up ;) And, I love Itachi and Kaizen too! So cute! Thank you so much for your review! It's in no way pathetic! I love hearing from you! :D**

 **Cassandra Echizen- Yes, hopefully everything works out for our heroes! And hopefully we see what's up with our other heroes too lol I had a Star Trek moment from your review! All I could think was 'Live long and prosper'!**

 **Leannerose- Thank you! I'm more of a canon girl myself as well. Every now and again I like to branch out with AUs!**

 **FreeDomsHope- Ah! Thank you so much! Itachi just might find Kakashi! Hope you keep reading :)**

 **Purplecherry5- Your reviews crack me up! Pretty much summed up the whole chapter!**

 **RyoshiMorino- Thank you :)**

 **tatutu- Aw thank you for the review and recommending me on Tumblr!**

 **saekuto- Yes, Sakura seems too careful to have her heart broken… hmmm….**

 **Bevelyn- Thank you ^_^**

 **in-the-tsukuyomi- Thank you! Slavery is such a terrible thing, but it is a harsh reality of our world, even today. Sakura is only growing stronger, she won't just stand by during any future battles, if there are any.**

 **KassfromVenus- Me too :)**

 **Thank you to all guests/anon reviews, as well as every who followed and favorited!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Winter Flower**

"Why did you not tell me what happened to her?" Sakura asked Kurenai as they made their way down the corridors toward her quarters so the handmaid could assist her out of her elaborate attire.

"What is your meaning, child?"

"Emiko." Sakura replied numbly, knowing that would be a name she would never forget. "Itachi's mistress... Why didn't you tell me that she took her own life?"

Kurenai paused in her step to look down at the younger woman sharply only to close her eyes and shake her head tiredly. "I shouldn't be so surprised… You've only been here a quarter of a year, and yet I think somehow you know all the secrets of this house, Sakura."

Sakura continued on determinedly, feeling anger turning tightly within her. "She must have served under you during her time here, why did you never say?"

"I swore her ladyship I wouldn't." Kurenai replied quietly, tensing up with shame. "Only the four of us know, the lord and lady of the house, Itachi-sama, and myself… Sasuke was never told, of course, he was still a child and quite fond of Emiko… no one had the heart to speak again of that terrible day."

"Why?" Sakura asked her tone bitter. "It saved them the trouble of finding her a different household, didn't it?"

"You mind your tongue, young one." Kurenai warned her. "You know that isn't fair... It was just the way of the world...No one wished for that to happen to her, it was her own choice."

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head at the injustice of it all. As awful as it was, it might have been the only free choice she ever made. "So that it's then? Because she could not accept her fate, she is just to be forgotten?"

 _Is that what happens to all of us…?_ She wondered.

"Perhaps by them." Kurenai breathed sadly. "Never by me."

:::

"I wish you would tell me what you were doing." Hana spoke softly as her husband wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. They had waited for Kaizen to fall asleep for Itachi to make his departure.

The boy always wept so bitterly whenever his father left.

"I wish that I could tell you." Itachi replied. "But, it's safer for you and Kaizen that I don't."

"Will you see this child born this time around?" she asked him, trying not to cry, bringing a hand to rest over her slightly swollen stomach.

"I don't know." Itachi told her honestly, unable to keep lying to her. "I can't be sure, Hana, but I will try."

She nodded sadly, a single tear escaping her.

Itachi took her gently by the shoulders, her pain difficult for him to bare. "I've always wished I could have been a better husband to you." he whispered, pressing his lips tenderly against her forehead before making his departure. "Until I see you again, koishii."

:::

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She kept her eyes focused on binding her blistered hands, trying to forget what Itachi had told her… trying to get the image of some poor slave girl swinging from the neck out of her head… but, it wasn't working.

The haunting tale hung over her like a dark cloud promising a storm.

Why did he reveal such a terrible thing to her? Did she not have enough sad stories of her own to torment her?

She had no need for his.

Whatever the reason, his words had made her finally wake up… made her realize what was happening.…what she had let happen.

The binds kept coming undone, unraveling… leaving her skin raw and exposed.

 _Damn it!_

She was not that hopeless girl! She _wasn't_ and she never would be! Love had cost her enough pain, she would never let it take her life… _never_.

That would _never_ be her fate!

She growled in frustration as the white linen came loose once more, falling from her palm to the earth below.

"Here." Sasuke knelt beside her and took her hands into his, only for her to pull away.

"I can do it myself." she rasped lowly, not wanting his help.

He ignored her callousness and took her hand into his left, and with his right he slowly wrapped her tender skin within the protective fabric.

Sakura glared at him as he did so, hating the way her resolve swayed at the touch of his warm, rough and assuring hands. Something daunting was stirring within her… something making her realize the error she had made.

This was all wrong… she had let him linger too close.

 _Far_ too close.

"What did he say to you?" Sasuke asked quietly, tying the binds together, then taking up her next hand. "

"Nothing." she whispered, knowing his meaning, turning her gaze elsewhere. "...Nothing more than what I've already told you."

"No." he stated lowly. "You've been troubled and distant since that night. What did Itachi say?"

" _Nothing!_ " she snapped, snatching her hand away from his sharply, letting the bandage twirl down unto the dry grass between them again. Couldn't he just leave it alone?

"Then why are you so hostile toward me?" he demanded. "If it wasn't something he said, then it is something I did."

"It has nothing to do with you." she replied, holding her hand to her chest when he tried to reach for it again.

Perhaps if she said it enough times it would be true.

Sasuke's mouth formed a straight line, his patience wearing thin with her stubbornness, but again he slowly reached for her red and exposed hand, gently trying to pull it free from her own clutches as she resisted.

"I won't hurt you." he reminded her. He had learned by now that, in order to reach her, he would need to tread slowly and carefully. He waited as long as it took for her finally to relent and drop her hand back into his. Peace and silence took reign once more, as he retrieved the linen and slowly finished his task of bandaging the proof of her rough training. "Do you ever get tired of lying?"

"Do you ever tire of pestering me?" she countered, but her voice wasn't as crass as it was before… just tired.

He sighed. "I just… I don't want you to…"

She watched him expectantly as he tried to find his words.

"...Whatever Itachi said to upset you, you shouldn't let it." he finished. "My brother sees people as pawns more than human beings anymore… you aren't whatever he has made you out to be."

"You mean a whore?" she replied, feeling her throat constrict at speaking that vile word. "Don't you get it? That _is_ what I am!"

"Not to me." Sasuke told her softly but firmly, his onyx eyes locking with hers fast, his hands stilling in their work.

Sakura was silent and dumbfounded, only able to bare his gaze for a moment before having to turn away, her emotions getting the better of her.

How could she not be?

He knew now just how tainted...how _impure_ she was.

Why could he still not see her for what she was?

"It wasn't you." Sasuke spoke as if reading her thoughts, his gaze hardening as it fell back to her hand, still enveloped in between both of his. "I don't know how you can blame and resent yourself for what happened… you were just an innocent child."

"I'm neither a child nor innocent." she told him, turning her eyes back on him sharply, her voice trembling. "I haven't been either for a long time"

"And you think those monster's did robbed you of your innocence?" he asked incredulously, his quiet voice hiding the dark and raging storm he had been trying to keep at bay within him. "They _don't_ and they never will... You've suffered enough at their hands... don't suffer anymore at your own."

She stared at him in stunned silence as hot tears began to spill from her eyes, a shaky breath falling from her lips. One of his hands gently gripped hers tighter as the other one reached up and took hold of her face gently.

In his eyes she could something… something that had been a faint light at first, but had now grown into a strong, burning flame… something she should have resented and rejected… something that should not have made her feel warm and light.

 _Stop it!_ she scolded herself as she leaned into his warm palm, closing her eyes briefly to savor the gentle act pf affection. _Stop it, Sakura!_

 _You have to_ fight _this._

 _Don't let go! Don't give in! Remember what you are!_

 _Don't you forget!_

She clenched her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth against her tears, against her pain. "I'm _worthless._ "

"No!" he breathed angrily. "No you're not... No one is worthless, Sakura."

"Yes I am!" she insisted, her voice burdened with her soul's turmoil, nodding as he shook his head against her claim. "I try to fight it, I try not to believe it, but I am… I'm a slave...There is no future for me. I am used until I'm spent and then I am cast aside… I wasn't even worth being… my father..."

"What?" Sasuke asked as she sobbed, as she fought brutally against herself, his other hand rising to cradle her face pulling her closer. "What is it?"

"He… he didn't stop them!" she cried out, revealing the deepest, darkest scar on her heart. "He didn't save me, he didn't even try to… And I know… I know that I shouldn't feel… that it's not right that I feel this way. What could he do? Nothing! He couldn't do anything! He had to think of my mother… but I hate him for it! He let them take me away! His own _child_! So, how can you tell me that I'm worth something!?"

She buried her face in her hands, hearing her own hoarse screams from all those years ago as she remembered the Senju prying her away from her family… As she remembered her father standing there staring after her with tears in his eyes as he held back her hysterical mother who clawed and fought to get to her.

And that was it... Her most painful, tormenting memory… not the forced labor, not the starvation, not the neglect, not her innocence being lost to a brutal warlord, not Kakashi leaving her, not her torture under Torou… but watching her father stand there as she begged him to stop them… begged him to save her.

She felt Sasuke's hands fall from her face to wrap her securely into his chest, holding her together as she shattered into a thousand pieces in his warm embrace.

"He was supposed to protect me." she whispered into his tunic. "...but he didn't."

Sasuke held her all the more tighter as he murmured an apology softly into her ear, unable to do anything else to fix the broken girl. She hadn't just been ripped from her family… she was forsaken by the one she loved most.

"I will." he vowed solemnly. "I'll protect you, I won't ever cast you aside, and I will _never_ let anyone take you away."

She glanced up at him through her tears… though in the midst of the sorrow he could see a glimmer of hope… of relief.

He brushed his knuckles against the smooth hollow of her cheek, his eyes filled with sheer determination and something that Sakura could not keep ignoring forever.

"You'll always be safe with me, I swear it." he promised, pulling her back into his arms... and no matter how hard she tried not to, she believed him.

:::

" _Hatake-san." the healer repeated a little louder, pulling him out of his depressed daze._

 _His charcoal eyes slid up to the chestnut-haired woman, with the purple rectangles painted on each side of her face, who was tending to a long, open laceration on his upper-arm. It was hard to look at her...Her soft and delicate features reminded him eerily of Sakura._

 _She blushed a little at his intense scrutiny, before lowering her gaze humbly. "I was trying to tell you that your wound is infected with poison… I'll need to extract it."_

 _He nodded in understanding before looking ahead once more. "Do what you have to."_

" _It will be painful." she warned._

" _Good." he replied lowly._

 _He deserved it._

" _You've lost someone, haven't you?" she asked gently, seeing clearly his self-loathing, preparing a sterilized place to store the poison._

" _No," he replied… Not lost, he knew exactly where she was. "I left someone."_

:::

"What in Kami's name has happened to your hands!?" Kurenai exclaimed, noticing the bandages around her young ward.

Sakura glanced down to see that part of her left hand was exposed from the shelter her long sleeve for all to see.

 _Nothing, they're just getting stronger._ "I burned them serving his lordship's tea." she lied easily.

"And you took care of them yourself, hm?" she questioned, taking them into her own hands to observe them.

"No, Sasuke-sama did." she informed her.

"That boy is no healer," Kurenai scolded. "You should have come to me so that I could take you to the healing house."

"Damn, Kurenai." a voice drawled from the other room. "Lay off the girl, will you?" Asuma slid open the door of the washroom, buckling his weapons belt around his waist. "I think she has sound enough mind to know what's best for her."

Despite him speaking up on her behalf, Sakura's mouth twitched downward in annoyance. This was the third time that week Kurenai's lover had lingered around in the morning hours when she reported for duty. It seemed to her that now that she was in on their little secret, the couple found it safe enough for Asuma stay to bathe and have something to eat before he went on duty, instead of escaping out the window at first light.

While she wasn't particularly fond of how accustomed they were growing to her compliance of their forbidden affair, so long as Asuma had his clothes on when she arrived in the mornings, Sakura didn't really care how long he stayed.

"Mind your business, Saratobi." Kurenai countered. "It is essential she keep her hands soft and gentle."

"Oh, sorry, I had no idea." Asuma rolled his eyes, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"She's my charge, I'm supposed to look after her."

Asuma just scoffed. "She thinks you're overbearing too," he inclined his head toward Sakura. "Don't you, sweetheart?"

Sakura shook her head loyally. "No, of course not."

"Ha!" Kurenai poked the brawly man squarely in the chest. "See? No she doesn't."

"Eh, she _has_ to say that." Asuma shrugged carelessly, kissing his raven-haired lover on the side of her brow to say goodbye. "Try to cut her some slack today, aye, mother dearest?"

"Oh, just get out of here." the handmaid huffed agitatedly.

Asuma grinned, pleased to have gotten her riled up, before nodding to Sakura. "Take care of yourself, sweetheart."

Sakura returned his gesture, watching him leave out the window, before turning her attention back to Kurenai, who crossed her arms pointedly at her. "You didn't burn your hands, did you?"

"I…"

"You expect me to believe that someone who has been serving tea for more than half her life burned herself so clumsily?" Kurenai interrupted her. "I'm not that stupid, child, show me your hands and let me see for myself."

"You don't have…"

Before Sakura could finish or stop her, the handmaid snatched her wrist like a viper and unraveled the white linen, only to scowl at her blisters and raw knuckles.

"What have you been doing?" she asked under her breath. "Are you mad? If the lord and lady were to see this…"

"They won't!" Sakura insisted, pulling her hand away, quick to wrap it back up securely. "I'll be careful!"

"Oh, I knew something foul was going on." the handmaid sighed. "With the two of you sneaking off nearly everyday... Learning the ways of the shinobi is a sacred art, it is forbidden and insulting for someone of your background to practice it."

"And what is so different about my training and you keeping a lover?" Sakura asked her defensively.

"The difference is that I don't leave evidence that I have one." the dark-haired woman countered, holding up the girl's small hand, waving it in her face. "You think you can hide this?"

"I will." she vowed. "I'll be more careful in the future, I promise."

"See that you do." Kurenai replied. "Your punishment will not just be limited to you if you are discovered."

:::

"Are you ever coming down?" Sasuke called up to her.

Sakura looked down from her perch in the tree. "I don't think so, I like it up here… I can see for miles."

Sasuke just shook his head bemusedly. This was the fourth tree she had climbed without the aid of her hands since he had shown her how to transfer her chakra to her feet to test just how advanced her chakra control really was. As hard as a blow as it was to his ego, he had to admit that it seemed to be even greater than his own.

She had taken to it like second nature and was up to the top of the tree on her first attempt… when he was a genin it had taken him at least fifteen times to reach the top. While he had a plentiful amount of chakra since he was a child, it had taken some time to learn not to exploit too much of it at once.

"Fine then," he left her to her sightseeing and continued on with his archery practice, pulling an arrow from his quiver and aligning it with his bow.

It wasn't long before a curious Sakura did come down from the tree, and was beside him once more, watching as he shamelessly showed off his talent, hitting the target several times.

"Could you show me?" she asked him.

He turned to her and nodded in reply, releasing one more arrow before motioning for her to come stand in his place. He really wasn't surprised by her interest, she was eager to learn any skill that he could teach her… and he always found himself pleased to comply. She had even requested to try out his katana when they had just begun, but he had to insist that she wait until she had mastered the kunai.

The bow was a bit too long for her, but he was certain that she could manage it. Taking her by her shoulders and using his foot to separate her legs, he righted her stance before giving her the bow and helping her align the arrow. "You'll want to hold it a little lower to match your height, mind the strain on your arms if the pull is too strong."

She obeyed, only struggling a little to pull back on the bowstring, taking a roughly good position for a beginner.

"Do I release now?" she asked him, staring ahead at the target, her inexperienced hands trembling against the strain.

"Not yet," Sasuke informed her, lowering her elbow with one hand and lining her up for a better shot with the other, bringing them into a rather intimate embrace… the watery and floral fragrance of her pastel hair nearly overwhelming him, though he forced himself to stay focused. "Aim with both eyes open, release when you exhale. Everything comes down to the final moment, so you'll want to take your time… It has to feel right."

She nodded in understanding, far too aware of his touch against the tip of her elbow and the curve of her waist, his mouth looming over her ear to whisper his instructions. Her eyes glanced hesitantly back at him for the briefest of seconds, before locking her gaze back on the target determinedly. When the moment felt right, she released her arrow and it landed wobbly into the white field that surrounded the red center. Sakura, pleased with her near accuracy, turned to look up at Sasuke, who smiled down at her.

"Not bad." he murmured.

She omitted a small smile, only for it to falter when she realized just how close he was, how the world was suddenly too quiet, and the way his eyes faltered to her lips briefly… and for a moment she thought he was about to kiss her.

Afraid and uncertain, she turned her head sharply ahead. "Could I try again?"

She could hear and feel his staggered sigh as he nodded in agreement, pulling away letting her try on her own. "Aim a little higher this time, it will always fly lower than you expect."

She aligned another arrow, but her arms protested tiredly as she tried to draw it back again. It took more effort and strength that time around. "The pull is too strong," she told Sasuke, as she moved to aim again.

He scoffed lightly at her choice of words… she had no idea…

:::

" _Rin…" Kakashi called out groggily, reaching an arm out toward her as she climbed out of his bed, gracefully redressing herself._

 _She turned her honey-colored eyes back to him as she tied her black kimono around her bare form. "I have to leave now, Tsunade-sama expects me back at the healing house."_

 _He smiled lazily at her, propping himself up enticingly on his elbow, hoping to coax her back into his arms for a little while longer, to offer him some more warmth and comfort. "Can't even spare a minute?"_

 _She smiled shyly as she tried to smooth out her mussed up hair. "No, I'm afraid not."_

 _Yawning, he rolled out of bed, pulling his trousers back on to bid her a proper goodbye then. When he kissed her, he felt her smile… it felt good to make someone happy._

" _I have a mission up north today, I'll be gone for a while." he told her softly. "Will you be here when I get back?"_

 _She nodded in agreement. "I will."_

" _Good." he replied, pulling her against him._

 _The first few times he had brought her into his bed, he told himself that it was nothing serious. Simply that he was damaged and lonely, and that she was a kind and beautiful woman who needed some companionship herself._

 _It was simply convenient at first._

 _Though, somewhere along the line their nightly visits with each other had grown into something_ more _. Something meaningful to the both of them, as they began to whisper their secrets to one another in the the dark of the night, and seek each other's company during the daylight hours as well, simply to just be together._

 _Rin wrapped her arms around his waist returning the embrace, laying her head against his bare chest. "You had more nightmares last night."_

 _Kakashi closed his eyes, exhaling heavily._

 _He remembered._

" _Sakura?" she asked._

 _He nodded slowly._

" _You can't keep blaming yourself." Rin told him. "There wasn't anything you could have done for her."_

" _I left her." Kakashi told her vehemently. "I left her with that monster."_

" _You didn't have a choice." Rin tried to console him._

" _We have always have a choice, Rin." Kakashi murmured. "We just pretend that we don't to make ourselves feel better."_

:::

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked him as she returned from Kurenai's quarters, making Sasuke look over his shoulder from where he was packing his satchel. "Your mission is not for several days."

"I need to go to market to gather supplies." he informed her. "...Do you want to come with me?"

She nodded in reply, quite eager for a change of scenery.

"Alright, then." he told her, turning his attention back to his task.

They made their way to the stables and had Thunder saddled. Sakura looked for Taijo, but he had been sent to the well to fetch water for the horses.

This time, Sakura sat behind Sasuke, wrapping her arms securely around his waist. She had changed into a simple turquoise dress that she had _borrowed_ from one of the maids before leaving, making her able to swing her legs over the horse and ride along more comfortably.

They trotted along down the cobbled road, passing farms and villages, before they reached the central place of trade in the Uchiha territory. It was overwhelming, the busy crowds of people, the mixed smells of pleasant foods and animal waste. The sound of people chattering, hammers clanking and wagons rolling by. The road was encompassed by stores and stands, selling everything a human mind could conjure.

Sasuke helped her dismount as they stabled the horse to make their purchases. "Stay close to me." he told her, his fingers intertwined with hers to keep her by his side and not torn away by the bustling crowd.

Sakura nodded in understanding. For a slave girl to get lost from her master in such a place would be quite an unfortunate fate indeed. They weaved their way through the people, stopping at a stand near the smithie that sold a wide variety of shinobi weapons.

Sakura waited patiently for Sasuke to collect what he needed, her eyes traveling across the street to see several men sitting at a stand, drinking sake, eyeing her and everything that remotely resembled a female in their line of sight. But her concern wasn't them, so much as the young man hunched over the bar, hands buried irritably in his dark brown hair.

"Isn't that your friend?" she asked Sasuke when he returned to her side, a long bundle in his arms. The Uchiha looked over to see that it was Kiba whom she was speaking of.

"He's not my friend." Sasuke corrected her, but all the same it was odd to see his comrade drinking at that hour of the day. "Kiba!" he called, crossing the street, making sure that Sakura was close behind him.

The brunette turned, looking miserable despite a lazy grin creeping over his face. "Uchiha Sasuke! My brother-in-law's brother! So good to see you!" he hiccuped. "And you brought your very pretty lady! Happy day!"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked him, not amused by the youth's inebriated state.

"Celebrating!" Kiba told him, lifting his glass of sake before tilting his head back and drinking it down. "Congratulate me, Sasuke, I'm engaged!"

Sasuke exchanged a glance with Sakura before looking back at the Inuzuka boy with furrowed brows. "To whom?"

He chuckled then, but there was not a hint of mirth in his laugh, just amusement at the irony of it all. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke straightened in realization. "Neji's cousin? The one you…"

Kiba smiled and nodded. "The one in the same… here let me get you all a round." he motioned to the vendor to come with more glasses.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad for his stupid comrade. "That's… difficult."

"What is? That she rejected my affections last year?" Kiba asked nonchalantly as he poured. "That we haven't spoken since then? That she absolutely no desire to marry me? Yeah, I suppose that is a little bit of a problem." He handed a Sasuke a glass, then poured another and held it out toward Sakura. "So, you'll have to hurry up and take me up on my offer, beautiful, no time for playing hard to get, I'll be a married man soon."

"No, thank you." Sakura declined the offer and the drink.

"Oh, she's a sophisticated one, isn't she?" Kiba asked Sasuke, pulling the drink away. "How about some rice wine, then, cherry blossom? I can get you anything you like."

"I'm not thirsty." she informed him.

Sasuke looked down at her, whispering lowly as Kiba went on listing all the drinks that he was willing to purchase for her to try. "I'll have to bring him to his sister before his parents see him like this."

"Hey!" Kiba protested, shoving an accusing finger at Sasuke's nose. "What's going on with all the whispering? Huh? You Uchihas are always whispering things! I don't like whisperings!"

Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh, snatching the youth's upper arm. "Fine then, we're taking you to Hana. Let's go."

"What?" Kiba gasped. "No way! I'm not going anywhere! Hana will yell at me! Then she'll tell Mother!"

"I'm not giving you an option, you idiot, now come on!" Sasuke tried to escort him from the stool.

"Never!" Kiba cried, starting to get a little too loud. "You'll can't make me! I'll never go anywhere with the likes of you!"

Sakura, having had quite enough, stepped forward and took the rakish boy's hand, casting her large green eyes up at him, with a purposeful bat of her eyelashes. "Please come with us, Inuzuka-sama." she pleaded softly for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, alright." Kiba agreed, getting up from his seat allowing them to lead him toward the stables with no more protest, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

:::

"That was too easy, he hardly put up a struggle." Gai said, crossing his arms at the imprisoned Uchiha captain, hanging from a tree by chains solemnly. "Any Uchiha with half a brain wouldn't travel this far into our territory alone. It was like he knew exactly where our base was… He wanted to be caught."

"The question is why?"

"Because, I needed to speak with you." the young man spoke for the first time, lifting his dark gaze to the squad's commander. "Hatake Kakashi."

The masked shinobi stared down at him, wondering just how he had come to know knew his identity. It didn't really matter though, he was a dead man anyway. "I'm not interested in negotiating with rogue Uchiha."

"Not even if it could mean the end of this war?" Itachi asked him.

Kakashi chuckled dryly. "War is the only thing your clan and the Senju know, boy." he turned his attention to Gai. "Take care of it, be watchful of his eyes."

Itachi's mouth formed a thin line as he watched the captain's retreating back, his eyes flashing crimson. "I didn't come all this way and take the risks that I did for you not to listen to me."

"Apparently you did." Kakashi told him without the slightest care. "I have no reason to listen to a suicide mission."

Itachi made one last attempt. "Then perhaps you have interest in knowing what fate has befallen Sakura."

The guard stilled before turning back slowly, toward the Uchiha. Ears ringing at that name. "What did you say?"

"A friend of yours?" Itachi asked him airily. "She's the one that led me to you."

"You're lying." was all Kakashi could conclude.

"Slave girl, small, pretty, around seventeen years old." Itachi went on. "Green eyes and hair you wouldn't easily forget."

In an instant the shinobi had the boy by the collar and slammed him roughly into the nearest tree, fearlessly looking into his eyes. He would save Gai the trouble and kill him now. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

Itachi smirked, realizing he made the right move in the game. "Let me down and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **a/n:** Sly, Itachi, really sly. Like I promised, Kiba and Asuma...AH!*swinging a torch around* Alright! Alright! I get it! You all want Naruto! Well, it's going to have to take a while! I wasn't even planning on revealing him as early as I did. Here, *hands out Kakashi's current life status to everyone* hopefully this will hold us over, yeah?...What? I ship KakaRin. Sue me! It's like adorable, tragic, vintage SasuSaku. Oooh, Sakura's starting to realize her feels XD Good thing too, because I really don't know how tighter I can wind up Sasuke, guys. I just don't know. Oooo, look a Hinata sighting! Where could this possibly lead?

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Sarada: Well, I think you're acting a little immature.**

 **Sakura: I'm not acting.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Calm

**Rui: ;)**

 **01Trycia-chan01- As always, it's good to get a review from you ;) Thank you, there's really only this chapter left of brewing, then a lot of stuff is going to go down. BIG STUFF. Yes, Sakura is one of the people I know Kakashi would kill for.**

 **LOL A couple people have mentioned that they see a subtle KakaSakuness to this story, so you're not the only one. Even though I don't really mind people reading it that way, KakaSaku is a guilty pleasure of mine, that is not my intention. They're love for eachother, while very strong, is platonic in this story, a nod to their bond in canon. But, there is that interesting essence about their relationship, because he is very similar to Sasuke and she is very similar to Rin. Rin just reminds me of Sakura, so I'd assume she reminds Kakashi of Sakura, especially when he is tormented with guilt over her. That's not the reason he's with her, though :)**

 **snowstorm2003- Thank you! Yes, the training sessions are so steamy and are a great benefit to Sakura :D**

 **xxxFlaming Wingsxxx- Aw, I missed you too! It was a long weekend, so I was a little late on posting! Thank you! Well, Hinata does not want to marry Kiba and there is a crazy demon boy in a mountain somewhere, so you never know *winky face*. Yes, yes, Naruto. I know lol! Patience! Patience! Haha, yes, I thought it was perfect that Itachi mentioned Sakura, because honestly I don't think Kakashi would have listened to him otherwise. I hopes he can get home to his family as well!**

 **Dieinhappiness- Sarada? Too early to tell. For now I'd assume she'd be in an epilogue or something, if anything. But, I love me that little munchkin!**

 **dancewithmedarling- They're two of my favorites as well :)**

 **Purplecherry5- I always look forward to your reviews, because they honestly make me lmao! This one has been the funniest thus far, I nearly fell out of my chair with laughter. Thank you! I'm glad people are liking the misplaced quotes and are not annoyed by them XD I agree, Kurenai needs to stop freaking, Sakura needs hand lotion, no KibaHina, and Sasuke needs love before he implodes. Aw yiss! I love Rin very much, we'll be seeing more of her ;)**

 **ILoveSxS- Thanks :)**

 **Anissa- Yeah, I know! It's so sad :( Thank you! I know, they're cuties!**

 **Ryoshi Morino- Yep, poor Kiba! Naruto is definitely Hinata's soul mate… hopefully they find each other in this world.**

 **saekuto- Thank you! We'll see with KibaHina. I know, so happy Sakura is opening up to him too!**

 **CasperInezz- Thank you! Look forward to hearing from you! Good luck with your classes!**

 **Cc- *rubs hands evily* Yes, yes, how long can Sasuke hold back? Muhahaha… Thank you! KakaRin is a very subtle and sweet relationship to me (also very tragic) and you always wonder what might have been! Itachi's plan seems to be going alright thus far.**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara- Haha, yes! Yes, Obito is! We shall have to wait and see how. It will be interesting to see what would happen if Naruto and Hinata were to meet indeed! Or if he were to meet Sasuke and Sakura. Hmmm…**

 **WandaWedlewa- Aw yay! I love your reviews! What!? LOL! Aw, I love Kiba! But, I will say this, KibaHina is definitely not a secure thing here! Not at all! Yes, Itachi is that heroic asshole where he saves everything the most damaging way possible lol. I know, I feel for Hana too! Having to wait for the one you love is such a difficult thing :( Thank you so much!**

 **SoSymmetrical- Aw! Thank you *blushes*! Yes, poor Sasuke is in way over his head already, he is so strung out. I can't wait either! Yes, I love KakaRin! Probably my second favorite pairing!**

 **ElevatedJewel- Me too! I love me that Kakashi! Yes, Sasuke is such a sweetie pie!**

 **Animechibifangirl-Nothing gets past you ;) Itachi and Sasuke do have a strong bond, but they irritate the hell out of eachother lol Like real siblings! Itachi has his mission and duty and, as we all know, that always comes first for him.**

 **Yami no Emi- Thanks for your review! Yes, I love KakaRin… ObiRin not so much… but it makes for great drama!**

 **mizzanimequeen- Thank you, m'dear!**

 **meganmegoo- AH! _Yes!_ My favorite line of the chapter too! It's okay, I realize now that a majority of my readers don't like Kiba! Lol, he was fine till he was forced into Hinata territory, now everyone's gloves are coming off! It's hilarious! But, in all honesty, the KibaHina engagement, if you can't tell already, is not a stable thing. We shall have to see where it leads! I'm with you! I love KakaRin and AsuKure! They're refreshing to write with all the teen angst going on! Thank you! Look forward to your future reviews!**

 **Cassandra Echizen- I really enjoyed their interactions in this chapter as well! Yeah, Kiba! You keep your paws (haha pun) off Hinata! Go find your cat girlfriend! Kakashi and Itachi are two of my favorites! I love making them work together.**

 **I'm in here- Yes, of course Kakashi still cares about Sakura! She's like his baby sister, he just couldn't free her without making her situation worse! Yes, yes, Naruto is Hinata's soulmate! Totally agree! He might be around here or there :)**

 **.desire.- Thank you! Sasuke has always been drawn to protect Sakura! And it's just the sweetest thing!**

 **WantedWild- Thank you! I'm really happy with Kakashi in this story! I love writing him. I get you about the change in Sakura. It _is_ a big game change, for her. I was worried that some people would think that (though there are also the readers who are about ready to strangle me for some action lol), but I had an explanation in case it came up. I hope you don't mind a long reply, I just thought it would be great in case any others felt this way as well!**

 **Sakura is heavily based on Sasuke from the canon story, and, as such, a lot of what she is telling herself and others isn't true. She says she has no interest in love, when really that is what her heart is craving the most. She says she is incapable of bonds and connections with people when really she has bonds with Kakashi, Maemi, and Taijo… and now Sasuke.**

 **I wouldn't say she had zero physical interest in Sasuke, she has been aware since the beginning that he is very handsome, and admits if she had had a normal upbringing, she'd, easily, be besotted over him. But, because of her abuse from a man who was equally just as handsome, she is very afraid and reluctant at the idea of any physical intimacies, or anything remotely intimate at all. But, that doesn't mean she could never overcome that, nor does it mean that she really wants to go unloved forever. She just feels it to be impossible, for a man to truly love her and for her to truly love him in return.**

 **Also, it is important to know that she has _just_ realized that something has shifted between them, that she's grown closer to him, not exactly that she's in love with him. I don't think she would be able to fully acknowledge that even if she was. She's more like "Oh shit, I feel _something_ for him! Abort! Abort!". And, what is drawing her in is not his physical appearance, but his kindness towards her. He is giving her the affection, comfort and protection that she was deprived of (and what she is inwardly, desperately needing), and that is growing impossible for her to push away, despite her best efforts.**

 **Hope that kind of explains my decisions a little better.**

 **A huge than you to all guest reviewers and all those you followed and favorited me or this story!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Calm**

Hana sighed upon seeing her younger brother draped across Sasuke's shoulders, in a drunken stupor, muttering to himself all the different types ninja dog breeds by heart.

"I found this in town." Sasuke told her. "I think it belongs to you."

"Unfortunately." Hana breathed, stepping aside and sliding the door to her home open further, to allow them to enter.

"Oneesan!" Kiba cried happily upon seeing her. "Did you hear!? I'm engaged!"

"Yes, I can see that." she told him, taking his other arm to help Sasuke bring him to the sofa in the parlor. "I'll wait to scold you when you'll actually be able to remember it."

"I love you, Oneesan!" he told her happily, before curling up against the pillow, ironically like a cat. "You're the best sister in the whole wide world."

"Kami…" the tired woman muttered in reply, rubbing his temples.

It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Hana told the Uchiha. "Mother would have been livid to find him like this."

She cast a glance to his concubine, who liked more like a village girl today, wearing such a simple dress and not a stitch of makeup on her face. "Please, join me for tea." she offered, motioning toward the table.

Sasuke nodded, moving to sit down, glancing back at Sakura to encourage her to follow him, but she remained in the archway.

Slaves were not meant to be served as guests by nobles.

"You as well, Sakura-san." Hana surprised her, motioning for her to come sit.

"...Thank you, my lady." Sakura murmured softly at her kind invitation, she knew that she made the woman uncomfortable.

"It's quiet here." Sasuke noted, taking his seat. "Where's Kaizen?"

"Out in the garden." she informed him, pouring three glasses of oolong tea. "My mother's dog just had pups, and he was given one as a gift."

"Well, that's probably just made his whole world." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, yes, he loves it to pieces." Hana nodded with a small smile. "It also helps keep his mind off of other things."

 _Off of his father._ Sasuke couldn't help but correct silently.

"...Have you... heard anything from Itachi?" Hana asked carefully, taking a seat across from her guests.

Sasuke shook his head, pitying his sister-in-law. "No… but I wasn't expecting to."

"Neither was I." she spoke sadly, taking a long sip of her tea. "I just hope he is well."

"Uncle Sasuke!" Kaizen cried excitedly from the garden. "Come see my new dog!"

" _Shhh…_ Kaizen," his mother scolded. "Your Uncle Kiba is trying to rest."

"What's wrong with him?" the boy asked. "Is he sick?"

"Something like that." Sasuke told him, standing up. "Come on then, show us this new friend of yours."

The boy laughed excitedly before taking his uncle by the hand and pulling him outside where the sounds of a happy bark could be heard. "Come on, Mama! You too, lady!" Kaizen called over his shoulder.

Sakura and Hana followed after the nearly identical pair to see a white, fuzzy, brown-eared dog yipping excitedly in the grass as he greeted the small crowd.

"Well," Sasuke said, crouching down beside his nephew to scratch the animal behind the ears. "He'll make a fine ninja dog for you, Kaizen."

"It's a _she,_ Uncle Sasuke." his nephew told him, ruffling up his new pet.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized with a roll of his eyes.

The dark-haired boy lifted up the pup, with a little bit of a struggle as the animal was half his size, proudly for Sakura to see. The girl smiled, reaching down to stroke the adorable creature's soft and shaggy head. "She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"Aya." Kaizen said proudly.

"Ah, it seems you are also good at naming things, unlike your uncle." Sakura turned her smile to Sasuke, who gave her a sideways glance.

"I thought it was a good name." Kaizen told her. "...I wish Papa could see her."

The sad silence omitted from Sasuke and Hana prompted her to speak some words of encouragement toward the boy.

"...Well, I'm sure he'll be home soon enough… then you can surprise him with her!"

The boy seemed to like that idea as a smile crept over his features. "Yeah, I guess so."

Sakura offered him a smile, one of her rare, genuine ones.

"Sasuke, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Hana asked him. "If you don't mind watching Kaizen, Sakura-san."

"Of course." Sakura bowed her head, exchanging a glance with the Uchiha, who looked a little concerned. Surely, Hana knew that he had spoken the truth about Itachi… and that he could not share anymore in

The Inuzuka woman nodded before leading her brother-in-law back into the house, sliding the door behind her, leaving Sakura alone with the boy.

"Do you know where he is?" Hana asked Sasuke as soon as they were shut away in the study. "Truly?"

Sasuke sighed, looking skyward; he didn't want to lie to her as well. "If I did, you know I couldn't tell you, Hana."

"If I am to be left completely in the dark, then I know he must be doing something terrible." she breathed, bringing a hand to her brow. "If my son's life is to be threatened, then I have the right to know, Sasuke."

"Believe me, the less you both are involved, the safer Kaizen is." Sasuke informed her. "We can only wait now… hope for the best."

The reserved woman blinked back tears as she walked past him, tiredly shaking her head. "The two of you are so very similar."

:::

"Why me?" Kakashi asked Itachi, his arms crossed as he leaned against a tree, mulling over the Uchiha's motives. "Of all the serving Senju captains, why did you seek me out for this?"

"Many reasons," Itachi replied evenly. "I'll have you know, I spent days pouring over military intelligence, deciding who would be my link to Hashirama and you were the obvious choice. For one, you're not a Senju, you have no familial bond with either clans. You fight in the shadows, not on the battlefield, you are exceptionally powerful, but not powerful enough to be careless."

Kakashi tsked beneath his mask. "I don't care how intricately you've woven this plan of yours, kid… There have been countless attempts on Uchiha Madara's life, yet he's still alive."

"Anyone can be killed." Itachi told him. "Godlike as he is, he is still a man, he still bleeds… he just takes more effort in convincing the world he can't."

"And you know the consequences if you fail, right?" Kakashi asked him. "Everyone, _everyone_ you have ever loved will be killed. I have to say, it's a _rare_ thing to find something like that in a person… the willingness to sacrifice the people closest to you."

"My little life means very little in the grand scheme of things, Hatake." the Uchiha replied. "Though, you're right, I am one of the only few who seem to realize that. That's why another reason I chose you was because you had no family… no emotional attachments… though, I seem to have made an error on that part."

"You have." Kakashi told him squarely. "And if you cannot ensure me Sakura's safety and freedom in all this, I won't even consider granting you aid."

"You have my word." Itachi replied. "I will see to her liberation myself."

Kakashi nodded then. "Good… My squad is heading up North in the morning to a watch tower that overlooks the river. Meet us there by nightfall; by then I will have my answer."

:::

"Why do you have pink hair?" Kaizen asked her, letting Aya down to run freely.

Sakura raised her brows at his forward question. "Well… my father used to tell me that we got our strange color hair from my great, great, great grandmother. According to the story, she was yosei, a fairy creature, who fell in love with a human."

"So, you're a fairy then!?" the boy gasped with revered awe, making Sakura laugh under her breath.

"Maybe a little." Sakura shrugged. "If the story is true."

"I think it is." Kaizen told her knowingly. "You're pretty like a fairy."

"Thank you." Sakura shook her head amusedly.

Aya barked for attention then, making Kaizen run after her, giggling all the while. Sakura watched after him… thinking that Sasuke must have been so similar to him when he was a child.

She turned to find Hana reappear beside her once more. "I came to inform you that Sasuke is preparing your horse to leave."

"Ah." Sakura rose from the stone steps she had been sitting upon. "Then I'll take my leave then, my lady."

"Hopefully Kaizen was not any trouble for you." Hana spoke softly.

"No, Hana-sama." the slave girl replied with a shake of her head. "He's a good, sweet boy."

Hana smiled, staring after her son. "The Uchiha blood is so strong, he looks so much like his father… I hardly see myself in him at all."

"I do, my lady." Sakura told her; while it was true that he greatly resembled his father and Sasuke, the boy had an essence to him that belonged completely to his mother and even Kiba. "He has your nose and your long lashes; his eyes aren't steely like an Uchiha, but dark gray like yours and your brother."

Hana's smile grew as she turned to the girl. "You are an observant woman, Sakura-san."

"I just see what's there, my lady." Sakura replied. "... And it's plain to see that your son and husband love you just as much as you love them."

"Perhaps," Hana mused, her eyes lingering to the sky above. "Though... I sometimes wonder if that love is enough."

 _It isn't._

:::

Water drizzled from the stalagmite above him, slowly driving him insane; well, more than he already was. The faint echo of the falling water was the only sound in the deep silence of his prison… except for the fox of course.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

" _How does it feel…"_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

" _...to be a monster…"_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

" _... to be a killer…"_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

" _...to have killed your own mother…"_

 _YOU killed her!_

He felt it; the anger bubbling; his control wavering.

"Naruto." a voice spoke, in the midst of the tortuous rythme.

"Go away." he spoke harshly.

Usually he would say nothing when he would receive visitors, as it made them leave sooner, but, he knew that voice, and he knew that this particular visitor tended to linger longer… to try harder.

With his fiery, chakra-infused rage about to surface, he would have to be a little more forward about his request to be left alone. The cage had done its job well enough thus far… but, then, there had been some exceptions for those who stood too close.

"It's been a while." Iruka told him. "Since last time... they hadn't permitted me to come back down here."

" _I should have tore the head off that annoying welp when I had the chance."_

 _Shut up._

The golden-haired Namikaze boy stayed crouched to the ground, staring at the wall, feeling his teeth sharpen as he gritted them painfulyl.

"But, Lord Hashirama and Lady Tsunade really need you now." his former childhood sensei explained.

" _Kill him. He's close enough where you can reach…"_

 _I said to shut up!_

"They thought that perhaps I could… There's a man that we think can help you, his name is Yamato; they think he can fix the broken seal."

" _Do it now!"_

"Just go the fuck away, Sensei." the boy roared angrily. Couldn't he see that he was making it worse. "I've already told Tsunade- _hime_ , that I am not interested." he said, turning slowly on the tall, brown-haired male, his eyes burning red. "Any of you dare open these doors, I won't withhold him, I'll give him free range."

"Look, I know you're scared of hurting someone else..." Iruka began.

The boy laughed then, a bitter, terrible laugh. "Stop acting like you still know me so well, I don't care if I kill every coward in this fucking mountain. I'm staying here because the kyuubi _hates_ it."

"Wouldn't he hate it even more if the seal was fixed?" Iruka asked him. "If you could be free to live your life again, out of this cell?"

Naruto stared the young man down. "It won't work… you all will just end up letting him out."

"You won't even try it?"

"No." they kyuubi vessel replied finally. "I don't care about this war, and I don't care about any of you… you all let this mess happen in the first place, you couldn't fix it then, you can't fix it now. So, for the last time; _Get. Out._ "

Iruka sighed sadly.

This demented youth really wasn't his energetic, little student anymore… there was nothing of the old Naruto at all.

With heavy steps he approached the cage, closer than he had been warned to venture.

The boy twitched, clenching up like an animal being cornered… His eyes bleed to a darker shade of red, his pupils dilating until there was nothing human about them at all.

The fear and bloodlust were evident, but still Iruka pressed on, reaching into the pocket of his flack jacket and pulling out a long strand of leather, with a long crystal hanging from it.

The sight of it made the boy falter.

"I spoke to Jiraiya before he died." he told him, sliding the necklace through the bars and toward the bemused blonde. "He wanted you to have this.

:::

It was tempting to lean her head against his back as they rode home, she was weary from the day's events, and the training was starting to take it's toll on her. But, she kept herself upright, awake, aware.

"Will Hana-sama be alright?" she asked him concernedly, her eyes rising to the back of his head. He'd been quieter, even more so than usual since their departure from his brother's home… she wondered if it was in concern for his sister by marriage.

"I'm think so." Sasuke replied. "She's a strong woman… I just don't know how Itachi can leave them like he does."

"Because he has to." Sakura murmured. "It's because he loves them that he leaves them."

"I guess I don't understand that." the younger Uchiha sighed angrily. "I see the pain in Hana's eyes and I see the confusion in Kai's and I… I just could never do that. I could never abandon my family."

"You could." Sakura said simply, knowing he was not speaking just on Hana and Kaizen's account, but his own; for he also felt abandoned. "If it meant saving them, you would."

 _Anyone would._

"Is he saving them?" Sasuke asked her. "...Or is he condemning them?"

"That depends on if he can finish his mission." she whispered, wondering if Itachi had made it into the Senju territory; if he had… "Do you… think he found Kakashi?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied. "Do you?"

"I still think he's gone…" she replied softly. "But, I wouldn't mind being proven wrong."

"...You really loved him, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, his voice quiet and strained, surprising her.

"He was my only friend" she replied sadly. "He looked after me."

"Ah." was her guarded reply.

Her brows furrowed… did he think that…?

"It wasn't like that." she spoke, feeling the need to clarify for him the true nature of her bond with Kakashi. The Uchiha did not reply, but the tensity in his shoulders relaxed a little at her words. "...he was like a brother to me… and like your brother, he also had no choice but to leave me."

What a difficult trial it truly was… to be left to wait

:::

 _Sakura blinked her eyes open to the pale light of the morning. Madara's castle could be seen on the horizon, and their hellish journey was at last coming to an end. Taijo was sleeping upon her lap, like a kitten._

" _Maemi?" she questioned, turning to the older woman who was holding Anarie close to her, like a infant._

" _...She's gone." Maemi informed her, her gray eyes cast sadly upon the unfortunate child, who lay cold and motionless in her arms. "Slipped away sometime during the night."_

 _Sakura_ _blinked numbly, leaning in to inspect the girl herself. It was true. Anari's spirit had long been vacant from her body, leaving it pale and rigid._

 _Sakura had already become acquainted with death, but to see its sightless gaze in such a innocent, gentle girl made her turn her usually fearless gaze away and close her eyes in cold dread._

" _Poor thing." Maemi whispered. "I don't even know where she came from… who her family was… if she had any at all."_

 _Eventually the soldiers took notice and pried the body away from Maemi, who was too weak to put up much of a fight, casting it aside in the ditch to rot._

 _Sakura stared after the corpse, miles after they were out of sight._

:::

Sasuke watched her in silent admiration as she helped lace his armguards securely around his forearm, his black gaze darkened with longing. She seemed… so _distant_ as her vivid green eyes remained focused on the task at hand.

Did she feel nothing?

Was she so unaware of what she was doing to him? Of the painful strain that was pulling harder and harder at his heart?

The simple, quiet feelings he had felt for her since the beginning were growing stronger… _deeper_... with every passing hour, overwhelming him to the point of torment. It was not just her touch that he craved… he wanted her laugh, her tears, her voice, her thoughts, her dreams, her pain, her heart, her soul… anything that was hers he wanted… and he would give her anything she wished in return.

Anything.

Licking his dry lips, unable to pry his eyes away from her to even spare himself some misery, he wondered how she managed to bury herself so deep within his soul without even trying to…

He wondered if anything had changed for her since their first meeting, when she resented him so… anything at all.

Finished with her tying, her emerald eyes lifted to his, the light of amber fire glowing behind them, piercing him through. "I almost wish I was going with you."

A smile played at his lips… he almost wished she was as well.

"It's such a shame to have learned so many new skills and never be able to put them to practice." she went on, tucking a stray curl of her hair behind her ear, before turning to fetch his travel cloak that lay out on the bed.

"Let's hope you never have to." Sasuke replied seriously, when she returned to his side.

"...When will you be back?" she asked him, as he wrapped the dark shelter around his shoulders, clipping the clasp over his chest.

"Not long… It usually takes a week to circle the entire border." he told her. "Two at the most."

She nodded in understanding, something akin to worry shadowing her features.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I don't know… I just have a bad feeling." she told him, her gaze traveling to the fire. Living in darkness for long, she was always sharply attuned to approaching trouble. "...be careful." she whispered so quietly, he almost thought he imagined it.

"I will." he promised, not liking the slump in her shoulders, nor the uncertainty in her gaze. Moving to his weapons cabinet, he retrieved the bundle that he had purchased in the market and brought it to the bed to unfurl it. He was going to wait until he returned from his mission, when they could return to the training grounds, but perhaps his surprise would lift her spirits a little.

Sakura watched after him curiously, before he was beside her once more, a small, delicate white bow and a wooden box in his hands.

"Here," he held them out to her, flushing a little in embarrassment. "You should have weapons better suited to your size."

She stared at the gifts incredulously, before slowly accepting them. "For me?" she asked in disbelief, staring up at the long, wiry back of the yumi bow made from almost pure white pine… it was perfect.

He nodded, his ears burning red as he had to turn his dark gaze elsewhere. She hooked the bow over her shoulder to open the wooden box and found it filled with several kunais of different size and shape.

She was rendered speechless, overwhelmed by his generosity and thoughtfulness. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." he murmured with a shrug of his shoulders. "We'll break them in when I get back."

She shook her head. "I have nothing to give you in return."

He sighed looking skyward. "That's the thing about gifts, you give them without expecting anything in return."

Color rose to her cheeks, before her gaze lowered shyly. "Thank you." she managed to whisper.

It was then that he noticed the sun peaking over the horizon. "I have to go."

She lifted her eyes to his, pursing her lips as she nodded.

His gaze traveling over her once more, committing her to memory. How he wanted to pull her in and kiss her before he left… to feel her lips against his once more... but, he knew that he wouldn't, not without knowing that was what she wanted.

Instead, he reached forward and brushed his middle and pointer finger against her forehead gently, a gesture that only he, Itachi, and Kaizen knew the secret behind, before drawing it down to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

 **a/n:** This is it people, last bit of calmness. Next chapter things are going to start getting rocky, then we are going to get a landslide! Prepare yourselves!

 **And now a segment of Misplaced Quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Obito: *Uchiha bitching***

 **Kakashi: He says he wants to rip reality apart.**

 **Naruto: Alright, again with the ripping...Listen, I get it you… ripping for you... you want to rip things, okay? And I think that's because someone ripped you a long time ago; in here *points to heart***

 **Obito:...**

 **Naruto: Someone ripped little Obito right here *points to his heart*? They ripped something out, didn't they? They ripped _love_. They ripped love out of you didn't they? Little Obito, left alone to get crushed by rocks. Rin and Kakashi went on with their lives, going on missions… just doing their jobs. But, who was left watch when Kakashi had to chidori Rin through the heart?**

 **Obito: *lips wobble***

 **Naruto: You.**

 **Obito: *starts to cry and hugs Naruto***

 **Naruto: That's it, let it out. *starts singing 'We are Fighting Dreamers' soothingly* It's okay, It's okay...*looks over Obito's shoulder to see Sasuke***

 **Sasuke: …**

 **Naruto: *points to him and whispers* You're next.**

 **Sasuke: …?**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Storm

**Hey ladies and gents, it's been a long while. I am not dead. It's just that life kind of took its toll for a while with a death in the family and a demanding job and I found little time for writing or much else, but things have patched themselves over and it's finally time for an update. I've been going through my stories, most read and reviewed first… so obviously this one, and I've been editing and updating. So, here it is! GAH! Um, so as for as more updates, the latest will be once a month, I might be able to post early, but that is my deadline for myself, so expect another update no later than the 20th of each month. The story will probably be around 40 chapters so we are getting to the halfway point. I might go longer if more comes to me. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Holy Sheet- This is mostly AU with a reflection to canon. And by that I mean there are, and will be, canon elements, but all in all it's pretty much it's own story. I'm planning on going about 40 or so chapters, depending how it writes itself… I have it pretty much planned all the way through. Team 7 will surely be progressing in power greatly, of course, but I don't know if I'll focus too much on that. While the power ups are awesome in Naruto, this is more of a drama and will be more character based. But, most of the the main abilities will probably be obtained by our main characters. Akasuki may or may not appear, I have already so many storylines going on right now, but I'm going to try and squeeze them in somehow!**

 **01Trycia-chan01- Aw, Thank you :) I think Hana has a very warm heart, it's just hard for her to accept and understand someone in Sakura's position. Yes, Sasuke, you sly dog!**

 **Anilegna- Little preview: Naruto will meet Sakura :D**

 **ILoveSxS- Think about how long it took Sasuke to give in to his feelings in the original series XD! But, yes, I can't wait!**

 **WantedWild- Oh good! I'm so glad! Again, it was a concern of mine! I've done some minor editing to help make that narrative flow better!**

 **Cassandra Echizen- I like your ideas! Kiba drunk, Naruto free, and another kiss!**

 **snowstorm2003-Thank you! Yes, that's my favorite misplaced quote thus far :D**

 **Star Gaara smile- Thank you!**

 **Miss Konoha- I know :D Sasuke is such a goober! Sakura's at war with her feelings... probably lol.**

 **RemiSkies- Aw, thank you! I do love how refreshing this story is myself. Correction: You can never watch too much of Night at the Museum XD**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara- Lol! You may be onto something there or something similar to what I have in mind! Yes, Kakashi will be so happy to see his girl is okay :) And, Madara will rear his evil sexiness eventually :) I am keeping him more of a presence to build up anticipation.**

 **Tiger Priestess: Yes, it's getting pretty intense from here out.**

 **In-every-desire- Aw, yes! It's "something even better than a kiss!"! Thank you!**

 **CasperInezz- Oh, gosh, yes! I had to do some serious editing before I updated again and this chapter was just a mess… I think I was half awake when I finished and I just posted without a real good read through. Hopefully, it's a bit better now. Yes, bad, bad things that will make you want to kill me are ahead! Muhahaha!**

 **Animefun17- Don't give me any ideas! I would probably write that!**

 **Anissa- Oh no! The suspense just gets worse.**

 **I'm in here- Me too! Poor Naruto! And, yes a Kakashi/Sakura reunion is much needed!**

 **xxxFlamingWingsxxx- I like your rambling! I'm thinking mostly happy endings… maybe… lol**

 **kisekiss- Yes, one of my favorite lines :)!**

 **SoSymmetrical- Nope, I haven't seen it, I'll have to check it out! But, yes, we're heading in that direction! Being obsessed with Naruto for 10 years is bad for you lol. Everything reminds me of it, so I have a bunch of misplaced quotes in my head.**

 **tatutu- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For your review and recommendation!**

 **Loved it- Thank you so much! Hana is such a good wife (a reflection of epilogue Sakura, eh?) And, yes I love the KakaSaku dynamic as well. It's really important for me that female characters have supportive and caring male characters that love them platonically, not just love interests, to show them their self worth. I loved writing that moment! Sasuke and Sakura have a way of tugging at my heart!**

 **Zaphikel13- I know! Kishi is so subtle with his romance, but in a way, I think that's how he rolls best :D Steaminess may be in the not-so-distant future!**

 **moonfairy-014- Thank you!**

 **Animechibifangirl- Oh, you can handle it! ;) I know you can! SasuSaku fans can handle anything!**

 **Seeing Eye- Yeah, Sasuke was a dark and foreboding kid because of what happened to his family. He's not going to be like that if they're all living and thriving-ish. But, the avenger in him may come about in this story. And, your thoughts on Torou... Hmmmm….**

 **olol-Thank you!**

 **Yume Nakagawa- Thank you! Your english is fine! Yes, yes, yes, I love leaving Sasuke hanging! He deserves it a little! Or maybe a lot! Haha!**

 **Lady Cylista- Thank you! It is such an honor that you've followed my story! I am so glad you like it and the alterations I've made from canon :D Hope you keep reading!**

 **shellly.c- Thank you! Yes, Madara. *rubs hands together***

 **JustWander- Aw, thank you!**

 **Reignashii- Thanks!**

 **clozen22- Thank you!**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too- Aw, thank you, Tobi! I love your review lol!**

 **Metantei- I'm baaaaaaacccccckkkkk noooooowwwww! Lol**

 **unearthing- Thank you so much for such a lovely review! You really just read my story so well and see what I'm doing with the characters better than I do! :D**

 **Lovesasusakuforever- Finally back :) Sorry!**

 **ahoeavera- Always got to throw in some irony in a AU, eh? Lol!**

 **vero1092- Here now!**

 **Emmacat1234- Thank you! Sorry, I am a flashback slut, maybe worse than Kishi lol! It's a problem!**

 **meganmegoo- Sorry, m'dear! I'm back now! Started a new job, a death in the family. Needed some time, though I was gone longer than anticipated :( Hope it's worth the wait!**

 **littlemissvictoria- Thank you!**

 **TicTocWynn- Thank you! It's been a while! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Fiona- Oh my! THANK YOU!**

 **ToraHimeSama- Thank you so much! Glad you are enjoying it so far!**

 **Lady Chiru- Thank you so much for the long review, my lady! I greatly appreciate it and I am so glad you are invested in the plot as well as the romance, I'm a big fan of both and try to incorporate them together as best I can! I'm hopefully going to updating at least once a month now. Strictly personal reasons for my delay, I love writing this story!**

 **. - Thank you so much! Hope you keep reading! So touched by your review!**

 **katsumi0003- Thank you! I like them too! Lol**

 **MademoiselleRED- Thank you! He might get a bit more broody as we go lol**

 **Della- Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it, especially as the pairing isn't a fav for you! Means a lot!**

 **KarmaLord- Personal reasons. Sorry! Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **KahnaNe- I'm back! Enjoy! Lol**

 **shellly.c- I'm back now shellly-chan! Thank you for your patience!**

 **Quen- Thank you! You definitely will get a big sasusaku moment this chapter! I like gentle Sasuke too!**

 **Glass Dragon's Rose- Thank you! Glad to be back! I've done editing so I would defintaly recommend a reread! Especially since I've been gone so long!**

 **Thank you for all the guest reviews!**

 **Last misplaced quote is from 'Night at the Museum' when Ben Stiller's character faces off Attila the Hun :D Wonderful movie!**

 **Thank you all guests and people who have followed and favorited me!**

* * *

 **::Lonely Existence::**

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Storm**

Even as the moon rose over the valley, the shadow of what was about to pass loomed over the two ninjas who faced each other across a narrow bridge over the flowing river. Itachi waited patiently, his cloak dancing softly in the wind.

"So, what will it be?" he asked the masked ninja. "Will I live or die tonight?"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment longer, long enough for Itachi to falter slightly in his resolve, before he began to slowly cross the bridge, his dark eyes unreadable in the twilight.

"I can promise you nothing." he told him. "But, I will bring you before Hashirama... and I will help you try to end this war." With that he extended his hand for the Uchiha to take. Itachi, though he did not give any inclination, felt relief wash over him like rain after a long drought. He had his chance. His only chance. With a deep inhale he took the shinobi's hand in his. "Thank you." he breathed.

"Your journey is far from over." Kakashi told him, dropping his hand away. "Don't thank me yet."

Itachi nodded solemnly. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." he replied. "There will undoubtedly be precautions that will have to be taken."

"I understand."

Silence fell between them as the wind whistled on. Kakashi turned to take his leave before pausing, his hands clenched tensely at his sides.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice quiet and guarded.

Itachi hesitated, unsure how much he wanted to give way on his new found leverage. How fortunate he had been that Sakura had washed up on his little brother's shores. He was unsure he would have gotten as far as he did without her influence. "She is safe and well looked after, my family is not cruel to their slaves."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, his eyes calm but serious. "If I find out otherwise, I'll end you myself."

Itachi pondered for a moment if he even could. A match between them would be something considerable to see. Still, he wasn't one for threats, despite the alliance that had just been forged. "I wonder, with such a strong bond between the two of you, how you came to be seperated in the first place."

Kakashi's gaze darkened dangerously and his mask couldn't hide his anger… his guilt. "I tried my best to save her, but you'll find I'm only just another kind of slave." he confessed, turning away again with finality.

"Aren't we all." Itachi mused.

"...Tread carefully as you go, Uchiha." Kakashi told him before phasing out into the night.

:::

 _Uchiha Obito had only ever loved one person in his life, so when it came time to choose a bride for himself, he did not hesitate for a moment._

" _I'll be a good husband to you, Rin." he vowed. "In time you'll grow to love me as I Iove you, I promise."_

 _He had known her most of his life and perhaps knew her better than anyone else in the world, but when she turned her gaze on him just then he could not read the look on her face. Still, he did not falter, he pressed on with vigor as he placed a small box in her hands. "I was going to give you this on our wedding day, but I want you to have it now, so you know… So you understand…"_

" _Thank you." she stopped him, her voice quiet as if it were far away. Pausing briefly, she opened the gift to reveal a silver lotus hanging from a chain._

" _It was my mother's." he told her proudly._

" _It's beautiful." she replied, forcing a smile._

" _You'll see," he went on as if to convince himself just as he was trying to convince her. "We'll have a wonderful life… Now that I am the Hand of Madara, we'll want for nothing."_

 _Rin cast her honey-brown gaze back to his, the pain in her eyes lost on him._

" _You've changed so much, Obito."_

:::

"You sent all your men after him?" Obito asked. "And yet he still managed to evade all of them?"

"I can't help that my son is a prodigy, Obito-sama." Fugaku countered, yet there was no hint of pride in his voice. "Itachi has never been keen on being controlled."

"Yes, well your prodigy of a son worries me and Madara-sama." Obito went on. "An intellect like his is not something we can afford to lose control of."

"I've tried to reason with him…"

"I would hate to think he was beyond reason." Obito interrupted, the authoritative tone in his voice losing its edge. Fugaku had proved to be a valuable asset to Madara's cause, but his eldest son was proving to be quite otherwise. "It really is a shame Sasuke wasn't born first, his loyalty to us wouldn't be so questionable."

"Sasuke is weak." Fugaku disagreed. "He's never been capable of surpassing his brother, never been strong enough to do what was necessary."

"Don't be so quick to count out the underdog, my lord." Obito warned. "They always have to strive harder than others, and there is a thirst in them that can't easily be quenched… Sasuke may surprise you yet, despite how you've tried to distract and shelter him in Itachi's favor. The desire to surpass his brother is not something to be taken lightly."

Fugaku did not seem too worried. "That is the least of my concerns now… It seems I will have to see to Itachi myself."

"Or…" Obito paused in an ominous way that Fugaku had come to be wary of. "Perhaps we could simply lure him back in."

"...And how would you suggest that?" Fugaku asked, though he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Treason is a grave crime, Fugaku-sam and this _is_ war." Obito went on pointedly. "Sacrifices must be made, as you well know."

:::

A water droplet splashed between her eyes, rolling down along the white plains of her face, a reflection of a tear. Despite the warning, and the hollow roar of thunder in the distance, she stared into the blackening sky above with indifference, her breasts heaving with exhaustion.

The rainy season was upon them now as the days grew shorter and the air colder.

In his absence, she had not spared herself a single day without training. She worked herself till her hands were raw, her body spent. But it didn't matter. She was still worried, still on edge. It had been a week since his expected return and yet Sasuke had not sent word to her or his family and something loomed in the back of her mind, something even darker than the black clouds on the horizon.

But, he would be back. He promised he would and she couldn't afford to think otherwise. It was just a scouting mission after all. With a deep breath, she got to her feet and gathered her weapons just as a light shower began to fall. She took off into a sprint across the grounds, hurrying back toward the main house before she was missed.

Bundle over her shoulder, she crawled through the window just like they had the day they'd snuck away to the waterfall. She had been afraid of getting caught alone the few first times. They'd have her sent away before Sasuke could return, like she had never been there at all.

Working quickly, she washed and changed, her heart racing every time she glanced at the clock. With light steps, she rushed toward the entry of the house where Kurenai stood, basket in hand, tapping her foot impatiently. She came to an abrupt halt in front of the handmaid, quite out of breath, taking a bit to right herself.

"You're late." Kurenai noted looking pointedly at her elegantly filed nails.

"I know." Sakura replied apologetically.

"I can only help you keep this training of yours a secret if you manage to keep my schedule."

"It won't happen again." the younger girl promised, taking the basket from her superior in reassurance.

The handmaid rolled her eyes before opening the door of the front entrance, there was no point in idling any longer. "That's what you said last week."

The women made their way down the cobbled path that led into town, side-by-side in companionable silence, a pair of umbrellas sheltering them from the mild downpour, and a guard following a good distance behind them for safety. Though neither one could say, it was a small relief to be out of the house, away from the Uchihas.

"Any word from Sasuke-sama yet?" Sakura asked quietly, feeling Kurenai's gaze on her.

"No, not of this morning." she replied. "Worried for him?"

"It's almost over a week since he was due back." Sakura confessed, feigning indifference. "I suppose I'm curious."

Kurenai shrugged her shoulders. "His mother has said nothing to me, though perhaps there was more to his mission than what was common knowledge… I wouldn't fret too much, no news is good news when it comes to such things."

A rain festival was being prepared for throughout the streets. Merchants were setting up their shops and numerous umbrellas of various colors hung in the windows to catch the eyes of passersby. Glass lanterns were being hung and music could be heard whistling merrily in the distance.

Sakura helped Kurenai with her purchases, from linens to jewelry for the mistress of the house, taking care not to lose sight of the dark haired women or their assigned sentinel. The streets look beautiful in their decor, but their dark corners hid dangerous and hungry souls waiting for prey.

At their last stop, Sakura waited for Kurenai outside as the handmaid went back and forth over the prices of hair pins with a crotchety old merchant when a shoulder collided with her own by mistake, turning her near around to meet a pair of pale, translucent eyes.

"Forgive me," the girl murmured softly. "I'm afraid I had not been paying attention."

"It's no trouble, my lady." Sakura offered, thinking nothing of it until she looked the girl over. She was about her age, obviously someone of great wealth, yet her eyes were red at the rims as if she had just been crying.

"Are you alright?" she asked when the girl did not continue on her way. She seemed overwhelmed by the question, and before she could open her mouth to respond she broke out into a fit of tears, leaving Sakura stunned and unsure what to do with such a spontaneous display of emotion.

The nurturing side of her seemed to take over, however, as she reached out to touch the stranger's arm gently. Someone like her should not have touched a noble woman so familiarly, but the poor thing was just standing there, crying in the streets.

"My lady, is there something that I can do?" she asked. "Someone I can get for you?"

"No…" the girl sobbed, shaking her head. "I'm very sorry, I suppose I…" she then turned collapsed against Sakura's shoulder, making the slave go rigid. She wished Kurenai would hurry up, she might know what to do with this stray and distressed waif. She tried bitterly not to think that this princess had no real reason to cry... unless...

"...Has someone done you harm, my lady?" Sakura asked after a pause, looking over her shoulder, suddenly worried that she had perhaps been assaulted or mugged in some alley.

"No," she answered once she seemed to regain some composure. "Forgive me, I've quite lost myself." she stood upright and Sakura offered her a handkerchief mutely, which she accepted, taking a moment to dry her eyes. "You must find me foolish."

"It's nothing, my lady." she replied.

"I'm afraid I've been quite troubled lately and it sort of came upon me all at once." she began to explain, her voice small like a child's.

"Will you be alright to continue on by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata!" a cry came before the girl could answer, a younger girl in her early teenage years was making her way through the crowd. "There you are! Where did you get off to? Mother is waiting for us!"

"I'm afraid I lost sight of you in the crowds, Hanabi." Hinata murmured in reply, suddenly sober as if she hadn't just been weeping in the streets. "I'm coming."

"You better!" Hanabi replied in a haughty fashion. "It's _your_ wedding dress that needs the be fitted."

"Yes, forgive me." she acknowledged, a tired hint to her voice before turning back to Sakura. "Thank you, Lady…"

"Just Sakura." she told her with a nod, wondering if this girl would be so cordial to her if she knew what kind of person she was, though something told her that she would.

"You're a kind person, Sakura." she told her softly, pressing her handkerchief back in her hand before disappearing back into the faces after the child who traipsed along happily. Sakura watched them fade away, certain that she had heard that name before.

"Ah, the Hyuugas." Kurenai mused from behind her, returning from the shop with a nicely tied bundle in her arms. "The heiress and her sister... She shall be wed soon, the older one. Quite the occasion they say on the rumor mill."

"Ah," Sakura replied quietly. So that was where she had heard that name before. _Hinata._ The girl Kiba was promised to, the girl who did not love him.

:::

 _Rin had held Obito in a close in a place in her heart since they were children, but she was not in love with him._

 _He had changed from the sweet boy she had known as a girl to something else entirely. It had been such an honor for him to be chosen by Madara, though many questioned why. He was highborn, true enough, to the one of the most richest family of the Uchiha clan, but he was not known for his strength or power, not like numerous others from his generation._

 _But chosen he was, and now she would be his wife._

 _Her family had been thrilled of course, quite the opportunity to climb the social ladder, having only ever been a middle class family of healers of decent wealth but no consequence. Her mother had wept joyously at the news while she herself could only sit there feeling like her world was unraveling at the seams. "A glorious day, indeed!" she had said._

 _But Rin just stared out the window, her betrothal necklace hanging limply around her throat like a chain, already miles and miles away._

 _:::_

"What is this?" Rin asked Kakashi upon her arrival to the camp. Healers had been called upon from the mountain to aid a suffering village nearby, it was quite a surprise for her to find a Uchiha prisoner with Kakashi's team upon her return journey.

"It's complicated." Kakashi told her with a long sigh. "It's been been an interesting last couple of days."

Rin's gaze drifted past him back to the young man wondering just what a Uchiha was doing so far deep in Senju territory only to be captured, when her blood went cold in recognition. She'd known that boy from long ago, back when she lived in Madara's lands. Uchiha Itachi. The young prodigy that Obito had often spoke of. _"A promising boy."_ he had told her when he had brought her to the training grounds. _"He just might become the most powerful among us."_

Kakashi must have noticed her change in demeanor as he ducked down to catch her gaze. "What is it?"

Her eyes stayed focused on the dark shinobi, if she recognized him, he surely would recognize her. As if reading her thoughts, the young man's gaze slid over and captured hers from across the camp, making her recoil into herself.

"He's dangerous, Kakashi." she told him lowly. "You can't bring him any closer to the refuge."

Kakashi's brows furrowed at that, his mouth forming a hard line beneath his mask. "You know him?"

Rin faltered before continuing carefully. "I know of him… He's a prodigy, deadly with the sharingan… what are you doing with him?"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, back at the Uchiha, a little uncertainty in his gaze. "...Apparently ending the war."

:::

" _It's alright." Minato murmured softly, holding his son gently, cradling his head. "Breathe."_

" _It hurts!" the boy cried, tears streaming down his red hot face. "It hurts!"_

" _I know." Minato soothed softly. "I know, but it will pass. It will pass, I promise."_

 _It wasn't fair, for a child carry such a burden as his, but it had been the only way, the only way to keep the Kyuubi hidden from Madara._

" _I can hear him," Naruto told him. "Hear him inside my head."_

" _He can only control you if you listen." Minato explained. "And he wants to control you Naruto, so badly… you can't let him."_

 _The boy nodded bravely, his bottom lip quivering as the pain slowly subsided. "I want Mama." he whispered._

" _Mama will be back soon." his father promised. "And then we will take you to see Tsunade and Hashirama-sama."_

 _:::_

"Get out of my head." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth. There was a fire in his stomach, in his center, the dark voice relentless in the corners of his conscience. It hurt. It all hurt.

He paced from one end of his cell to the other, his eyes squeezed tight against the pain. "It'll pass." he whispered to himself when it was too unbearable, when he thought he was going to die. "It'll pass… It'll pass… It'll pass…" he placed his hands over his ears as he resisted.

 **He's not here to save you anymore.**

He couldn't control him if he didn't listen. The boy turned his head from side to side as the burning raged on, scorching him throughout his body. Kurama was in rare form tonight.

 **Even if he were still alive, would he even try? After what you've done?**

Angry tears stung in the corner of his eyes. "Get out of my head." he commanded. "You're not getting out tonight."

The demon roared angrily and the pain intensified as Naruto wailed in agony, keeling over unto the cavern floor.

 _It will pass… It will pass… It will pass…_

"I didn't mean to." he whispered as the attack slowly ebbed into a dull pain, just like his father had always promised it would. "I didn't mean to kill her."

It was then he heard footsteps approaching from above, making him slowly rise to his knees shakily.

 **Kill them! It's their fault! Kill them all!**

"Kill them yourself." he muttered weakly.

Taking his time, he glanced over his shoulder to see that Iruka had returned, a torch in hand and grim look on his face. "He's gotten worse, my lord."

A shadow entered the cavern, one the young man had not been able to detect, despite his keen ears and sharp eyes. Ruby red eyes glinted in the darkness toward the man everyone had heard of, but only a few had actually seen. Hashirama stood stoic, not appearing any older than he had been in his prime. The greatest ninja that had ever lived, or so the stories sang. The boy hesitated and remained unnaturally silent, his usual snide malice failing him. Even the Fox's ears had lowered in some submission to the Father of the Senju.

"It's been long time, young Naruto." Hashirama spoke calmly, his voice like the deep echoes of the mountain, placing his hands placed behind his back.

"Just kill me." Naruto found his voice, but it was weak, broken, as he turned his gaze away, back to the crack of the roof of the cave where a sliver of moonlight bleed through. The fox had been wise enough to retreat for now, but his assault on the boy had left him drained. "I'm not of any use to you anymore… just do it."

"I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Hashirama spoke before Iruka could protest. "But, there are more lives here that concern me than just yours."

"I'm not leaving." Naruto told him. "I've already made that clear."

"Perhaps," Hashirama replied. "But you cannot stay in here forever, sooner or later you'll have to accept what you've done… who you are."

"Never. Going. To. Happen." he rasped out slowly, his red eyes receding back to their natural blue.

"Not even to kill the man who was responsible for your mother's death?"

:::

Sakura tried to remain focused on the words, but they danced and spirited away as her worry grew like a virus inside her. It had almost been month now and he still had not returned. With every passing day she grew more restless, more fearful. What if there had been an attack? What if he was injured? Or worse?

Trying to distract herself of such thoughts was proving useless. Rising from the table, closing her book with some frustration, she took her selected reads and began to make her way back to Sasuke's chambers, only to halt in her step. The entrance was compromised by that Uchiha she recalled from the night she had crossed paths with Fugaku.

 _Obito._

He took note of her instantly, his senses as sharp as a hawk's. He nodded slowly to her in acknowledgement, but his face was dark and grave. Wordlessly he moved to the left and opened the door for her, his eyes never leaving hers in a daunting way. Tentatively she moved, her gaze staying ahead as she did so, holding back a shudder as she passed him. She didn't know what it was, but there was something off about the pleasant looking man, something dangerous.

And that look on that face... like something terrible had happened… She felt her insides grow cold as she moved soundlessly down the halls a little faster than she had before.

Her racing mind came to an abrupt halt when she heard it, a woman crying, weeping... echoing through the halls like the sound of a forlorn spirit.

Hesitantly, she followed the sound afraid of what she'd find, afraid of what she would learn. She found herself before the sliding door of the parlor where she could see the shadows of the lord and lady of the house. Holding her breath and masking her chakra like Sasuke had taught her, she peered in closer, too many questions in her head.

Lady Mikoto was doubled over, weeping inconsolably, while Lord Fugaku leaned heavily by the fireplace, hands pressed against the mantle, head bowed lowly.

 _No._ Sakura thought simply against her first concern, feeling her stomach sink.

"How…" Mikoto sobbed " _How_ did this happen?"

"His…" the stoic man's voice caught as he continued. "They're examining the body, we will find out soon"

 _No._ She found herself shaking her head, her throat thickening.

"We will have to send for Itachi immediately." Fugaku spoke solemnly. "So he will be in time for the funeral."

 _No. No. No._

She found herself staggering backward, hand over her mouth as she turned and ran. It couldn't be. He couldn't be dead.

This wasn't happening again.

Her thoughts were plagued by images of a Senju invasion, the ruthless warriors of Hashirama attacking a small parcel of unsuspecting scouts and she nearly collapsed as she shut the door behind her, tears forming in her eyes, the books in her arms tumbling to the floor. She was mistaken, it couldn't be true... they'd simply had been delayed, nothing more... nothing more...

But, she saw it.

She saw it in Mikoto's eyes, heard it in her voice, there was no mistaking it… the loss of a child. It was the same look in her own mother's eyes when she had been ripped from her arms, dragged away by Senju soldiers.

He was gone.

She clutched at the material over her chest. They'd send her away. They'd send her to Madara. Kurenai would come in at any moment and give her the news she had already heard and seen for herself, confirming it all. They would undoubtedly pack her in the the carriage that night and send her on her way.

As the storm raged on outside, she wept alone, in the darkness. This couldn't be happening… He had promised… He had _promised_.

:::

 _Everyone in the wagon remained silent as the stared upon Madara's loomed like a mountain over them as dark and ominous as the very name of the Uchiha lord himself. Other regiments of the Uchiha's arm had already arrived or were just arriving with their wagons full of stolen treasure and captured slaves. There were many injured Shinobi, but not one Senju prisoner._

 _It took hours for each regiment to be inspected and Sakura couldn't help but be impatient to die. The wails and moans of the captured civilians as well as smell of blood and filth were enough to drive one mad._

 _Across from her and Maemi was another caged wagon parked close enough to reach out and touch the people on the inside. Sakura found herself staring into the eyes of a young woman, just a few years older than she, with a malnourished toddler in her arms. The woman's eyes were blue, so clear and blue, the fear in them shining hauntingly in their bleak surroundings. Sakura kept her gaze for as long as she could until she was rolled on ahead to meet a fate worse than death, as they all were._

 _The sun was about to set when they finally passed through the iron gate and a golden array of light engulfed the valley. Beyond the wall, they were led to the center of the massive courtyard where a name was given promptly to each wagon after careful evaluation. It didn't take long for Sakura to understand, they were being given the name of their new masters._

 _That's when she saw him in the distance, standing upon a keep looking down upon all that he had won, a triumphant smile on his face, his long dark hair blowing captivatingly in the wind. Uchiha Madara himself. The most feared and powerful shinobi in the world, Sakura found herself in awed as much as she was afraid. They were in the presence of a god among men. However, it was a different name altogether that broke her out of her daze, a name that would bring her to new fate._

" _Uchiha Fugaku."_

:::

Hours passed, but she didn't dare leave, didn't dare even move. No one came for her, but she was sure that the news wouldn't be known to the household by morning. Huddled in the corner beside the bed, wearing only her shift and shawl, she curled tighter and tighter into herself, trying desperately to keep control, to not spiral any further into the dark depths of her mind. So much for all the lies she told herself, how determinedly she had tried not to care. She should have learned her lesson with Kakashi, they always leave. Everyone always leaves.

The ache in her chest would not subside nor her silent tears keep from falling. She had let him get too close, let him in too deep.

" _I'll see you when I get back."_

She should have said something before he had left if it was going to be the last time she would ever see him.

 _What?_ The voice inside of her chided. _What could you possibly have said?_

She let out a long and shuddered exhale. What was she going to do? She glanced sharply at the window where the rain had continued to pour for days on end. She'd have to run. She couldn't stay and be taken away again, she didn't think she could bare it. He'd want her to run, to get away… But, where would she go? How far could she get before she was recaptured? She had tried to run so many times before, but she had never been able to break free.

A new wave of dread washed over her as she buried her face into her hands. She had known pain and grief her whole life and there was no mistaking or denying when she felt it. Her heart ached more deeply than her fear of what would happen next.

Hours passed late into the night until the door inevitably opened. She was somewhere between the realms of sleep and awake, but she did not stir, and only turned away from the faint light, not wanting to hear the terrible news it would bring, what she already knew.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes shot open to the darkness of the room, with only the candle as any source of light, quite sure she had imagined it at first. But, the voice came again, just as deep and caressing as the first time she had heard it. "What is it?"

It wasn't real. She remained still, almost as if her lungs had stopped working, her heart had stopped beating. Slowly, as she tried to remember how to move, she lifted her head from her arms, her face pale and tear stained.

There he was. Standing in the middle of the room, still fully dressed in his mission attire as he had been when he left, quite alive and ethereal as ever. Her breath caught in her throat as he stared down at her in confusion and alarm. "What is it? What's happened?"

She said nothing as she rose shakily to her feet, shawl falling from her thin frame, eyes never leaving his. Though as she moved, she moved slowly afraid she might somehow break the illusion, frighten off the ghost. But with every step he remained, his dark brows furrowed, hair tousled, dripping wet from the rain, chest rising and falling without fail.

"I thought..," she tried to make some sense of it all, to tell him, but her voice was weak and faltered. He moved finally, taking a step toward her tentatively, when she gave way, running and nearly collapsing into his arms. He caught her without fail, holding her to him with the strength and steadiness she had come to depend on. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her tears mingling with the dampness of his skin. He was all there. She could feel it for herself, the air in his lungs, blood pulsing beneath his skin. He was no apparition. He smelled of rain, and sweat, and smoke.

"Sakura." he spoke again softly, pulling her away slightly to look at her, and she could see the fear and concern in his dark eyes. "I thought," she began again, her hands moving on their own accord, gently taking hold his face. "I thought you…"

Overwhelmed, everything within her overflowing like a flood... like she was drowning... she reached for him, pressing her lips to his tenderly and the world went still, quieting as if everything else had faded around them. He stiffened for a moment, stunned by her touch, but only for a moment before he melted into her. The kiss wasn't like the one before, it was slow and gentle, filled with relief and comfort. Only when they broke away a moment later could she begin to hear the candle flickering and the sound of the rain outside that was still damp in his hair. He looked down at her, searching her gaze as their breaths mingled together in the darkness.

Whatever assurance he needed he seemed to find as he returned to her, kissing her like he had wanted to do before he had left. In the silence, if not for a moment, everything that was never said between them was known.

She had given a kiss to someone before, all the others had been harshly stolen from her. This one that she gave of her own free will was different, it was warm and safe, free of any corruption. She found herself overwhelmed again, head spinning as they parted, perhaps to breathe or acknowledge one another. Sasuke, somewhere trapped between a daze and trying to piece together what had just transpired, brought a hand to caress her face, pushing back the idle strands of her loose hair.

Wordlessly, he moved them to the bed and lowered her down beside him. She was still quite shaken, though perhaps they both were now.

"What is all this?" he asked softly, giving her arms a faint squeeze. "What's happened?"

"I thought that…" she breathed deeply, trying to make sense of it herself. His parents they must have been mistaken, they must have heard wrong. "That something had happened to you… that you weren't coming back… that I'd be taken back to Madara… I…"

He kissed her suddenly again at that, more firmly than before, like a promise, a vow.

"I told you." he murmured lowly, his tone serious. "I will never let anything happen to you." he held her all the more tightly. "And no one will ever take you away."

She exhaled a shuddered breath, eyes shaking in the faint light.

"Do you understand?" he asked, placing a hand against the curve of her neck. "I promised you."

She nodded slowly, tiredly resting her forehead against his. What she thought, whatever happened before, none of it mattered. He was here now. "I can't lose anyone else." she told him. "I can't."

Before any more could be said, his lips were on hers again softly, shyly, asking… This time she couldn't refuse him, not when she thought she had lost him.

"You won't." he murmured. "I'm here."

In the next kiss she gave him there was something different, something greater than the both of them. Perhaps she should have been afraid, but she wasn't. When his hand fell to her waist, tracing the line of her sash, she noticed how unsteady he had become. "You're trembling." she whispered.

"So are you." he replied, with the faintest of smiles.

She hadn't noticed, in her state of near hysteria, she hadn't thought to start a fire, nor how cold it had become. But, it didn't matter. It was far warm enough now.

Slowly, Sasuke laid her back against the cushions as they were lost in eachother, though after a moment he hesitated, pulling away, lingering above her. "I won't unless…"

"I know." she found herself answering, her vibrant eyes focused on him, but said nothing more.

Swallowing thickly, he kissed the corner of her mouth, lips trailing down her neck, along her throat. "Tell me to stop…" he said against her skin. "And I'll stop. I swear it."

Her arms held her to him, hands weaving into his hair in a tender embrace. "Don't." she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. "Not this time."

:::

"Suicide it seems," the healer concluded, her tone devastated. "What a pity… We'll have to send word to his family, so they know."

"I will at first light," Fugaku spoke up. "We will let them have one night thinking their son had died a hero for his clan."

The healer and her underlings nodded amiably at that, each offering a remorseful condolence as they filed out of the room, leaving the Uchiha lord alone with the dead body of the boy who had been like a son to him in his youth, wondering how it had come to this. How he had let come to this.

"It's really such a shame." he turned to see Obito standing in the threshold behind him. "The boy really was a gifted captain… I'd hate for something like this to happen again, but…"

"Such is the way of war." Fugaku concluded for him, feeling what was left of his humanity slowly slipping away.

"Such is the way of war." Obito repeated like a devote prayer.

Both their eyes returned upon the empty lifeless shell of Uchich Shisui.

* * *

 **a/n:** I will leave you all to process everything!

 **And now a segment of misplaced quotes in the Naruto Universe:**

 **Sakura: *Spotting Sai brooding in the darkness* Oh God… I have a type.**


End file.
